Just forgot it
by TatLis
Summary: A lonely man forgot he has a roommate coming. When she shows up he is completely mesmerized. They become friends, then best friends and then.. what? There are some complications.. but will they pass them? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This my first time for me to write this thing. So review and let me know what you think.

* * *

From work I went straight to the grocery store where I bought too much food, but that's okay, because my fridge was empty anyway. I headed to my car and started driving towards my apartment. Thought, it only 4 p.m I was so exhausted and I tried to keep my eyes open while I was driving. My days were always too busy because of my work. Days passed and I even didn't notice this. Most of the time I didn't even know what the date is. Sometimes I really think about retiring. I snorted..26 and retiring. I pulled up in front of my apartment. I climbed out of the car and take the bags full of food out. It was pretty difficult to get my key and unlock the front door. I sighed in relief when I was finally home.

I put all the food stuff to the fridge and shortly after that I tried to make myself some dinner. I burned eggs. Great. I started to remove the pan from the stove, put the handle was too hot so I burned my hand. Even better. I hurried to the sink and started the water. This feel so good. I started to dry my hand when I heard light knock on the door. Strange.. all the people who know me knows that there's no point to come here in the evenings. So I immediately went to the door and opened it.

What faced me there shocked me. There was a women. With brown, big and friendly and inviting eyes. She had a thick and almost waist lengthed hair witch was also brown like her eyes. Chestnut brown. She was nice 5'5 tall and thin. But she also had curves, witch were beautiful. She was wearing blue skirt with black top and a leather jacket. Sexy.

Her face. She is gorgeous. Exquisite. The most beautiful women who I have ever seen. her face was kinda heart-shaped. Her nose was beautiful, fits nicely to her face, cheeks were lightly flushed - because of the chilly air outside - and her plump lips were pink and so inviting and she had a slight smile playing on her lips. I looked back to her eyes and I drowned into them.

I don't know how long I stared at her, but at some point she started.

"Hello." she said. And In this instant I came back to Earth. Oh my god. Even her voice was so beautiful. "I'm the new roommate." she said slowly with a little awkwardness and laugh - which was probably because of my staring.

"Umm.. hello. W-w-what roommate?" I asked. Feeling like an idiot because of my stammering..

"Oh.. is this the apartment 26?" she asked with a little confusion.

"Yeah, it is.." I said and I was completely lost.

"Are you the boyfriend of the apartment owner or something like that?" she asked.

"No. I'm the owner." seriously I was completely lost.

"Oh.. the guy told me the owner is female.." she muttered. With every word she said I was deeper in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I asked softly, not to offend her.

"Oh." she reached for her bag and took a paper from it and handled to me. I read it and literally was in shock.. Finally I realized what roommate stuff she was talkig about.

"Sweet Jesus.. is it May 20 already?" I muttered to myself. I didn't even know that it was May. I knew that there was roommate coming, but I didn't knew it was today.

"Yes, but if it's bad time then.." she trailed off.

"Oh, no no no. I just didn't knew it was May 20. already.." I said and and she seemed to relax. "Come on in" I said and pulled the door more widly open so she could step inside.

"Thank you" she said and stepped in.

Oh my god. My roommate is the most beautiful woman who I have ever seen and I seriously have forgotten about the rental contract.

"Nice place." she said with amusement while making a brief eye-contact.

"Thanks" I said under my breath.

She sniffed the air and walked hesitantly towards the kitchen and then smiled widely.

"Burned the eggs?" she asked smugly.

"Oh yeah.. I'm not very good cook." I knew that I was blushing and I was so so embarrassed.

She shook her head a little and smiled even wider smile. My breath caught when she looked straight into my eyes and the to my hand. I followed her gaze and saw that my hand was pretty injured.

"Oh my god. What happened to your hand?" she asked with obvious shock as she walked towards me and took my hand. When her had reached mine it was like a shock of electricity. She lightly caressed my hand as she shook her head.

"Uh.. um I kinda burned it while I was trying to save the eggs. The handle of pan was to hot and yeah.." I trailed off..

"Come. You still have first aid kit, right?" she asked me as she lead my towards the couch.

"Yes, it in the cabinet above the sink." I said and she rushed towards it.

She was back with first aid kit in some seconds. She took my hand and started to clean the wound. I just sit there and stared her. So beautiful..

"It's pretty bad. Wait for a second!" and she ran. She ran out of the front door.

My first thought was that she might just ran away and never come back.. but I couldn't even finish the thought, because she was already back. Relief washed over me. I noticed that she had some suitcase thing with her. She sat beside me took the suitcase and took some things out of it. I was staring at her again..

"You don't have to worry about that." she said as she took my hand back to hers and started to clean the wound again. This time with the items she had in her suitcase. "It will get better in some time." All I could do was to stare at her and her beauty.

She finished the cleaning my wound. And then started looking for something from her suitcase. She took out the bandage and cottonwool and then look hesitantly over me. I nodded to let her know it's okay. She put some spray stuff to the cottonwool and then put it to my palm. I winched and she apologized.

"Let me know when it's unbearable, okay?" she pleaded and I nodded.

I winched some times and she keep apologizing and I kept saying it's okay.

It was my left hand, fortunately. I'm right handed, so it's good it was left hand.

She finished and let go of my hand.

"Thank you" I said.

"You welcome." she said with a small smile. "Did you had any plans on going to the doctor with this hand before I came?"

"Uh, no." I said honestly.

"That's what I thought.. So you should put some ice on it when it starts to hurt you."

"I'll be fine." I said with stubborn.

In this instant I realized that I didn't even know the beauty's name.

"So I guess I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward" I said as I extended my good hand to shake her hand.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you. -" she said sweetly and with a little smile as she took my hand and shook it. My breath caught again because of the contact. " - I'm Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said as I thought a little about her name.

_Bella. _

Beautiful name. Nickname from.. Isabella?

I didn't ask it instead I stood up and also did she.

"So I guess you need a tour?" I asked gently.

"Yes, that would be nice." she said and softly smiling. And I couldn't help but smile back.

I gave her a little tour around the apartment. And then finally we reached to her bedroom.

"And here is you bedroom." I said finally.

"Thanks for the tour" she smiled sweetly.

"Um, do you need any help with the suitcases?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have these many and in your condition.." she trailed off and pointed to my hand.

"Ah, yeah.. so make yourself comfortable and if you need anything I'm in my room or in the living room"

"Thank you so much." she smiled a little and I smiled back to her as I left her to her room. She went few times outside and back inside to get her suitcases. I felt pretty bad that I couldn't help.

Hour or so passed and I realized that I was starving. At this moment Bella walked out of her room towards the living room and I felt some weird back-flip in my stomach.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked.

"Starving." she grinned. Wow her teeth were beautiful aswell but teeth weren't the thing I stared. I stared at her lips. Wondering how it would made my feel to kiss her.

I blinked my eyes few times to take my gaze away from her lips.

"I was thinking to order some pizza.. is that okay?"

"Sure thing." she said. "And with double cheese and bacon for me, please." she said sweetly.

"What? You like that too?" I asked.

"It's my absolute favorite!" she grinned.

"Me too." I muttered and then called to order some pizza.

About 10 minutes later the pizzaboy showed up. I payed and he left. I fent to the living room, turned he TV on to watch "Family Guy" and eat some pizza.

As I sat down to the couch and started to open the pizza box Bella started giggling. It was a sweet sound. So I turned to see her and she was leaning against the bookshelf behind me.

"What?" I asked with a shy smile and innocently.

"I do the same. Usually do - order pizza, sit down to watch some "Family guy" and enjoy the night."

"Well that's nice. Come and join me then" I said with smile.

"Thanks" she smiled her sweet smile, she went to kitchen for more pizza I had ordered, just in case,

She came back just when the "Family guy" started. She sat beside me and open the other box. I arched my brow to her.

"Um.. yeah.. I kinda eat little too much. One box for me at least." she said smugly and winked at me. I started to laugh. "What" she asked and now was her time to play innocent.

"Uh, nothing. It's just.. I need at least one box for myself too.."

"Sweet." she said sweetly smiling again. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one on the Earth who does that.. My friends were always so surprised when I ate all the pizza all by myself.." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." I said ad she started giggling again. Damn, this voice is so nice!

So we watched some "Family guy", talked about everything and enjoyed our pizzas. Bella is funny. She can make me laugh very easily. She finished her pizza. I had one more slice. She was pretty quiet until she started giggling again and I saw her intentions - her hand was extended towards my last pizza slice. She got a corner of the slice and I watched her with surprise.

"You want to tell me that you're not full?" I laughed.

"Uh, kinda half-full" she smirked at me. "I still had a long trip and I didn't eat anything in 7 hours period." she accused.

"Why?"

"Ugh.. plane and car trip plus a little nap and.. I didn't eat breakfast." she looked kinda sad.

"Are you sad because you couldn't eat?" I asked gently.

"No." she asked curtly.

"Why then?" I immediately covered my hand with my hand and shut it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pushy."

"Don't worry about it." she replied with a sad smile.

Minutes passed and we watched "Friends" by now.

"Have you got some job around here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Forks' hospital" she said a little smugly. And now I understood how she could clean and do other stuff what she did with my hand.

"Aah." I replied.

"What about you?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm an architect.." I said ad she raised her brows. I only smiled back to her. "But you- you seem to bee so young, how can you be at hospital?" I asked and curiosity was over me.

"Oh.. Actually, I'm 24." she said kindly. "But yeah, I graduated high school, when I was fourteen. You see, I was.. I don't know.. too smart? So anyway after high school I went straight to the university to med school and studied some surgery. And now I'm pretty successful surgeon."

All I could manage to say was "Wow" and I was completely stunned.

"A-a-and what's your specific?" I asked.

"Heart surgery, but I do all kind of surgeries." she replied.

"Wow." I said curtly.

She is beautiful, she is smart, she is funny.. list goes on. Is there anything she hasn't?

I swallowed hard as I realized that she probably have a boyfriend too , and I would see him around here often then.

I don't have a girlfriend ,thought so many women flirt with me. Bella hasn't flirted with me. Clearly, she had a boyfriend.

My girlfriend history is short – I've only had two girlfriends. And these were the ones I didn't love and I didn't even introduce them to my parents. Of course, whole my family thought I was gay. I wasn't gay. But try to explain it to them when they haven't seen my with any women.

"What are you thinking about so hardly?" Bella asked and she brought be back to the present.

"Ah, nothing." I smiled briefly at her. I could tell that she wasn't fooled by the look of her. And I just stared at her again. God, she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but you really can't cook anything, right?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I managed to say because it is was really embarrassing, thought it shouldn't. 26 year old bachelor living alone and can't cook, it's normal right?

Ahh, I'm tired of being alone, but I'm not the type to hunt for a women. It just happens when it happens. _When _it happens. I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen.

"And so I was thinking maybe I could take the kitchen responsibilities to myself if you don't mind?" she told me.

"Bella, you don't need to do that" I replied.

"Yeah, I know I don't need to but I want to." she smiled sweetly and continued. "And I'm pretty concerned about you friends.." she trailed off.

All I could manage was a lame 'thank you' and a deep sigh.

I offered her the last pizza slice I had and she took it with a happy 'thank you' and a sweet smile.

"Who was the dude who said I was female?" I asked and she laughed.

"Uh, some guy Mike New-.. something." she muttered.

"Newton.. I should have know it.." I muttered very low, and hoped she didn't hear.

But I was wrong, she heard me, but didn't say anything. I was thankful.

We watched to the TV for a little until I felt Bella's head on mu shoulder. Yeah, the couch is pretty little, so we sat close, but I didn't even consider the fact that we sat so close.

And now I could feel her skin against mine. I could feel and hear her breathing. I watched down at her. Oh god. She is so beautiful. Her plump lips were slightly parted and again, I wondered how would it make me feel to kiss her. She seemed to be more relaxed as she slept, but I'm not sure.

I thought about waking her up, but no. She was too adorable. I shifted myself a little, and she was awake now.

"Oh, sorry. I fell asleep." she apologized immediately.

"No problem." I told her and she smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now." she got up and walked towards her room. She put her hand on the doorknob a turned around to say. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella." I replied softly and she smiled shyly at me.

Shortly after that, I went to the bed too. I drifted quickly asleep.

* * *

So, I don't know how much people are reading this, but review, please. And also I want to apologize. I'm not English, it's clearly obvious, because of my mistakes I made. But let me know to if I continue or not. :)

Lots of love. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bella has been living with me here for three weeks now. Every morning she is in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for us while wearing illegally short shorts and a tank top, witch got me hard every freaking morning.

I couldn't help, but wonder where the hell is her boyfriend.. Are they meeting at the hospital? Or at cafe? Or at some other place? I don't know why it interested me.. It just did.

One of her friends, Angela, came over here with Bella the other day. Angela was nice girl. Or woman, I should say. She worked with Bella at the hospital. She didn't flirt with me, witch was good. And Bella hasn't flirted with me either.

Bella and I acted like old friends. Older than three–week–friends anyway. But there was something about her past she didn't tell me, thought I wanted to know. I didn't want to be pushy so I just didn't mention it after the first night she was here.

I have to admit, the apartment seemed to be home now, not just apartment.

Thanks to Bella, here are some plants and paintings. But the best – Bella make meals every day and the smell was delicious and this is the real point why the apartment is home now – the smells of food.

And her food was simply delicious. I have never eaten so good food!

And of course, Bella herself. She cleans it, decorates it, but all she does she asks me first, to know if I'm okay with it.

Today I woke because of the alarm clock peeping like every day. I switch it off and got out of the bed. I went to the shower. After hot and relaxing shower I dried myself and put on my jeans and button-down shirt.

I went to the kitchen to get my breakfast. And I caught sight of Bella, standing there, short shorts exposing her beautiful and slim legs, and the tank top is showing her curves just in right places. And again, like every morning, since she moved in I got hard at that sight. I just sighed..

I stepped more few steps and Bella saw me now. She welcomed me with a sweet smile and sweet "Good morning" like everyday. I returned these both to her.

There was some tea – since neither of us drinks coffee – and omelet with bacon. Bella just knew what I needed for breakfast.

While we ate and drank our food and teas she told me she is going to Seattle today.

"So you're going to be okay with dinner, right?" she asked while smiling herself.

"Of course I am. Bella, I lived I don't know how many years alone here and just ate pizza or Chinese or whatever I could order." I replied proudly.

"Alone? You've always been alone?" her question took me off the guard, but her voice was full of curiosity.

"Umm.. no, but like.. I haven't lived here with anyone."

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." she said, and she was clearly embarrassed.

"Ah don't worry about this. Ask what you want and I'll answer as honestly as I can." I said gently.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"For what?" I was lost again..

"For not being mad at me.." she whispered.

"Why should I be mad with you?" I said quietly as she peeked up to me under her long lashes. I lost my trail of thought there.

"It was rude from me to ask this kind of question.. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry.." I put my hand to her shoulder and I slightly jumped. The electricity was in the air. We really didn't touch each other, but her skin was so soft, like silk. So flawless.

"Thanks" she whispered again and peeked up from her long lashes again. It was so sexy when she did it and it was pretty.. confusing. Did she knew she had that kind of effect on me? No. This is not like Bella. She didn't know that.

She finished her breakfast and went to change. She came back within two minutes. Bella is cool, it doesn't take the whole morning to get ready for work. She didn't even wore make-up. Her usual morning went like this : wake up, shower, then she makes us some breakfast, she eats, ant then there is the two minute thing, when she gets dressed and hair combed.

But when Bella's hair is messy, it's so sexy.

Today she wore blue tight jeans – as usual – shirt and leather jacket which made her so freaking sexy. Oh, and there were sneakers too.

It's kinda funny to think of her at hospital while wearing this with doctor's robe too.

"Oh come on, you just can't sit and stare." she accused.

"Oh, sorry." I said, while blushing. I seriously hate blush.. Bella never blushes, which is mean. She bites her bottom lip when she is nervous or worrying about something, and doing this makes me wonder again how it would feel to kiss her. But biting her lip is so completely adorable.

Bella was leaning against the door and she smiled at me, I guess it's because of the blush..

She come over to me and ruffled my hair, which felt so good. She has never done it before. Well my hair was sticking in every possible direction you can think. They were like so wild. Even if I comb, it won't help. Bella once told me that she really likes my hair and I just couldn't understand, why..

She sat beside me and took a sip from her tea. She drinks tea with three teaspoons. It's too sweet for me to drink but girl herself was sweet too.

"Ung.. I've got to go" she whined. "See ya." she said.

"See ya." I replied.

It was like this every morning, she went to work every day half an hour before I did and came home half an hour before I did. It's kinda fair like this, but I know that her day is more difficult.

Shortly after that I headed out too. Bella's Audi q7 is pretty car, which takes a lot of room, so does my Range Rover. The fact that Bella knows so much about cars is weird. She even mends them.

So I headed towards the office. I got out of my car and walked into the building.

"Hello, Edward" a annoying voice came behind me. Gina or Gianna or whoever she was. She was a hopeless flirter with me. It's annoying and I don't like it when women flirt with me.

I sent her a stiff nod and walked towards my office. Once I was seated into my leather chair I tried to work. It has always been easy to concentrate on work, but not today.

I was so tired.

There was a knock on my door. I said a quiet 'yes' to come in.

So what was my reaction to see my older brother there. _Oh god I know why he is here, _little voice in my head told me. It has been ages when I last saw him and he came to whine. But that's okay, I've been missing him.

"Hey, Emmet." I said as I got up.

"Hey, Ed." he said curtly.

Oh no, something is wrong. Emmett was never in a bad mood, he is an optimist.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Nothing." he said and shrugged his shoulder.

"That doesn't seem to be 'nothing', Em, when you're here and not smiling as usual." smile was like glued to his face.

"Yeah.." he said as he took seat.

"Spit it out, Em."

"Mom and Dad separated. They won't divorce, but they separated."

"W-w-why?" I asked it because I couldn't think of anything what would separate them. Me and Em had a very nice childhood, and loving parents. What would have happened?

"Umm.. Dad cheated on Mom." he said and he put his elbows on his knees.

"What?"

"You heard me, Ed." he said calmly.

"When? How long?"

"Dad was out of the county with some business shit and he just.. got laid from someone.." he said sadly. "It was three days ago."

"Three days ago? Where was he?"

"Some business shit in Russia. He got drunk and.."

"And what he did when he got home?" I asked him furiously.

"He fucking went straight to Mom to tell her what he did. Mom slapped him on the face and dad fainted." he smiled sadly. "It was pretty good view."

"And Dad?"

"He feels so freaking guilty, which he is." he told.

"How do _you _know how he feels?"

"I took him to my place. And trust me, I kno – I _knew my _well enough for telling how he feels."

"And how is Mom? Someone is with her, right?"

"Yeah. Rose is there." he said.

"Good."

"In case you are interested, you're going to be an uncle." he said, smiling ear to ear. "Yeah, were having a baby with Rose."

"I'm happy for you, man." I said as I gave him brief hug.

"So, when are you going to get settle?"

"Dream about it." I snorted.

Emmett and Rose were married already four year and they have been trying to have a baby for along time.

"Seriously dude, are you gay?" he asked me suddenly.

"What the.. Emmett you don't really think so, do you?"

"Um.. well it still makes me wonder, why are you still alone.." he trailed off.

"You really shouldn't worry about it."

"Wanna be alone foreva?" he asked-

"Emmett.. " I groaned.

"Ed, just find a woman to yourself, if you're not gay.." he told and I shot him a cold glare and he apologized.

He stood up and said "Okay, I'm gonna leave."

"Tell Rose and the baby I said hi." when I said the word baby his face lit up and he gave be a hug.

"Will do, baby brother" he lauged,

"Okay, okay, get out and take care."

"You to, Ed. And really, I'm worried about you being alone. Just find someone.. "

"Yeah.. bye bro."

"Bye." he said and turned to get out of my office.

I can't understand why is my brother so worried about me. He should worry about his coming baby and his wife. He should be worried about Mom. I can't understand, how Dad could to this. They have been married about thirty years and now? He is going to be grandfather and he is dumping my Mother. Bastard.

I walked out of the office, told Gina or Gianna or whoever she is that I'm heading out and I may come back but I'm not sure.

I started my car and went to my childhood home. It was big, white house with huge porch in front of the house. I love this house so much. Me, my brother and my sister has had very very good and beautiful childhood. I wish I could get this time back..

I climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door. My mother, Esme was already on porch waiting for me. Her beautiful green eyes were full of sadness and I could understand her. Not that I've been cheated. I was disappointed of Dad.

I went straight to my Mom and gave her a big hug. I don't know how long it's been when I last saw her, but it was a good relief to be here with her now. She had a same shade hair color, some weird reddish brown, but her hair wasn't wild like mine.

"Hey, Mom" I said, still hugging her. "I've missed you."

"Oh, sweet boy." she sobbed "I've missed you too."

She broke the hug and invited me inside. She sat down to the couch and I did the same. She looked at me with serious expression and started .

"Where have you been so long?" she accused.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Days just pass too quickly and I don't even notice this.."

"Oh." she said.

After a little pause I started "How are you, Mom?"

"Oh, I'm fine." she said sadly and I knew her well enough that she was lying.

"I know you're lying." I said softly and her eyes flashed back to me. I saw tears in her eyes. And I immediately got up to sit beside her. I gave her a hug and she returned it and she broke into sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just a big pushy.." I said.

"No, no. It's just.. I can't believe that he really did it. After thirty years marriage. I really wonder if he ever loved me." Mom sobbed.

"Of course he loved you and he still does. Even if he is such an ass he loves you. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, I broke his nose aswell." she said proudly.

"That's good." I said and of course she understood that I talked about the nose injury. "But.. Em said you were separated and you are not going to divorce. Will you forgive him?" I asked as softly as I could manage.

"Yeah, we are separated at the moment, but.. I miss him like crazy." she said gently and then watched me smugly. "Have you finally met someone?"

"Oh god, no, I haven't." I said a little irritated.

"Son, you're getting older. You need someone. And I want more grandchildren than Em's." she said.

"Mom, you really shouldn't worry about this.."

"But how do you eat? You're terrible cook.." she asked weirdly.

"Thank you so much for the compliment." I said and tried to sound disappointed, but she saw that I was just pretending and she smiled. "But I have lessee and she cooks."

Her eyes grew wide as I said the word 'she'. "She? She lives with you? How long? Why haven't you told me? Who is she?" she asked quickly and I could tell – she was very excited.

"Mom, calm down." I said with a little laugh. "She came about three weeks ago and I have to mention that I really forgot about the rental contract. And when she showed up in front of my front door I was really confused. But she gave me the contract and then it hit me what she is doing there." I said and I understood that I was babbling.

"So this is what you meant by that days pass and you don't even notice this?" she asked.

"Yes, this is exactly what I meant."

"But does she looks alike, is she a good cook? Are you good friends by now? " she was talking very quickly again witch meant she was excited.

"Mom, calm down." I smiled at her. "She looks..-" how could I explain her that Bella is the most beautiful woman in the World? "gorgeous." I sighed and Mom grinned at me. "She is a very good cook and yes, we are friends by now." I said slowly and quietly.

She wanted to tell something more - I'm sure of it because of the look what she had on her face - but she drop it. And she smiled at me slyly and I just shook my head.

"Okay, son, be stubborn." she smiled. "Did you get your day off to come here?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" she squealed. "I just made a cake. It's a new recipe and I really want someone to taste it. " she said and stood up. "Will you do me the honor?" she asked and smiled slyly again.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied and stood up. She went to the kitchen and I followed her.

"Tea?" she asked, thought she knew that I don't drink the coffee.

"Yes, please"

She filled my mug and gave me a slice of the cake. Cake itself was beautiful and it had layers. Each of them was different color. I took a bite.

"Goosh, Mom, it's wonderful!" I said and she smiled at me sweetly. "I've never had something so tasty and good." I continue to eat.

While I ate Mom told me thing what had happened since we last saw. Turned out that Mom has decorated and painted some rooms in the house, she had bought some new furniture too. She enjoyed doing arranges. And we all enjoyed what she had made. She is just amazing.

My sister was traveling again, at the moment she is in Paris. Mom says that she wants to go traveling to, just to clear her head. She didn't talk about Dad or Em or my sister-in-law, which I was grateful. I was really interested in thing what Mom did.

"Well thanks for telling me all this." I said when she was stopped talking.

"Anytime, son." she said.

"The cake is delicious, you should be some super chef or something."

"I don't think so. You're the only person who has tasted it and yeah.. I don't know.." she said sadly and I knew she was thinking of Dad.

"It'll be alright, Mom." I said and I stood up to give her a hug. She hugged me back eagerly.

"Okay, you should get going. It's already 8 p.m. And you don't to be late for dinner, right?" she said as she pulled away and she was smirking."

"No, Mom. She is in Seattle today." I said and her.

Mom mumbled something very low and I caught the words 'want to meet her'. Why would she want to meet Bella?

"Yeah, I'm going now." I said quietly and headed towards the front door and I knew that my Mother was following me. I turned around and she pulled into her hug again.

"Be good, sweet boy, love you." she said softly.

"Love you too, Mom. Take care. " I said and she pulled away pushing me out of the house. She did it because when the goodbye is longer then she'll be in tears. She is very emotional.

I waved at her as I reached to my car. Of course, she waved back. So I started the car and headed home.

I was a little surprised, when I saw Bella's car in the driveway. I climbed out of the car and locked the car. Then headed to the elevator and pressed my floor's button. I reached to the front door and unlocked it and expected to see Bella there with someone, but she was alone, watching "Family guy" and eating pizza.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." she replied

"So you didn't went to Seattle?" I asked a little confused.

"No. I was too tired.." she said lazily, not her style at all. "Where were you?" she asked softly.

"I went to my Mother. I haven't seen her in ages." I smiled at her and she returned with smile to me.

Damn! She is so damn gorgeous.

"Umm.. there is some double cheese and bacon pizza in the kitchen if you're interested." she said.

"Thanks."

I went to the kitchen and took the pizza box. I want back to the living room and sat beside Bella. She was so close to me, she was practically leaning against me and I against her. Not that I minded, but that couch is too little. She had two slices of pizza left in her box. I opened my own box and the pizza was still warm. That's good. I started to eat.

"So have you got many friends around here already?" I asked

"Nah, just Angela and you." she said. And then she smiled slyly and added. "And there was one pixie girl too. I can't remember her name but she is cute and hyper-energetic."

Was she talking about my sister? I didn't ask this.

"What about your parents? Where are they?" I asked slowly, thought I was super-curious.

"Oh they are in Arizona." she said curtly and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" I asked immediately.

"Sure. Just.. I love my parents so much it was hard to leave. And my dog.. he stayed there.."

"It must be hard for you."

"It is." she said quietly and turned her attention back to the TV.

For a while we just chattered about stuff, but nothing about our lives. Thought I was extremely curious, I held my tongue.

And then we just sat there. Until I felt Bella's head on my shoulder. She is asleep again and I don't have a heart to wake her up. And I was so tired. I stared at her, thinking again, how someone so beautiful inside and out can exist. I stared at her until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So warm. So comfortably warm and comfortable. What is different about my bed today? I shifted my leg a little and fell asleep again.

Hmm.. so warm and comfortable. I don't even want to open my eyes. What's wrong with my bed today..? Now it hit me. I wasn't in my bed I was on the couch. It was still warm and comfortable. I really don't want to open my eyes. Wait. But is there some kind of blanket? I shifted my hands and I felt something like hair or something on my palms.

My eyes flew open and I saw that I was sleeping on the couch and Bella was lying partially on me and partially on the couch. And I was lying under Bella. It was very good feeling. My arms were partially wrapped around her.

How could I wake her up? What's the time? I watched my watch and It was 6.34 a.m. So I still have a half an hour till the alarm clock starts. Before I could do anything else I fell asleep again.

I woke up because there was some annoying voice. My eyes flew open. Alarm clock. I watched as Bella lifted her head on my chest to look around.

"Oops. Sorry, I fell asleep again.." she said as soon as she recognized where she is. She was so adorably confused and her hair was so messy.

"Yeah, me too." I said and Bella awkwardly stood up.

I sat up and made my way towards my bedroom and went to the shower. How could I well asleep? Ugh.. I'm terrible. But I have to admit, this was the best sleep what I have ever had. Is it Bella or couch? I don't know. But the feeling of Bella in my arms was so good.

At the time I was done with the shower I decided to act like nothing happened. It really wasn't nothing but it was so good.

Seemed like Bella decided the same, because she - was like normally in the kitchen and cooking. There was two mugs of tea on the kitchen island. I took one of them and took a sip. Aaah..

"Damn.." I muttered.

"What is it?" Bella asked, pretty alarmed.

"Ah nothing.. burned my tongue and I think it's yours because, it's awfully sweet." I told her and this caused her laugh.

"Sorry about that." she smiled sweetly. She took our breakfast and put it to the plates. I just stared at her.. again. It's just so unreal that someone so beautiful and kind be right here with me. I came back to Earth when Bella waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry. What?" I said, embarrassed again.

"I said that your phone is ringing." she replied kindly.

"Oh okay." I said and made my fay to the living room. I took my phone and checked who is it. Dad. Why?

"Hello?"

"Hello, son." he said with familiar and calming voice.

"Hey, Dad."

"I was wondering what are you doing today..?"

"Umm.. it Tuesday, right? I guess I'm at work. Why?"

"Son, we need to talk. Maybe your lunch break?"

"Uh, sure. It's 12.30. Maybe you can come to the cafe across the building, you know that place, don't you?" I replied.

"Yes, sure. Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Sure think, Dad."

"See you soon. And thanks again." he said softly.

"Bye." and I hung up. It was clear from his voice that he was exhausted, but he was hurt, that was sure. I don't know, but I can't be mad at him. I mean, he was drunk, alone and in foreign country. That really doesn't make sense, but I'm not mad at him. I'm sure that Mom and Dad will work this out. Thirty years of marriage isn't something you can broke easily.

But what do I know? I have never been in love.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen, where Bella was eating and reading a newspaper.

"Everything okay?" she asked and looked up at me.

"Yeah, just.. my Dad called.." I said and then I remembered that Bella didn't know anything about my parents' problems. Should I tell her or not? I don't know. Bella is not pushy, but she arched her brow.

"He wants to talk. Of course you didn't know, but.. my Dad cheated on my Mom." I whispered the last sentence and Bella gasped. "He has never done it before. He was out of the country with some business things and he got drunk and then it happened.. I can't be mad a him. I know it doesn't make sense, but I really am not mad. Mom and Dad has been married thirty years and I don't think thirty years brake so easily.. well yeah, not so easily.." I was babbling.. damn.

"I understand you." she whispered. I look down to her and she continued. "My father was the same – he was out of the country and got drunk. He came home and told immediately to Mom. Mom broke his nose." she said and giggled. Wow. My mother did the same. "But now they are together again. They were separated about week or so. Eventually they realized that Dad was stupid and they can't live without each other."

"You know.." I said and she looked up to me. "my Mother broke my Father's nose too." I said and she giggled again. "I just hope that they'll work it out." I said seriously.

"I know." she said softly and got up, she ruffled my hair again. God. Damn this was a good feeling.

I ate our breakfast and went to the living room. Bella come out of her room wearing blue tight jeans, blue shirt and a leather jacket. Oh so sexy.

"Okay. I've got to go. Bye." she said as she gathered her keys and phone.

"Bye." I said.

She was out. And I was alone again. Why did I felt so alone when she wasn't around? Ha! Because she was my only friend. My brother and sister counted as brother and sister, not friends. Bella was the only friend I had..

I headed out of the apartment and started my car. I drove towards the building, where I work. I wondered, what about Dad would like to talk about..

I entered the building and headed towards my office. I walked past Gina or Gianna on whoever she was hopeless flirting and straight to my office and sat down.

Work went better today than yesterday. When the watch showed 12.22 I decided it was time to go to the cafe to face my Father.

I chose one quiet cornet and sat there to wait my father. He came about two minutes after. His nose was covered with bandage. Good. Dad's eyes were so sad and tired. He doesn't sleep well, when he is away from Mom. He sat across me.

"Hello, son."

"Hello" I said and I really wondered why did he want to meet.

"I invited you here, because I really need to talk with you." he pleaded.

"Talk." I said softly.

"I know that you're close with you Mother and I know you know what happened in Russia. " he said quietly, voice full of shame and disgust. "But that's not it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The woman, Irina, told me that we didn't err.. sleep. She said I was so trunk I that passed out when I got into my hotel room. She said that she helped me out of my clothes and put me into the bed. The last thing I remember from this night is leaving the pub with her. Put I kno-I swear I didn't sleep with her."

"How do you know that?" I barked out little too harshly.

"Trust me, son, I know." he said and smirked a little. I absolutely understood what he was saying .

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked softly.

"Will you please arrange meeting with your Mother? I need to explain things to her." he pleaded.

I thought about his words and it seems like he wasn't lying. "I'll see what I can do." I said finally.

His smile was huge, smile of relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you for a rest of my life!"

"Ah, don't over do it, Dad."

He nodded and we started to eat and chattered a little.

"Okay, I've got to go now."

"Sure." he said and we both stood up and walked towards the door. When we were outside he turned to me. "Thank you, son -" his voice was full of gratitude "for not hating me." he said and gave me a brief hug.

"Dad, whatever you do I can't hate you."

"Thank you." he said again. "Okay, go now. See you soon"

"Bye." and I walked away.

Sweet. My dad is still faithful. I'm more than sure that Dad didn't lie. Now, how can I arrange their meeting.

The other half of the day passed quickly. I went home and I was so freaking happy.

I was whistling when I waked into my apartment. Bella looked at me with confused expression and arched brow. Damn.. she is so adorable.

"Are you high or something?" she asked distrustfully.

I laughed. "No, I'm just happy."

"Wow. It must be euphoria or something, 'cause you usually smile a lot." she said.

"Nah, it's just my parents." I repeated the conversation what I had with my Father.

"That's wonderful" she came over to me, smiling, and patted my shoulder. But I pulled her into a hug. I wrapped my hands around her. I guess she was confused, so one second she just stand there – in my embrace. After that one second she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her touch made me shiver. I really never ever wanted to let her go. But eventually the phone rang. I pulled away with a deep sigh, Bella stand there for a second and then went to her rom.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to check the caller's ID.

"Yo, bro." Emmett said and I could hear his smile.

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"You and Dad already talked, right?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah." I replied happily.

"Can you fucking believe this shit! Uuuh Gooosh, I'm so freaking happy that dad was faithful!"

"Same thing, bro." I said.

"And now we just have to wait."

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll work it out." I replied to him.

"I'm totally convinced." he said and laughed.

"Me too. Hey, does our little sis knows about this?"

"No she doesn't. Shit, I've gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

That's good. Our little sister is a "bit" over-reacting, but we all love her like crazy.

Bella walked into the living room door and leaned against the door.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." I answered. I'm actually starving.

She went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. I sit down to the couch. I don't understand it : whole apartment is just huge and here, it's just a tiny couch. Not that I minded sitting close to Bella, but still..

Bella called the dinner is ready. I immediately went to the kitchen. The smell is wonderful.

"I hope you're okay with lasagna." she said apologetically.

"Absolutely" in fact that I love lasagna. My Mother used to do it every Friday when we were kids.

Bella smiled and took her seat. I took seat at my usual spot, across from her. I took a bite of lasagne and god was it delicious. I have to admit, it was even better than my Mother's. I moaned deeply and I swallowed the bite.

"I take it as you like it?" she said, but it sounded like question.

"Oh god, yes. It so delicious." I replied and she said a little 'thanks'

We had a little chat while our dinner.

"Tell me about your Mother." she said suddenly.

"She is the best Mother in the world. She is caring, kind, emotional, responsible. She can knit, you know. She is a very good cook. And she is my best friend" I said slightly smiling. "She is very beautiful. And she has green eyes like I have and the same hair colour but hers isn't so wild." I whined.

"Sounds like a very good Mother." she said and then smiled slyly. "And your hair is awesome." and she reached over to ruffle my hair again. It sent electric shocks over my body.

I smiled aswell. We went back to the living room and sat down, watched some "Family guy" and eventually said our 'goodnights' and went to bed. I drifted quickly asleep.

Next few days passed very quickly. Too quickly. I kinda enjoyed he routine I had. It was comfortable. And it was selfish to think like this, but I guess I am selfish.

On Friday Bella checked on my palm. She does it every other day. It was still sore, but Bella took care of it and it's pretty good.

Mom and Dad had a meeting on Thursday. Dad told her everything she needed to know and Dad is back at home with Mom. It's good to see them together again.

My brother got to know that he and his wife are expecting baby boy. I have to admit, I envied them, because they were so happy and they had each other.

I still haven't heard anything about my sister. I'm worried, though I shouldn't be.

And I'm having some weird dreams, which I don't remember when I wake up.

It's weird. Life is so weird.

* * *

So sweeties. When you read this, then leave some review, please! Next chapter will come out when I have at least 8 reviews. :)

Lots of love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I lost my patience with you. REVIEW if you want me to continue.**

* * *

Today, On Saturday Bella decided I needed some education in cooking. So she is trying to teach me some things. Trying. It was trying because I just couldn't do anything but stare at her. So beautiful. So extraordinary. She was talking about something but I didn't listen. She looked up to me under her long lashes and then I was really really lost into her eyes.

It was uncomfortable like this. No women has ever had an effect on me. And now, there is Bella. She has an effect on me.

"Are you even listening?" she accused softly.

"Uuh.." I managed to say and she slapped softly my chest and I laughed. Hugs were normal between us now and yeah, she sometimes slapped my chest when she pretended to be angry. But I knew, she was never angry. She is a happy soul. And she sometimes ruffles my hair.

And of course, with every touch she sent electricity over my body. It was pure pleasure.

"Do you want to continue or not? Because if you can't concentrate then nothing will come out." she said.

"Let's continue." I said decisively and I finally stood up from my leaning-against-kitchen-island-position.

I really really tried very hard to listen and concentrate but time after time she peeked up at me and of course I lost my trail of though.

Eventually I understood she was teaching me to muffins and after them she taught me how to make some fried chicken with I don't know what. She is a good teacher. Very good. I bet when she'd be a teacher, the students would be ogling her not the blackboard.

After eating the food we made our way to living room. She was wearing leggings and tunic. Damn, she was sexy. We sat down on the floor and started to play scrabble. She won. It was 10 p.m. When we decided to watch a movie. We watched "Scream 4" which was a great movie. Bella hid her face in her hands when there was some awful scene. And time after time she said 'oh my god' which was super-adorable. There was one moment when she hid her face into my chest.

After the movie she was asleep again. Her head was on my shoulder and to be honest, I was only seconds away from falling asleep. And I fell asleep.

Hmmm.. so soft, warm and comfortable. I was awake again. No I was half-awake and half-dreaming, because what could possibly be so soft and comfortable? My eyes flew open when I realized I was awake and it was Bella, who was so soft and so comfortable. She was lying half on me and half on the couch. She was between my hands again, in my embrace. She was so damn adorable.

It's kinda weird. Do I really move so much while I sleep?

Bella mumbled something about ice cream and I fell asleep again.

I woke when I heard some annoying sound. It was phone ringing. Bella yawned, lifted her head from my chest and then looked around, confused.

"Damn it." she hissed and stood up and stumbled towards her phone. I yawned as she had a short convocation. Her hair was so sexily messy.

She walked back and sat down to the armrest of the couch. "Sorry for using you as my mattress." she smirked.

I yawned again and replied "No problem."

She smiled, got up and ruffled my hair and walked away mumbling something about 'really comfortable mattress, indeed'. Was she mumbling about me?

I left this thought there and made my way to my bedroom. I went straight to the shower. Hot, relaxing shower. Why sleeping on couch feels so much better than sleeping in my own good bed? Don't know.

I came out of the shower and put on my sweat pants and T-shirt. I went straight to the kitchen. Smells were just overwhelming.

"Waffles?" I asked smiling as I took seat.

"Yeah." Bella replied with smirk. She was wearing leggins again and tunic, blue this time.

I took a sip from my mug and groaned a very low groan. Tea is too hot and I burned my tongue.

"I'm sorry. This kettle is too powerful." she said shyly.

"Oh come on, that's not your fault."

She gave me an apologetic smile and turned her back to me to continue with the breakfast.

Smell of waffles, this brought back my childhood. My Mother did those very often.

The smell of the ones Bella did was overwhelming, but the taste was absolutely delicious. I moaned a low moan and Bella arched her brow.

"Delicious, just delicious." I said.

She smiled a little smile, which distracted me. Her pink, plump lips were so inviting.

And now and then when she bit her lip I wondered how would it feel to kiss her.

I snapped my mind back to the reality. We had a little talk while we ate. Plans for today : I'm going to clean the apartment, or at least trying to clean and she wanted to do read some books about brain surgery.

It was afternoon when I finally finished cleaning. Literally, this place shines now. Bella sat on the couch whole time and read some kind of brain surgery book. She was so focused it made me smile. I don't know if she ever moved herself. Yeah, she moved her hand to turn the pages but that was all.

"You finished?" she asked suddenly and it made me jump "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Nice job." she said with amusement. I tried to muffle my laugh, but I couldn't.

"So, how is the book"

"Oh, that's fine." she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah? You really didn't even move yourself the whole time."

"Okay, it was so interesting!" she said and she started to explain me things that I couldn't understand. But I still listened. And now I saw that she loves her job. She does it with passion. "So yeah, I don't know how much did you understand or not but surgery is cool." she said sweetly.

All I could manage was a smile. Later, we played some scrabble, said our 'goodnights' and went to bed.

I wake up because of the peeping of my alarm clock. I climbed out of the bed and went to a shower. After showering I put on my jeans and button-down shirt.

There was a weird smell when I got out of my bedroom. Weird, but sweet and delicious. What is it?

"Happy birthday!" Bella said, while smiling sweetly. She came over me and gave me a hug.

"Um.. thanks.." is it really June 20?

"You.. seem to be surprised." she stated.

"I am. Um, I didn't know it was June 20." I said and snorted.

"Well. Now, you're one year older. How old are you now."

"Ah.. too old. Twenty seven." I whined. Three years and I am thirty. Ugh..

"It's not old." Bella laughed. "But come on, I made you a _cake_."

I saw there a cake. It was so beautiful. It has layers and they were in different colours. I wondered, if this is the same cake what Mom made me, because, if it is I'm going to eat most of it.

Bella told me to cut slices and I did it. I took a bite and moaned, deeply.

"Oh my god, it's more than delicious!" I accused.

"Well, thanks." she answered.

"Where did you got this recipe?"

"Um.. there is a blog that I follow in the internet. And yeah, I took it from there." she said shyly. My Mother has a cooking blog, maybe Bella took it from there. Awesome.

We ate and had a little chat.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"Ugh, September 13." she said and her voice was weird.

"What's that voice?"

"Just.. every time I think about my birthday I remember one of my birthday parties. It was 13 and Friday. It was a disaster. " she said and I arched my brow to her, so she continued. "It was when I turned seven. We were at the diner with my friends and family. First of all, my Father slipped and dropped the cake, and then _he_ slipped again and he fell on cake. His pants were covered with cake. He was funny thought my cake was ruined. Later, then fire alarm went on and you know, these thing in the ceiling which splash water, started working and my presents were ruined and we were all wet. While the drive to home, the car smelled so weird. Of course, it was because of my Father's pants." by the time she was finished she was laughing so hard. I was laughing with her. "And after that I really haven't celebrate my birthday outside my home in Arizona." she said when she was calmed down.

"Oh." I said under my breath and half-laughing. "You still have some good story from your childhood. I don't have any."

"I'm sure you have."

Ugh.. I'm 27. 27! I really haven't thought about it before, but now I see my family's concern. In fact, I'm concerned now, too. I really miss the feeling someone cuddling me, kissing me, embracing me. I sighed. I have never felt them. Yeah, my exes were just like sex or nothing. They didn't cuddle, they didn't even kiss me. But really, it's okay, because I really didn't want kisses from them. I didn't love them.

"Hey you okay?" Bella asked suddenly, obviously noticing my weird expression.

"A yeah, just lost in thought." I replied and Bella sent me a stiff nod.

Ten minutes later, she was gone. Job. And I headed out too. My car was unusually dirty, but I don't have any time to take it to car wash. I sighed and climbed in. Maybe I'm bachelor forever? "Forget it. When it is like this, then it is." I said to myself and walked into the building.

Gina or Gianna or whoever she was – I still don't know her name and I don't really care either – greeted me with weird enthusiasm.

I went to my office and started working. By 12.05 I was done with my work. Usually it's hard to work, but today I had like extra-enercy. Of course, Bella's cake. It was so sweet. Just like my Mother's.

And then suddenly my office door was wide open and there were my Mother and Father, and my brother. My baby sister isn't here.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and stood up.

"What do you _think _we are dong here?" asked Emmett and took me into his bear hug. "Happy birthday, baby brother!"

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said as he release me. I forgot it, again.

They all gave me hugs and 'happy birthdays' and Mom brought a cake. This was new one. It was damn good.

We had a little chat too and they left.

It was so damn good to see my parents happily together. By brother, like usually was wearing one of his smiles, which brought his dimples up.

The day passed quickly. I went home and Bella was already making dinner.

After we ate we went to the living room and sat down to the couch and wached the TV.

After a while I started.

"Why don't you wear dresses or skirts?" I asked suddenly.

"Ah, why are you asking?" she asked with a little laugh.

"I was just wondering.."

"Would you like me to?" she asked again.

"It's not mine to say. Ask your boyfriend or something." I muttered.

"Um, in case you haven't notice, then I don't have a boyfriend or something." she smirked.

"You don't?" I asked with curiosity. My brow was furrowed.

"Have you seen anyone around here?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't know." she said "I have only stumbled into assholes."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the boyfriends I've had were assholes." she replied and arched a brow. "And by boyfriend I meant only two of them.. I have had two boyfriends."

"And what do you mean by the assholes?" I asked softly.

"They were just.. aah.. they smoked and drank too much. They never spent time with me, not that I wanted. I didn't love them. The last boyfriend I had was like two years ago. And sex was just horrible." she giggled and I laughed. "What about you?"

"Oh.. I have had two girlfriends. Last one was four years ago." yeah, I haven't had sex for four years. "I didn't love them. They got too clingy and I didn't even introduce them to my parents. For them this was just money and sex. Sex was a torture." I said and laughed. "Do you miss you exes?"

"Hell no. You?" she said immediately.

"No." I said surly and shook my head.

After a short pause she started. "Why did you ask me about wearing dresses or skirts?" she asked smugly.

"Umm.. I don't know." and then I looked her legs. "You have great legs."

"Well, thanks." she said and smacked playfully my chest. I laughed and turned my attention back to the TV.

Wow. She is single. This is something I didn't expect.

She got up and told me 'goodnight' and went to her bedroom. I'm not sure how many second or minutes passed, but I fell asleep.

Oh my god, my back! It hurts.. Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and I was in the living room. Couch? I've been sleeping here two times with Bella, and it was so comfortable, and now here once it was so freaking uncomfortable. Thought, it was uncomfortable, I fell asleep again.

I woke up again when I felt a light shook. "Edward, wake up." Bella whispered softly.

I just mumbled low "Yeah, yeah." and ignored her.

"Come on, wake up." she said and shook my shoulder again. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. Bella was smirking and kneeling in front of me. "I don't know how many times I called you. You were like.. dead." she smiled.

"Oh.." I said and awkwardly stood up, slowly. Bella stood up too. I stretched and I could feel how painful my back and muscles were. I groaned and Bella smiled a sad smile. She ordered me to go to the shower and walked towards the kitchen.

I showered. Damn it. My muscles were so painful. I bet when Bella would be there with me, my condition would be better. I frowned at that thought. I really shouldn't think like this. I made my way out of the bathroom and got dressed. Then I went to the kitchen, where breakfast was already waiting for me.

"Um, I guess you should wait a little, because tea is still too hot." she warned me.

"Thanks." I said under my breath.

As we ate, we had a small talk, like every day. Bella finished her food, got up and ruffled my hair and walked away. This action – ruffling my hair always made my smile. It was just so good feeling. Electric shocks. But so damn good.

And also, we had a pact : I do dishes, because she makes food. I came up with this, in the beginning she didn't like it, but I bet she loves it now.

I started with dishes. It's easy, but yeah, with me, it's.. dangerous. I'm just too clumsy. I dropped the plate.. Great.

"Damn you and your clumsiness." Bella said and smiled slightly. I know she wasn't angry, she just pretended.

"Can't help it." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know.." she said quietly. She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys. "Try to be careful, please and yeah.. I'm going." she said, slightly smiling.

"I'll see what I can do." I muttered.

She laughed. "Yeah. Bye now.."

"Bye." I replied and she walked towards the front door.

I finished with the dishes and headed out.

* * *

**Here is the thing : if you want me to continue, then review. When I have at least 10 reviews, then the next is coming out. When 10 isn't coming, then maybe next one isn't coming out either. So REVIEW. **

**Anyway, be awesome. ;)**

Tatlis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about this post guys. I'm just.. having a good mood, I guess. But. Here is my another dear FILLER. :D **

* * *

Every day I admire Bella's beauty and her beautiful soul. Every day I think how could someone so good even exist.

Three weeks has passed from my birthday. It was normal by now, when Bella and I wake up in the living room, lying on couch, in each other embrace. It was normal, because we both got home, eat, go to the living room, sit down, have some talk, watch some TV and then we just fall asleep. It's like two times a week when I wake up in the living room.

Nothing has changed. Thought, I stared Bella more often. It's pretty annoying part, because Bella caught me doing this very frequently. When she saw me doing this she just smirked and keep dong whatever she did. What is wrong with me?

Right now, Bella cleaned the kitchen and I tried to concentrate on the book I was reading. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Bella said as she rushed towards the door. Seconds later I heard a familiar squeak.

"Bella!" she squeaked.

"Alice!" and I got up and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing here. Tell me that you're lining together?!" she asked Bella enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Alice we live together." I said and her face lit up. "As roommates. Bella made a contract with me." I said and her face fell.

"Damn it. I really hoped that you finally found someone!" she said and I walked towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome back, baby sister." I said, still hugging her.

"Hey, bro." she replied. I pulled away and

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" Alice whispered to Bella, assuming that I can't hear and I snorted at this.

"Alice, I'm sure." Bella replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. You two would be perfect together!" she squealed again. I just raised my brows at her. I was really surprised. "So are you guys going to invite me in or not?" she asked and tried to look disappointed.

"Come on in, little sis." I said.

"You know, it's kinda weird when somebody tells me little.." she said as she walked in. But then suddenly snorted. "But every freaking day somebody tells me this."

"Alice, look how tiny you are.."

"Oh, 4.8' is tiny?" she accused.

"No ma'am, it's huge." I said sarcastically and she smirked.

She went straight to the lining room and sit down to the cough. "Oh, dear. You need a bigger couch." she said. I and Bella just snorted and exchanged a glance.

"Have you already-" I started to ask, but Alice cut me off.

"Nope, bro, you're the first who I gave this honor. I'm going to Mom and Dad's later." she said.

"Alice, do you want something to eat?" Bella asked

"Yes please." she said and raised her hands like she was praying. "I really hope that you made some food , because Edward is horrible cook." she said.

Bella just laughed a little laugh and went to the kitchen.

"What is going on with you two?" Ali asked as soon as Bella was out of the earshot.

"Uh.. what do you mean?" I replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I look at her like she is some kind of shining star or sun or something.." she trailed off.

I just raised my brows at her. She had a puzzled expression on her face. Luckily Bella returned with some food for Alice. She gave it to her and Alice patted on a empty space next to her. Bella sat down next to her.

"So anyway dudes, you just need to hear this! As you know I was In France. In the beginning I just drive around wuth my car across the country. I wasn't in Paris thought I told I was. I was in Epinal! Can you believe this, it was so beautiful and so romantic. It was like.. oh I don't know. I can't put it into the words! But there was so inviting river so I went to canoeing. Alone. So I was canoeing until one jackass slammed my canoe and my canoe was immediately overturned. I freaking fell into the water and I almost drawn! But one fucking sexy guy – um I meant the jackass – gave me a CPR and I was alive again! He apologized like some kind of machine! He just couldn't stop. Later we had a dinner together. And after that night I thought I'll never see him again.. Okay so anyway few days later I was in Otsogorrigaine or something and went hiking. Can you guys actually believe it? I went freaking hiking. So I was like in half-way point when I saw this jackass again. Actually, he is not a jackass, he is a very very sweet and caring. And we finished the trail together. And also we finished our France trip together. I was just so happy with him that I forgot to call you guys. Oh, and you know what?! He lives in Washington!" she talked so quickly that I'm not sure if I caught everything.

"Alice - " I started, but she cut me off.

"Of course not, silly. I don't go to bed with some random guy. Ohh.. but he isn't random guy!" she sighed.

"I didn't want to ask this.." I said, I guess too low to her because, she just continued and continued to talk and talk.

I have never understood her ability to talk. She just blabbed about random stuff but wile she was talking she made it interesting with her tone.

.."and he can freaking cook! He even owns a restaurant. I can't remember the name, but I went there the first thing I was back Washington. God, I can't remember the name, but it was literally fantastic! You two should _really_ arrange a date there. It's not really far from here. And I just don't know! I only know him month or so, but I - " she stopped, realizing – I guess – that I was there too. "But yeah, anyway you should see him! She is so hot and handsome. His hair is just so.. silky and beautiful and he has so beautiful eyes!" she squealed.

I just sighed and Ali looked at me. "Oh, sorry. I'm babbling again! Am I bothering you?" she asked and looked between Bella and me.

"No, Ali. It's just good to have you back. I really missed you." I said quietly.

She started to walk towards me. "Oh, big brother, I missed you too." she sobbed quietly and she pulled me into her hug. Eventually she stepped away.

"You really need to find someone. I want to have some more nieces than Emmett's." Ali said and smirked sadly at me.

She was concerned, like everybody else in my family. But I snorted. "Ali, go find someone to yourself, I want some nephews."

"Dude, I'm far too young to have children. 23 is young, isn't it? And I told you, I met someone.." she trailed off.

"Is this serious?" I asked seriously.

"Well.. kinda yeah.." she said shyly, but I could tell she was happy like hell..

"Well.. then I'd like to meet my future brother-in-law." I stated.

Alice squeaked and clapped her hands. "I'll send you a text which has the name of the restaurant, I'll give you and address, day and time. And we'll meet then. And Bella.." she looked Bella now. "..I want you to come to. You can't refuse. Understood?" she stated.

Bella watched her innocently and I guess she was speechless so she just nodded sadly.

Alice clapped her hands and stormed towards the front door. I and Bella followed her. Alice turned around and gave Bella tight hug and whispered something to her. I couldn't catch what she said, but Bella's brow furrowed. Alice turned to me and gave tight hug too. All she said was, thought it was a very low whisper "Bro, take your courage." I felt my brow furrowing. I couldn't understand her. She just turned away from us and walked away.

As she was out of the door I closed it and sighed. Damn, I've missed her.

"Want something to eat?" Bella asked. And I just nodded.

I went back to the living room and sat down to the couch. It really is little, but I don't really mind sitting so close to Bella.

Bella came to the lining room with two plates. She put them down to the coffee table, sat down beside me and I saw there was a schnitzel and potatoes on the plate. I really don't know any people who can make schnitzel by themselves.

"Y-y-you made the schnitzel?" I asked, surprised even.

"Uh, um yeah.. It's a cheese-schnitzel, actually." she replied.

I just smiled. "It's my favorite ." I said happily. Bella smiled a proud smile too.

We ate in practically in silence, but the silence wasn't awkward. It was good.

"So how do you know Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, she is one of the nurses at the hospital." she replied and I guess she saw the shock across my face. "Umm.. what is it?" she asked then.

"Uh, nothing. I just have forgotten that Alice worked in hospital aswell." I replied.

"Huh." she said. "Do you have more sisters or brothers?"

"Yeah, brother. Emmett." I said and smiled. Her face told me that she wanted to know more, but she didn't ask it so I continued. "He is huge. And he has a smile glued on his face. He is very chatty and social He is a big touchy which means that he has got a big heart. He'd do absolutely everything for the ones he loves." I said proudly. I really am proud to have brother like Emmett.

Bella smiled a tiny smile. "Good brother."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have brother like Emmett." I replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. One bitchy little sister, Lauren who hates me and.. I had one more sister, Bree. She.. she died when she was seventeen. She was two years older, she was my best friend and my whole world was messed up, when she died." she paused. "She had a leukemia." she said sadly and I saw tears.

"Oh god.. I'm .. I'm sorry Bella.." I said and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my hand over her shoulders and she turned her head and started sobbing on my chest. I took her into my embrace and just held her. Eventually she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry like this.." she said quietly not looking up at me and not breaking the embrace.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said quietly and I caressed her hair. She took a deep breath and I knew she was asleep. And after a few seconds, I was asleep too.

I woke up thanks to the annoying peeping again. Bella lifted her head from my chest and I yawned.

"Morning." she said sleepily.

"Morning." I mumbled back and yawned again. She got up and ordered me to go to the sower. And I did as she commanded. I really do enjoy the mornings when I wake up and the first thing I see is Bella.

_Bella. _

She is the sight for sore eyes. I really get used to it, but her beauty is something you can't get used with. I wonder, how her co-workers cope with her beauty.

Oh shit.. I have totally forgotten that my Dad works at hospital. How in the hell could I forgot this?

I climbed out of the shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Breakfast as already ready. Bella warned me with the tea again, as every morning and I just couldn't understand how in the hell I have been so lucky to have so good roommate. Or apartment-mate..

"Hey, what's your surname?" I asked suddenly, when I realized that I didn't know it. I really didn't want to be rude, but she only smiled.

"It's Swan." she said. "Full name is Isabella Marie Swan.." her voice was weird..

"What's that tone?" I asked.

"Nah, I just don't like my name." she said and smiled a tiny smile.

"It's a beautiful name.." I replied and shrugged.

"But what is yours?"

"Ugh.. Edward Anthony Cullen." I scoffed.

"Nice." she said quietly. I watched her with surprise and then some weird flash speared across her face. "Wait.. are you.. somehow related with Dr. Carlise Cullen?"

I smiled shyly. "Uh, yeah. He is my Father."

"Wow." she said, obviously kind of in shock.

"What? Are you enemies or something like that?" I asked and I wasn't even joking.

"Oh, no. We're pretty good coworkers and get along pretty good too. " she replied and relief speared over me.

"Why were you so surprise then?"

"You kind of act very similarly – you are very polite, and talk like.. very similarly and you both run your hand through your hair when you are nervous or something.." I guess she saw me frowning and continued. "And I'm not sure if you are aware that you do it.."

"Well yeah.. and I guess this hair thing habit is learned from him.."

"I guess." she replied quietly.

We ate our food and headed to work.

* * *

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW **

**And also, be awesome. **

**TatLis. :)**

**P.S. My school holiday is over now. So when i don't post for a while, then know, that school is taking almost all of my time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another filler. Uh, and review! :)**

* * *

When I arrived to work was greeted with pathetic flirting attempt. Gina. Or Gianna or whatever, again.. This woman just don't understand when I say no.

"Hey, pretty boy. Wanna go for lunch later?" she asked hopefully.

"No, thanks." I replied and she walked closer.

"Oh, why not?" she tried to smile a sweet smile but she failed.

"Just no." I said and she stepped closer and ran her hand across my chest. I immediately slapped her hand away as gently as I could and stepped away. Ugh.. Her touch was just repulsive.

"Oh, c'mon pretty boy. "

"I need Mr. Carter's project on my table." I said and walked into my office. I sat down into my chair and started to work. Gina or Gianna – I really need to know her name, maybe just surname, Ms. Maple – so Ms. Maple stepped by and brought me the project I needed. She had a very disappointed look on her face.

At 11.23 there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said quietly.

The door cracked open and there was my brother. "Hey, Em. Shouldn't you be at work or something?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards him and pointed him to sit down.

Where is his smile? He looked.. distracted.

"Everything okay?" I asked again when he didn't respond.

"Yeah. Everything is just.. perfect." he replied with a very soft smile. From his voice, I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Define.. perfect.. you seem to be.. distracted..?"

Now he was grinning ear to ear. "We are having twins! Twins! You get it? Twins!" He was happy. I have never seen him so happy.

"Congratulations, bro!" I said happily.

He sighed deeply and happily.

"But.. but how did you got to know? I mean.. you..? You were supposed to have one child or something..?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well yeah. This freaking gynecologist was just so stupid so we changed our doctors. And yeah, the other doctor find out that we are having twins! Oh god.. I have always wanted twins." he said and sighed.

I didn't know what to tell so I just smiled.

"Oh, and yeah.. I'm not skipping job. It has some kind of emergency.. Whatever that means." he said nonchalantly and I just nodded.

"How long more till the birth?" I asked.

" Uh, three months. Rose is kinda bitchy at the moment. Hormones and stuff.." he said happily. "But the bitchyness doesn't bother me slightest. I mean.. it's worth it."

"Yeah. It is." I mumbled quietly.

"Dude, would you please do something for me?" he asked.

"Depends on what you ask me to do." I replied.

"I figured you'd say so.." he mumbled. "But.. please, just please. I wanna be uncle sometime soon and Ali is little bit too young to have a child so please find someone, get married and get some bunch of children." he said with alarm on his voice.

"Em, it really don't depend on me." I replied.

"Yes, it does. This woman there.. the I don't know, secretary or something that Gina or whatever is crazy to get you."

"Not interested." I said.

"Well yeah.. she seems to be not your type.." he trailed off and gave me an odd look, smirk and brow furrowing. "What is your type?" he asked and I laughed.

"I don't know." I replied, thought I knew exactly what is my type.

"Yeah.. you're lying." he stated. It was my turn to give him a smirk.

"So.. Mom and Dad already know about the baby news?" I asked.

"No. I was around the area and.. I hope I wasn't.. like.. interrupting or something..?" he said apologetically.

"Oh, no, no. You're always welcomed." I said with slight smile and he returned with it.

"So.. I guess I should go now." he said and got up and I did the same. "See you around, yeah?" he asked.

"We'll see." I said and he opened the door and walked away.

The other half of day at work passed in blur. I was dying to go home and just have some rest.

So when I opened my front door I was greeted with the good aroma of the dinner what Bella was making. I entered with smile and went straight to the kitchen. I was still smiling when I saw Bella cooking. I leaned against the doorframe and just watched her.

"Hey." she said cheerfully.

"Hey." I replied.

Her brow creased and she watched me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I said under my breath.

I know I didn't convince her, but she let it be. "Do you want dinner here or in the living room?" she asked.

"Living room will be fine." I replied quietly.

Em and Rose are having baby. Uh, _babies. _Oh, admit it already, you're jealous. No, not jealous. It's envy : they are married and expecting baby. _Babies. _And yeah.. I'm here and alone. Even Alice has someone. Maybe my parents think I'm gay too?

"Edwaaard?" Bella asked quietly and shook my shoulder. "What is wrong with you today?" she asked.

I didn't reply. Instead I just grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. Again, she just stand there for a one second – taken bu surprise, I guess – before wrapping her hands around my waist. It was damn good feeling.

I don't know, how long we stand there, but eventually, I pulled away. When I allowed myself to look at Bella's eyes I could see only confusion and concern.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a hug." I said and I was pretty embarrassed.

"Anytime, Edward. Anytime." Bella replied with a little smile.

"Thanks." I said under my breath.

We went to the lining room and ate our food in silence, but Bella kept throwing concerned glances towards me.

As we finished, Bella finally talked. "Are you going to tell me, what is bothering you?" she said softly.

"Nah, I don't thinks so." I replied with smirk.

"Thought so." she said very quietly.

We watched some TV and a little nit later I caught myself watching some kind of sad romantic movie.

It really was a sad movie.

I saw Bella's eyes glistening. Was she.. crying?

"Heey, what is it?" I asked and caressed lightly her hair.

"Ah, nothing. It's just moving story." there was something more.. something she didn't tell me.

"But?" I said and Bella looked at me.

"I'm just.. ugh.. it sounds so stupid.. I really can't believe I'm saying this, but I really am kind of jealous of these people." she said and waved towards the TV.

Oh, I wasn't the only one? "It's not stupid.." I said quietly. "In fact.. I actually feel the same."

"What?" she asked immediately.

"Uuh, I'm 27 and I'm so lonely. I just.. wish I had someone to.. I don't know.. to even hug daily." I replied and I felt myself so stupid.

"Same here." she said and she frowned. "But.. I said anytime, Edward. So you can hug me anytime you want." she said playfully.

"You really meant that?" I was really surprised.

"Sure. I just need someone to hug too." she replied with sad smile.

We turned our attentions back to the TV. There was a scene where the lead woman announced she is pregnant and everyone were cheered.

"Emmett and Rose are having a baby. Ugh.. _Babies._" I said with annoyance.

"Your brother and his wife?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah.. they are having twins.. twins."

"But?" she was way too observant.

"I envy them." I said quietly.

"Because?"

"They are married for long time. They are having babie_s_. They are so in love. I really want to have this feeling too." I really felt like a complete idiot. I was baring my.. dreams? or wishes? or what they were?

"I totally understand you." she said and patted my hand. I took in mine and I felt this electricity all over my body. I linked my fingers with hers and looked into her eyes. I could see that she was a little confused.

"I'm so jealous of them." I admitted.

"Yo-you are -"

I understood what she assumed so I cut her of and shook my head and smile at this. "No, I'm not in love with Rosalie. I'm jealous because they have this perfect family."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that.."

We watched this movie for a while in silence.

"Hey, I forgot to ask earlier, bu do you have some old fight or something with Mike Newton?" she asked cautiously.

"Why do you ask?" I asked and I was already pretty nervous.

"Uh.. he is in the hospital.. something with his liver. But he was mumbling in his sleep your name and cursing a little too much and.. making bad promises.. It just.. got me worried."

I swallowed thickly. "It was.. an accident." I muttered and I couldn't look into Bella's eyes, but she gave my hand a little squeeze and I guess she wanted me to continue. "We were out of the high school. I and Mike were friends at this time. It was one stupid party. I was sober, they were so so drunk. I insisted going home, but they didn't listen to me. So I left for a while, but guilt was on me. So after 10 minutes being alone I went back. I convinced them to go home. Like I said, I was sober. I think I was the only one who was sober there. So when we ere by the car Tyler wanted to drive, but I argued with him. I was the sober one. Mike supported me, but Tyler didn't give up. I didn't know what to do, like should I run away or should I fight with Tyler to get them home safely. I almost begged Tyler to let me drive. He agreed, but he said the keys were inside the house, I was quite skeptical, but I still went inside the house to grab the damn keys. When I got them and went back outside the damn car was gone." I told her and shook my head. "I felt so guilty about it. I still do." I whispered. "I was.. what I was? furious.. mad at myself that I believed Tyler. There were four drunk people in the car : Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Eric. They crashed, of course. Three survived but one died. Jessica. She was Mike's girlfriend. I wasn't close with her, but Mike was . I got to know about the crash next day. I totally panicked and told my Father everything I knew." I couldn't still look at Bella. "I felt so guilty, thought even my Father told me that none of it was mine fault." I was whispering again.. "The police stopped by our house and I told them everything. They just listened and all they said was that the drunk ones have to pay the fine." my voice was really flat by then.

Bella was quiet for a while and I wondered maybe she'd stay away from me from now on. I'm not sure if I could handle with it.

"Edward, none of it wasn't your fault. Was not and is not. You were being reasonable and trusting your friend." she said.

I just closed my eyes and shook my head. "Okay, then tell me, why are you blaming yourself?" Bella asked.

"I was the one who let it happen. I was the one who let Tyler drive."

"And? You weren't there, Edward. You can't blame yourself." she said softly and stroked my cheek. It was good feeling.

I leaned my back against the back of the couch and took Bella's hand into mine and rested them on my stomach. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"I'm far too tired to move. I'm going to sleep here." I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Me too." she sighed. I guess we both needed each other tonight.

"Goodnight, Bella"

"Goodnight, Edward."

I fell asleep very quickly. .

I was waken up by this annoying peeping. And I woke up in the same position which I fell asleep. As did Bella.

Bella made breakfast, we ate, chattered a little, said our 'goodbyes' and headed to work.

Work.. work past in blur.

When I was back at home I had this urge to hug Bella again. 'Anytime, Edward. Anytime.' ghosted in my head. I resisted the urge. Watching Bella there, in the kitchen made me feel weird. When Bella _finally _noticed me leaning against the doorframe she smiled at me.

"Hey." she said casually.

"Hey." I replied and smiled.

"How was work?"

"Uh.. boring." I said and shrugged.

"Hmmmm.." she seemed oddly distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Um.. I don't know how do you react, but.. Mike wants to see you. He said it was something important."

"Oh." it was all I could manage. Why would Mike want to talk with _me_? It was still my fault that his loved one died.

"He.. really wants to see you."

"His.. his condition.. ho-how is it?" I asked.

"He needs an implant." she replied and I swallowed thickly.

"I can stop by tomorrow."

"Edward, the thing is : we don't know if he lives. When we can't find the implant he'll die. We don't have much time."

"What you are saying is that I should go today?" I asked cautiously.

"I think it will be best if you go today." she replied quietly.

I shook my head and sighed. "Sorry but.. now I really need a hug." I stepped towards her and she did the same with a slight smile on her face.

We hugged for a while until I decided it was time.

"Good luck." Bella said when I was about to step out of the apartment.

"Thanks." I said under my breath and walked out.

I was seriously torturing my nerves. As I made my way towards the hospital I was just a bunch of nerves.

Now, I knew where Newton was, I just.. need to enter the room. Yeah, I was standing in front of the door of his hospital room.

I knocked softly and I could hear a hoarse 'come in'.

I pushed the door open and I could see him. His face was pale as sheets, but there were bruise-like rounds around his eyes. His hair was a mess and he seemed be so fragile. But he was smiling softly.

"Hey. I thought I'd never see you again." he said hoarsly.

"Yeah, I just got to know that you wanted to talk with me." I replied softly. I walked towards the chair next to his bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"No." he replied quickly.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a short pause.

"Ugh.. I.. I drank too much apparently." he said and snorted. "And my liver is so freaking weak.. Well yeah, that's my fault. I really do drink too much."

"You haven't went to the rehab or something?" I asked as I frown.

"No. Drinking is practically numbness. I don't give a shit when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, I know." I said under my breath.

"Dude, you really need to know something. I really loved Jessica. I miss her. But.. the crash wasn't your fault and we all fucking know that. You were the sober one, and we were just drunk who thought they are going to have some fun. See, when Ty told you to get the keys inside the house and you really did it. I knew you were skeptical about it, but yeah.. I was drunk so I didn't give a shit." he sighed a deep sigh. "I was the fucking one who suggested to have a ride without you, dude. I had the keys and I was driving. It all was my fault that Jess died, it was my fault that Ty is blind now. I never stopped drinking because I knew it would take the pain away. I just felt.. so guilty.." he said it so quietly.

It was weird. I wasn't mad at him. I was better-informed.

"Yo-you.. why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you mad at me?" he asked and is voice was pleading.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"'Cause, it'd be logical to be mad."

"I'm not mad, Mike. Whatever you say, I still feel guilty." I replied quietly.

"Please, just please, don't blame yourself." he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, I was the one who believed Ty."

"I always knew that I had a best friend ever and I just ruined it." he talked very quietly.

I just snorted at that.

"Well, I think I should get going." I said and stood up.

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure. But.. Mike.. When you are getting better, then you have to start with the rehab. Or you'll die."

"I don't mind dying." he muttered and I frowned at him.

"Get well soon." was the last thing I told him and I walked out of the room.

Relief washed over me as I sat into the car. At the time I was home I was already relaxed.

"What did he say?" Bella asked as I walked into the apartment.

I led her to the living room sat down and I told her every detail of all the things Mike told me. She listened very patiently.

"Well.. I'm speechless.." she said finally with amusement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Are we like best friends now? I mean since we talk about everything?" she asked after a little pause.

"You'd like to be?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, BFF." she smirked and nudged me playfully.

"Yeah, BFF." I smirked back.

We watched a movie together and fell asleep on the couch again.

* * *

**Heheheheee. :D *evillaugh* Again, filler. I LOVE filler chapters. Actually no, I don't, but I don't have any other option. I have more fillers coming up. :P Ice will start breaking like.. in 8th or 9th chapter. And when will Edward acknowledge the big truth to himself? **

**(SORRY ABOUT THE CAPSLOCK, BUT READ THIS!) IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, THEN REVIEW! IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP AND DELETE THIS THING THEN REVIEW. BECAUSE, YOU KNOW.. ONE DAY I MIGHT BE IN A BAD MOOD OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I WON'T PUT CHAPTER UP. :P :D :) **

**REVIEW, HONEYS! :)**

**Lots of love! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, dear.. I now noticed that in chapter 5 there was 'lining' instead of 'living'! Ugh.. *embarrassed* I have to remind myself to reread the whole chapter every time. But yeah.. here is the chapter when they grew a little closer again. **

* * *

The next day I woke up with headache. Bella went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and I headed towards my bedroom and from there to the shower. Cold shower even helped. I climbed out of the shower and got dressed.

"You okay?" Bella asked immediately when she saw me.

"Just a headache."

"Want some painkillers?"

"Yeah." I said under my breath. She brought me some pills and water. I swallowed the pills and sipped some water. "Thanks."

"Edward, maybe you should stay at home today?"

"Nah, it's just a headache."

"You're shaking." she stated and I really was shaking. A little. Very very little. I didn't reply, just snorted.

We started to eat then. "Mmm.. by the way, you talk while you sleep." she stated and I was immediately alarmed.

"Oh, yeah I know. It's annoying factor. What did I say?"

"Um.. you mumbled something about Mom and Dad, but it wasn't clear so I couldn't understand it."

"Oh."

"So.. you parents are okay by now?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah." I replied and she nodded.

We ate and chattered a little more. Until I saw what time is.

"Uh, shouldn't you be at work already." I asked.

"Oh, I got day off." she said pretty sadly.

"Hmm.. so what are you doing today?"

"Dunno. Cleaning the apartment, I guess." she shrugged.

She sat there, across me and I started to stare at her again. Too beautiful. How is this even possible. She waved her hand in front of my face and she was smiling slightly. "So you like to stare, yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I felt the blush, but I still smiled at her. And she started giggling.

I got up and took my phone, wallet and keys. I went back to the kitchen where Bella was still sitting.

"When your headache goes worse then you're coming home, clear?" she stated.

"Clear." I said and before I knew I leaned towards and kissed her head. Her smell was so good. When I leaned back she was slightly smiling. So she didn't mind my kiss. This was good.

I sipped my tea and I could still feel my headache. Bella got up, ruffled my hair and I smiled at this. I got up too.

Bella was talking something, but I couldn't hear this. Her voice was like muffled. The reason I couldn't hear her was simple, I was staring at her again. I watched as her brown eyes shined, they were like stars. I watched as her beautiful brow furrowed. I watched her beautiful pink plump lips moving. My gaze stopped there and I wondered again, like every day, how it would make me feel to kiss her. Her lips were so kissable. I could tell that by just watching them move.

"Edward, are you even listening?" Bella sighed.

I breathed in and blinked for a few times. "Sorry." I sighed and smiled sadly.

"What is distracting you all the time?" her voice was full of curiosity.

"It's..." _you_. But I couldn't say it out loud so I just shrugged a shoulder.

"Whatever it is, you really should focus." Gah.. how could I focus when so beautiful miracle, like Bella, is around.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Does your head hurts?"

"Not so much anymore." I replied.

"Good. But when it's worse.." she trailed off.

"Then 'll come home." I finished her sentence.

"Good boy." she smiled sweetly.

We said our 'goodbyes' and I was off to work.

Work went very quickly and in no time it was lunch. Before I could go out of my office there was knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, son." Dad greeted me as he walked in. I stood up too.

"Hey, Dad." I replied.

"I brought you some lunch." he said quietly and handled me a box.

"Oh, thanks."

He sat down to the couch and I did the same. He seemed to be different.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." he replied softly. I guess he saw me frowning and he continued. "There was just.. at the hospital, there is one little boy.. his parents are dead and we couldn't find any relatives. He has a leukemia and of course he doesn't have this money. Doctors here aren't allowed to help but.. I really think I'm going to ignore this rule."

"How old is he?" I asked taken aback.

"Six." he replied and I gasped.

"C-can I help?"

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I mean.. he is young and every live deserves living." I muttered.

"Well yeah."

We chattered a little about how much the boy needs money and how I can take money to the hospital. We decided. I wrote a check and gave it to my Dad and he'll give it to the hospital. And finally there was a little pause.

"So how is hospital generally?" I asked.

He smiled a small smile. "It's good. We've got new worker. She is extremely young and first I was skeptical. But turned out that she is absolute genius. Her specific is heart surgery, -" at this time I was sure he was talking about Bella. "- but she can really do any surgery you want. And she is sweet, caring and the way she communicates with younger – I mean like five to fifteen years old – patients is amazing. She just connects with them so well. And yeah, the man nurses are pretty troubled -" I really can imagine why "- and they can't focus. She is already friends with everyone, even with me. Sweet girl." he said and smiled. "We really are lucky to have her. Oh, sorry, I was blabbing again." he said and grinned.

"Nah, that's okay." I replied. "How is Mom?"

His face lit up. "She is great. She cooks every day different dinner. I just can't understand where she gets these recipes, but they are delicious. She also changed our living room, again. But I don't mind. Everything she does is beautiful and creative."

"Good." I said. "And how are you?" I asked and smiled.

"Oh, I'm good. Your Mother takes care of that." he smiled slyly. "I just can't wait until Emmett and Rose have their babies. I can't wait until being Grandfather." he turned to me. "And.. Edward are you going to get settled?" he asked sadly.

"Dad, it's not up to me."

"Catch that new surgeon we have here. She'd be perfect for you." he winked. He was talking about Bella.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, son."

"It's not up to me, Dad." I said and sighed.

"Edward, I'd like to see grandchildren with green eyes and wild hair too." He said quietly. Yep, I was the only child in our family who has green eyes and this wild hair. Green eyes from my Mother and wild hair came out from nowhere.

I didn't say anything, just sighed. They all were worried about me. It's odd to see them worried.

"Okay, I guess I should leave now." he said as he got up and I did the same. He gave me a brief hug and patted my shoulder. "Take care, son."

"You too, Dad." I replied and he went away.

The other half of day at work passed quickly too.

I was at home in normal time, as usual, 5.40 pm. I got into the elevator and pressed number 9. I live too high. _We _live too high.

As I unlocked the front door and stepped in I sighed in relief to be at home.

As I looked around, everything seemed to be more.. clean. Bella appeared out from I don't know where, because I just didn't notice the moment she appeared. She was wearing black tunic and leggings and she was bare-foot. This outfit hugged her curves just exactly from the right places. Sigh of Bella always got me hard, and this wasn't pleasant. But this outfit got me super-hard.

I swallowed thickly. "H-hey" I muttered.

"Hey." she replied casually. "Headache?" she asked softly.

"None."

"Good." she broke into a smile.

I walked into the living room and sat down to the couch. "Want some pizza?" I asked and she nodded. "The usual?" I asked again and she smirked and nodded again. I picked up my phone and called to order some pizza.

Bella came to sit next to me. "You should really learn to cook. I mean, you obviously aren't bachelor for a rest of your life and your future wife obviously will want some food.." she said. And then suddenly frowned and muttered something very low about 'kicking out'.

"Bachelor is just fine by me." I lied.

"Yeah, we both know you are lying." she said and smirked.

I didn't say anything because of the sudden yawn. The doorbell rang and Bella went there to get our pizzas. She brought them to the living room, handled on to me, sat down, turned on the TV and started to eat. But there was another doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said to her and I walked towards the door. I was surprised, when I saw Mom there. "Hey, Mom." I said.

"Hey, son." she said and stepped towards me to give me a hug. She gave me a really tight hug.

"Come in." I said to her and she stepped inside.

"Do I smell pizza?" she asked with smirk.

"Yeah, we ordered some." I said and shrugged.

"We?" she asked with confusion. "Oh, right, I almost forgot." she grinned at me.

I couldn't understand, why was she grinning? Was she just so happy or was there some reason too? I just frowned with a small smile.

I led Mom towards the living room and as soon as Bella saw us she stood up.

"Mom, this is Bella, my roo-apartment mate, and Bella, this is my Mom, Esme."

I didn't bother with the surnames.

My Mom was smiling so happy smile like I haven't seen before and I couldn't understand that.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella." Mom said and shook hands with Bella.

"You to, Esme." Bella said softly.

Mom kept smiling.

"Uh, Mom, here is some pizza, so if you want some then.." I trailed off.

"Yes, thank you." she said immediately.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bella asked. She wasn't trying to be polite, she was herself.

"Coffee would be nice." Mom replied.

"Mom, we don't have coffee here." I said.

"Oh." Mom said awkwardly. "Tea then."

"Sure." Bella said and walked into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me she is sooooooo sweet and soooooo gorgeous?" Mom asked as soon as Bella was out of the earshot. Mom was still smiling..

"I told you." I replied.

Her eyes were so lit up. "Oh, boy.." she trailed off and shook her head slowly and she was still smiling.

"Mom, are you high or something?" I asked and I was concerned.

"What? Should I?" she asked and she was still smiling.

"You act.. kinda weird.. smiling like I haven't seen before." I replied.

"Here are things that I haven't seen before either." she muttered quietly, still smiling! And I couldn't make any sense of it.

Fortunately, Bella returned. She gave my Mom a mug and she brought sugar with her. Mom usually drinks very sweet tea, just like Bella.

Mom sat down and looked up to Bella and patted to the seat next to her. Bella sat next to her and they began chattering about everything. Just everything. Even my Mom's blog was one topic. Mom was happily surprised that Bella was following her blog and trying different recipes from there. Mom really seemed to be happy. And I was just there, watching these two talking to each other like they've known each other for a whole life.

Mom was in her fifties but she seemed to be like in her thirties. She is.. well-remained if I could say so.

After two or so hours chatting they finally decided it was time to stop. I and Bella sent my Mom to the front door and she turned towards us.

She smiled at Bella. "Bella, dear. Let's keep in touch, right?" Mom asked as she hugged Bella.

"Absolutely, Esme." Bella replied.

Mom turned to me. "I think we need to talk too." she was smiling! Smiling! All night she has been smiling.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

"Something wonderful, son." she said and hugged me.

She pulled away and sighed. She looked between me and Bella. "See you two soon, clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I and Bella said in same time. Mom's smile grew even wider.

"Bye." she said and waved and we returned them both.

Mom was out of the apartment and I already missed her.

"She is awesome." Bella stated, smiling as we were seated back to the couch.

"Told ya." I replied with a small smile and shrugging. She nudged me playfully and we turned our attentions to the TV.

After a while. I started sneezing. Sneeze after sneeze.

Bella frowned at that. "Good thing that tomorrow is Saturday." she said.

"Yeah, I gue-" I couldn't finish. Sneeze.

"Wait for a second." she said and she ran into her room.

She was back with few seconds, holding something.

"Take these. Sneezing will be gone very soon." she said and held something out. Pills.

I took them, without hesitation, because I trusted Bella. They tasted weird.

She sat down at her usual spot. After a half an hour I sneezed much less.

"Well, thanks, pills worked."

"You're welcomed." she replied.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep." I murmured.

"Oh well, yeah, have a rest." she said and I got up.

"Goodnight, Bella." I said and lened down and placed a kiss on her head. She smells so good.

"Goodnight, Edward." it was only a whisper.

I walked into my room and I felt so awful. When my head finally made contact with pillow I felt like I'm going to throw up. But I didn't. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time. I felt like some train or something has driven over me. But eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm writing tenth chapter at the moment and this is the chapter when Edward discovers something big and important and I'm pretty sure that you guys know what is this discovery. ;) So anyway, sweethearts, leave lot's of review. :)**

**Lots of love! **

**TatLis. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I'm being generous again. But, enjoy. :)**

* * *

There was a soft knock on my door, which woke me up. I looked my watch and time is over 11 am.

Oh god, I'm freezing. Shaking and shivering. I'm not sweating, I had this goose-flesh. (A/N. I don't know, is this the right thing.)

"Edward, can I come in?" I heard Bella outside my room.

"Yes." my voice was hoarse.

She opened the door and walked in. She knelt beside my bed and extended her arm and caressed my cheek and hair.

"God, Edward, how are you feeling?" she asked, and her voice was full of concern.

"Uhm.. freezing. And like train or something has driven over me"

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She got up and went to the kitchen. She was back very quickly and I assume she had tea already ready. She knelt beside my bed again and put the tea to the nightstand.

"If you can, then sit up." she ordered softly. I did as she ordered. I drank the tea, and I didn't feel better. I lied back again.

"Would you like some medications?" she asked again, I shook my head.

"Is there anything I con do for you?" she asked again.

I thought about it. I was still freezing.

"Can I bring some more blankets?" I asked.

"I brought you mine when you were still sleeping, you were shivering pretty bad. We don't have any more."

I sighed. I guess I have to freeze.

"But.. if it okay, when I come under the blankets with you? I mean my body will give you some warmth." she said.

"Yeah, come here." I said quietly.

She climbed in and placed herself in position and we were in spooning position. I wrapped my hand around her and I felt the warmth of her body. She took my hand and liked our fingers.

"God, Edward, you are freezing." she said quietly.

"Mmm.." I replied and I snuggled closer. Her head was was close to mine and her hair tickled my neck. I inhaled deeply and I smelled the best aroma ever : Bella. She was like a drug for me.

"Get some sleep." she said quietly, almost whispering.

I fell asleep very quickly. I guess, it was because I was warm again and Bella's calming aroma was around me.

I woke up few hours later. Bella was asleep too. Her head was on my chest and I even felt her heartbeat somewhere. I fell asleep again.

I ad a weird dream. I couldn't remember it, but there was Bella, I was there, Emmett, Rose and their children were there too and there was one little child with big brown eyes too.

I woke up and my heart was pounding.

"You talked something about Bella, but I couldn't understand, what was that." Bella said and she was disappointed. But her head was still on my chest and I could still feel her steady heartbeat.

"Can't remember what I dreamed about." I muttered quietly. Bella lifted to her elbows and hovered over me. She extended her hand and touched my forehead.

"Thank God, the fever is cone." she said and put her head back to my chest.

"I had a fever?" I asked, surprised.

"High one." she sighed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." I replied. And I really felt like eating.

She lifted her head and sat up. She stretched, got up and walked out of my room. I got up too and walked towards the kitchen, I didn't bother to change my pajama.

There was a good smell. Chicken..? Aaah, chicken soup. The ill one needs this.

I sat down to my usual spot at the kitchen island.

"You really feel like eating?" Bella asked as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"Yes, I feel very good now." I replied.

"That's good." she said thoughtfully. "It's weird. Like.. your illness past so quickly."

"Hmm.." I hummed. We started to eat and we ate in comfortable silence.

I finished and took my plate and started with dishes. A moment later, Bella put her plate into the sink too and I cleaned this one too.

Bella cleaned the kitchen island and I walked towards the living room. Slowly. Because I was still dizzy. I heard one weird voice and turned around. Bella was few feet away from me and she tripped. I hurried towards her and caught her by waist. She put her hand around my neck to balance herself. There was an inch between our faces and I had a big big urge to kiss her. This urge was daily, but at that moment, it wasn't an urge, it was a need.

I resisted. "Who is clumsy now?" I teased, but inch was still separating our faces.

She smirked. "I guess I am the one." she replied and I felt her breath on my face.

I smiled at her and let her go. My hands felt oddly empty without her.

"Well, anyway, I need to got to the grocery store." Bella insisted on doing this from the beginning.

"Okay."

"Do you need anything?" she asked cautiously.

"Mm.. maybe honey?" I asked. Honey because my throat is sore.

"Sure." she said and she grabbed her wallet and keys. And she was out of the place.

The weather here is so annoying. Whatever season is, here is raining. Here is sun only like few times a year. You can't do anything outdoors, because you get soaked within seconds.

I sat to the couch and lied down. I closed my eyes and I was asleep within few seconds.

I was woken by some weird noise. Aah, Bella is unlocking the door. I got up and walked towards it. Bella stepped in with two big bags. I took them both to help her. I put the bags on the counter and started to put the things away.

"Sorry it took so long." Bella apologized.

"Nah, I fell asleep when you left."

"And I woke you up." she stated. "Sorry."

"I shouldn't sleep so much anyway, that's okay." I replied. I saw there was honey and I smiled.

"I didn't know I you like solid or liquid honey, but I took the solid one, I prefer this." Bella said.

"I like the solid one too." I replied with smile.

I finished with this and started to make some tea. When I finished it, the doorbell rang. Bella frowned at that and I did the same.

"We've got pretty much guest lately." I said and walked towards the door.

I opened it and I saw my brother there, wearing one of his smiles.

"Hey, bro" he said.

"Hey, Em. Come in." I said and smiled too.

Bella appeared and Emmett's smile grew wider. "You're the infamous Bella, right?" he said and walked towards her and gave her a bear hug. "Mom and Alice just couldn't shut up." Em explained as he let Bella go.

"Yeah, and you're Emmett." Bella said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Em asked surprised.

"Edward might have said something about huge brother, who has smile glued on his face." Bella answered sweetly and I laughed.

"Eddie." Em said slowly and looked at me. He knows that I hate this nickname and he uses it when he wants to annoy me.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

We moved to the living room. I and Bella sat on the couch and Emmett sat down on the floor.

We began chattering about everything. Bella even told us about her childhood stories and so did Emmett and I. We laughed and smiled a lot. I could tell, Emmett really likes Bella. As a friend of course. Emmett's smile never wavered. It only grew wider.

"Okay, guys, I guess I should leave now." Em said and got up. I and Bella rose too. We walked towards the door and Emmett stopped there.

"Well, it was awesome to meet you, Bella. Mom and Alice didn't lie." Em said.

"You too, Emmett." Bella replied and Emmett gave her a bear hug again.

"See you around, bro." Em said and gave me a hug too.

"Sure thing." I replied. Emmett left.

Bella smiled. "He is so awesome."

I laughed. "I know."

We went back to the living room and sat dawn to the couch. We watched some TV and chattered a little, until Bella started sneezing.

"Don't tell that you're going o be ill." I said, concerned.

"Oh, I don't kn-" sneeze cut her off.

"Where are those pills?"

"In the kitchen. On the one of the drawers of counter." she replied with one breath.

I went to the kitchen and get the pills and water. Back in the living room I handled them to Bella. She swallowed them quickly.

After half an hour things were better, Bella didn't sneeze so much anymore.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now." she said and got up.

"Goodnight." I said.

"'Night." she replied.

I watched TV more for an hour. I could hear that Bella wasn't asleep, she sneezed. I had this urge to go to her room and ask if she needed something.

I gave up and knocked on her door.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Yes." she replied.

I opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark, but I'm sure that Bella was pale as sheet. I knelt beside her bed.

"Bella, do you need anything?" I asked urgently.

"It's freezing." she shivered. I grabbed her hand and gasped. She was so cold.

"Bella, maybe it's my turn to come into your the bed with you. You know to get -"

She cut me off. "Get in." she said softly. I did as she ordered.

We took the same position which we had last time. She even linked our fingers. It was so comfortable. Bella fitted there – beside me – like she belonged there.

"You know, I feel instantly better, when you are here. Like you have some calming effect with you" she said softly.

I smiled, but she couldn't see it. "You have same effect on me." I said quietly.

She didn't reply, but just hummed. I fell asleep very quickly.

When I woke I was confused, because I wasn't in my room. I looked around and found myself in Bella's room. I've been here like three times.

"Morning." Bella said and I kinda jumped. "Oh, sorry." she was lying kinda on top of me, her head on my chest again, I could feel her steady heartbeat and my arms were still around her.

"Morning." I replied. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, a lot better." she said, smiling and I smiled too.

"That's good." I sighed. "What time is it?"

"Hmm.." she said and looked over her shoulder and then placed her head back to my chest. "It's 8.30."

I sighed. And then was silence, until I heard my phone ringing. "I'd better get that."

"Yeah." Bella replied and climbed out of my way. Her hair was so adorably messy, but it was so sexy.

I climbed out of her bed, out of her room and walked towards the living room, where my phone was. I picked up my phone and the caller was my Mom.

"Hey, Mom" I said.

"Hey, Son. We need to talk, remember?" she asked, excitedly.

"You want to do it now?" I asked and I was surprised. Mom usually likes to talk face-to-face.

"No, what about.. um.. when are you free?" she asked cautiously.

"Today is Sunday, Mom. I'm free."

"Okay, what about 10.30 at the diner?" she asked. Since here was one specific diner where I went with my Mother, then I didn't have to ask, which diner.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Oh, that's good." she squealed.

"Mom, are you okay?" I just couldn't understand, why she squealed.

"Yes, of course, my son." she replied more calmly now.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Edward?" Mom said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, son." she said. It's been long since someone has said these words to me. And usually, it was my Mom or Dad, put there has been a break.

"I love you too, Mom." I said and she hang up. Mom never hangs up. There must be something up.

I sat down to he couch and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt hands – Bella's- on my shoulders, she was standing behind the couch – since the couch was basically in the middle of the room. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Mom's being weird. She is.. hyper-happy about something, but I don't have no idea what about." I sighed. "But she wanted to talk with me. We are meeting today and I hope that I'll find out the reason." I said quietly.

"I'm sure you do." Bella said and ruffled my hair. This still makes me smile, when she does that. Then she walked towards the kitchen. I yawned and followed her.

We ate and chattered a little. When the clock hit 10.15 I decided it was time do go.

"Well, good discovering." Bella said and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks." I said quickly and turned to open the door and go to the diner. I was there with 8 or so minutes.

When I walked in, I saw that Mom was already there. She was tapping her leg under the table. Is she nervous or excited? The smile on her face told that she is excited.

As I took a seat, Mom's smile grew wider and I frowned at that. I couldn't understand that.

"How are you doing, Mom?" I asked.

"Excellent, son." she said and then looked me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Yeah. I should be the one to ask this. "Sure."

"Why are you frowning when you are okay?" she asked again.

"Nah, forget it." I replied.

"Anyway.." she started. She told me everything she's done at home, she told everything about Rose's pregnancy, she told me how Dad is doing, she told me how Emmett and Alice are doing. She hasn't met that Alice's boyfriend or something yet. She talked about all these things very slowly and thoroughly. I was losing my patience. "Oh, I'm blabbing again.." she sighed and I just smiled.

"How are you doing, Edward?" she asked and took my hand and squeezed mu fingers.

"I'm good." I said curtly.

"How is Bella?" she asked and her eyes lit up. Weird.

"She is good." I replied, thought I didn't know how was she. Is sh okay by now?

"Oh, that's good." Mom said quietly and I arched an eyebrow at her.

But she just smiled. I sipped my tea what I ordered and wondered when Mom will tell the big secret.

"So in what relationship-term are you with Bella?" Mom asked softly.

"Um.. friends..?" it came out like question.

"Oh." she replied and she seemed to be disappointed.

"Mom, what was the exact reason to meet?" I asked.

"Oh.. I don't know how to tell you.." she trailed off. She seemed to be so happy and now she was pretty nervous.

"Tell me what?" I asked softly.

"The way you look at Bella.. is the way how Emmett looks at Rose or how your Father looks at me." she said softly.

I was panicked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your eyes lit up when you look at her. I have never seen you looking at women like this. When you look at her, you are looking at sun or something." she said gently, squeezing my hand.

I'm pretty sure my face was blank. My mind was blank too. "What are you saying?" I asked finally.

She smiled softly. "What I'm saying, sweet boy, is that you are in love. Finally you are in love." she stated.

* * *

**Like, finally someone told him the truth, huh? :D **

**But,I have a request or something like that for you! You can give me ideas. Everything, just tell me about what yo think and possibly I'll write it down. I really respect you, guys or girls. :) **

**So, as I wrote, give me your ideas, how to improve my fic or how to make it better, because, I want to make some complications and stuff, I don't want this to be easy for them. :D So, let's make life harder for Edward and Bella and give me your ideas. :)**

**I really DO respect you, so don't be afraid or something to tell me you ideas, I won't turn them down. **

**Lots of love! **

**TatLis. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meh.. Sorry about my English, again.. My teachers are just dumbasses and. :/ (sorry about this dumbass, but I needed to say that.)**

**But enjoy. And review! :)**

* * *

"W-with who?" I asked blankly. Mom was saying that I was in love..?

"Bella, my dear, of course." Mom replied and I gasped.

"What..? I mean... No, I.." I stuttered. I'm pretty sure that my eyes were full of horror.

Mom only smiled softly and squeezed my fingers again. "I know.. You haven't been in love before and you don't know how it feels like. But I know that you are _in love_." she said sweetly and knowingly.

I was still speechless and my stomach felt weird.

"Son, first you have to acknowledge it to yourself, and then to Bella." she said softly. She was still holding my hand and giving gentle squeezes to it. I swallowed thickly.

"I know you're frightened. Your face is full of horror." she said and she wasn't joking. "Breathe, Edward, breathe." she said and shook my hand.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You know.. it took forever from your Father to confess his love." Mom said sadly. "But he did it. And don't you waste time."

I didn't say anything. Mom smiled at me and gently shook her head. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I.. um..eh.. I'm – I'm speechless." I stuttered.

"Yeah, I figured." she said sadly. "Honey, acknowledge it do yourself first, then to Bella, right?" she asked. I didn't say anything, I didn't nod, I didn't shook my head. I did nothing. "Emmett wasn't in shock when he figured this out." Mom murmured.

"Mom, we are _friends_. This is enough for us both." I said quietly.

"No. You are lying to yourself, you know that, don't you?." she argued.

"I don't know anymore what I know." I said.

"Ooh, you'll figure this out." she replied. "But I've got to go now." she stood up and gave a kiss on my forehead. "You know what to do. I love you son." she murmured against my forehead.

"Love you, Mom." I said to her. She patted my shoulder and left.

I made my way o the car and I was still in shock.

How could Mom even think something like this? Was it true? **No. **Me and Bella are friends. This is enough, isn't it? Bella is gorgeous, extremely beautiful inside and out. I would be easy to love her. What? I don't know what love is. I have never been in love. Love of my family has always been enough for me. No, love of my family _hasn't_ been enough. Sad fact.

I'd really want someone to hold and kiss daily. Someone to grow old with. Someone to have children and grandchildren. Someone to hold my bed warm. Someone who could whine about my eating-habits. Someone who could whine that I have left the toilet seat up. Someone who could cook me. Someone to snuggle with.

Oops. Bella has done half of these things with me..

Somehow I've managed to get to the elevator and unlock my door. I stepped in and I ran my fingers through my hair. I haven't noticed doing this until now.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked and her voice was serene. I looked at her, her eyes were frightened and the way she was standing was hesitant. She was standing about five feet away.

"Nothing." I said softly and shook my head. She wasn't fooled, so she stepped closer.

"You can tell me about everything, you know that, don't you?" Bella said softly and took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. She smiled sadly and she didn't push it any farther. So she let go of my hand. My hand felt so cold and empty without hers. Bella went back to the kitchen.

My phone buzzed. Text from Alice. I have been waiting for it for a long time. There were details where her boyfriend's restaurant was, what to wear and when is the meeting.

I walked into the kitchen ans saw that Bella was sitting at the kitchen island and solving a crossword. I looked over her shoulder. 'Mars' company' was one of the questions.

"Deimos." I said and Bella looked at me, frowning. "Mars' company."

"Oh, thanks." she smiled.

"Uh, Alice sent me a text about the restaurant." I said quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "I mean.. you look kinda nervous."

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said and handled her my phone.

"Lot's of details." Bella murmured as she handled my phone back.

"It's like two hours car-ride from here. So we should get moving at four o'clock or so.."

"Yeah." she said. "Alice talks about this guy all the time, but I don't even know his name.." she said sadly.

"All the time?" I asked and arched an eyebrow.

"At hospital." Bella smiled.

"Aaah." I said and nodded my head.

"Um.. do did you got to know the big secret?" she said cautiously.

I closed my eyes and grabbed the edge of the kitchen island to support myself. "Yes, I did."

"That bad, huh." she said quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. Damn beauty. She was biting her lip. Oooh, I wanted to kiss her so much. This urge.. This _need _is growing inside me and I don't know how much longer can I hold myself back.

"It's not _bad_.. it's unexpected.." I said slowly. I closed my eyes again and covered my eyes with my free hand. Was it unexpected? I don't know.

"Hmmmm.." she hummed. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." she whispered.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure it's.. permanent." I said and opened my eyes.

Bella frowned and I could tell that she was confused. From what I said you could assume that someone has cancer or someone is pregnant or something. You could assume everything.

Bella stepped closer to me and wrapped her hands around me. This was first time when Bella gave me a hug. Usually it was me who was giving hugs. I wrapped my hands around Bella and the feeling of warmth was so good. Bella's aroma was all around me and I inhaled deeply. Freesia and lilac. This aroma filled my lungs for a long time.

Bella was about head shorter than I was so she fitted in my embrace perfectly. Her head was under my chin and my chin rested on her head. I'm happy. More than happy when my hands are around Bella. When she was in my embrace I could forget all my problems.

I sighed as I saw what time already was. "Time to get ready for Alice." I said and I pulled away.

"Ah, yeah." Bella replied.

I left for my room and got under the shower. I had a long and hot shower. When I got out I put on my suit without tie, because I hated ties and I didn't bother to comb my hair. It was wild anyway, and combing wouldn't help.

I walked out of my bedroom to the living room and sat down to the couch to wait for Bella. When Bella walked out of her room my moth was hanging open.

She was wearing blue dress, which didn't cover her knees. Dress itself was simple, but the way it brought out Bella curves was extraordinary. The dress showed off her perfect breasts and her beautiful waist. She was wearing beautiful black heels too.

She didn't wear any make-up. Her hair was down as usually – with little curls and beautiful like always.

I have never seen Bella in dress and wearing _heels. _She is sexy. And I got hard.

She cleared her throat and I picked my mouth up from the floor. I got up and walked towards her and left few feet between us.

"You look.. extraordinarily gorgeous, as always." I said softly. Did I really say 'as always'? I _betrayed_ myself.

"Thanks. You look very handsome, as always." she replied. "Whose car?"

"Um, let's take mine." I replied. I grabbed my wallet, keys and phone and headed towards the front door. I held the door open for Bella and she stepped out of the apartment. I locked the door and we headed towards the elevator. The elevator ride was short. As we arrived to the car I opened the passenger door for Bella and I smiled a little when I saw her blush. It was first time when I saw her blushing. I hurried towards the driver side and climbed in.

The car ride was two hours long. It was fun. The radio was on and we sang some songs. And we chattered a little about weather, clothes and technology. Bella knew so much about technology, but she knew anything about clothes.

I stopped the car in front of the restaurant. I climbed out of the car and went to Bella's side to open the car door for her, but she was already out. We walked side by side into the restaurant.

The restaurant was modern. Big, light colors, lot's of furniture made of wood. There were at least fifty tables. I have never seen so nice restaurant.

"Wow. Just wow." Bella said.

"Exactly." I gasped.

"Bella, Edward." I heard familiar squealing. Alice. She came to us and gave us hugs. "So freaking good to see you, guys." Alice said.

"Good to see you too, Ali." Bella said.

Alice leaded us to the table, which had four seats. She seated Bella and put me to sit next to Bella. Alice herself sat across Bella and we were waiting for Alice's boyfriend.

"So, Edward. How are things with your courage?" Alice asked.

I arched an eyebrow at her, because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh, nevermind. I'll talk with you later." Alice said and I frowned. Oh. She said something about courage when she once left my apartment.

One tall and lean man sat dawn across from me and next to Alice. He gave her a chaste kiss and smiled. Then he looked over me and Bella and smiled again. He had a kind face and blue eyes. Sandy colored hair. I kinda liked him instantly.

"My dear ones. This is Jasper. Jasper, this is my friend Bella and my brother Edward." Alice introduced us proudly.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said calmly. His voice was friendly too.

"Nice to meet you too." I and Bella said at the same time. Alice and Jasper laughed and I and Bella exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Well, order something. Food here is the best!" Alice said proudly.

I took the menu and there were so many opportunities. You could get any meal you'd like. Literally, any meal.

We ordered and got our food. I took a bite and moaned. "Mhh.. God, it's delicious." I murmured. Jasper just chuckled at that.

"I have to agree." Bella murmured and now Alice and Jasper giggled.

"I told you the food here is the best of all didn't I?" Alice said. "I didn't overreact." she snickered. I laughed softly and continued eating.

We all continued eating and we had a little chat.

Jasper was from Texas. He had no sisters nor brothers. He is three years older than Alice. He continued to share some facts about him and I listened carefully, because I didn't want my sister to get hurt. Jasper was charismatic. Very charismatic. He had a realistic look over everything.

By the time our meal was finished, I decided that Jasper is worth of Alice. Yes, they were opposites – Jasper calm and Alice hyper energetic. I guess this is good. Alice needs someone who can listen her blabbing.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the kitchen." Jasper said and kissed Alice's forehead and left.

"Would you do me the honor and come for a dance with me?" someone said. When I looked over, then some tall guy, tanned, with dark eyes was holding her hand out for Bella. Yeah, it was dance night today.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Bella frowned and stuttered. She was being polite. But still, my hand were in fists on my lap. What was that feeling? Anger? Sadness? Jealousy?

She got up, reluctant, hesitantly and she sighed a sad sigh. And she left.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I'm good." I replied quickly.

"Oh, that's good."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Alice?"

"Ungh, nothing." she said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied and she started to talk about her life here. She has already moved in with Jasper. Alice is happy. She talked too long. I looked over to Bella and she was dancing with another guy. Her face was even more sullen, than before. She didn't want to be there.

Alice followed my gaze and her brows shot up.

"She seems to be pretty popular here, don't you think?" Alice teased.

"Yeah." I replied curtly and sipped my juice.

After a while Alice was fidgeting on her seat.

"Just.. just spit it out." I said.

"Okay. But don't me mad or something okay?" she said.

I was confused and nodded.

"Are you and Bella finally dating?" she asked. "Oh, shit. It wasn't the question I wanted to ask." she murmured.

"Alice, we are not dating. Why are you asking?" I replied and I was confused.

"Oh.." her voice was full of disappointment. "Well, you should date! You'd be so perfect together." Alice said. I looked over to Bella and we made a little eye-contact. Bella rolled her eyes and I laughed. There was another guy, again.

"What makes you think so?" I asked when I turned back to Alice.

"Ungh.. I've seen you around her. You are so relaxed. Usually, when you're around women you are so.. tensed.." Alice said. "Edward, please, take your courage and catch Bella. I want more nephews!"

"Not up to me." I replied.

Alice sighed a sad sigh and her face was full of disappointment. "You are in love, Edward." She stated and I just sigted. She looked around and she nodded to someone. "Excuse me, I need to go now." she said and she was gone.

I just sat there for a moment. I looked back to Bella who was seriously pouting when we made an eye-contact. I stood up and walked towards them. Bella's face brightened.

"May I cut in?" I asked as I reached to them.

"Yes." Bella said urgently and let go of the other guy's hand and came over to me. "This one was eighth." she sighed.

"I guess you are too beautiful." I replied. This was true.

Bella put her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head again and we wrapped our hands around each-other. She seemed to relax.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw one guy. I didn't let go of Bella and nor did she.

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

"No." Bella murmured on my chest and the stranger left. I just smiled at that.

"What were you and Alice talking about? She seemed to be so.. disappointed." Bella murmured, head still on chest and her voice was little muffled because of it.

"She _was _and I guess still _is _disappointed." I replied.

"You are not going to tell me the reason?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"That's mean you know." she muttered.

"Yeah, I know."

We continued to dance. Bella and I moved together very well. No one interrupted us again.

Am I really in love with Bella?

* * *

**Hons, just review and tell me what do you think about it, because I really am curious to know how do you like my fic. :) **

**And sweeties, you can give me some ideas, how to make my fic better.**

**And, oh.. when this chapter should be when Edward finally tells to Bella "I love you"? Hmm? Give me some advice! **

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know what to do with you, sweeties. Aren't you interested or are you too lazy too review? :D Answer my question, please. :D Because, I'd really love to know what is the reason you don't review. But.. here is the chapter when Edward finally got something right. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

You dumbass. How could I know? I have never been in love. Mom and Alice are sure that I'm in love..

There was a tap on my shoulder again. "Um, I just thought that maybe you'd like to have a dessert wit us." Alice offered.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and Bella straightened herself. She lifted her head from my chest. She looked sleepy. "Were you asleep or are you just sleepy?" I asked as Alice left.

"Nah. Just a little tired." she said and let go of my hands. We walked back towards our table and sat down. Jasper was there too. Alice eyed us smugly and I shot her a glare. Bella just ignored her or just didn't notice, I couldn't tell.

We ordered and ate. Damn damn delicious food. We chattered a little more. After a while girls left for restroom.

"So how long have you been dating with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"We're not dating." I said and shook my head.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Got a wrong impression." he said.

I laughed at that. "What impression?"

"Well.. you look like.. you're together and.. when you look at her it's.. oh, it's hard to explain. But I've never seen these things in men' eyes what you have when you look at Bella."

"Everyone are talking about my eyes.." I muttered.

"Yeah, eyes betray us." Jasper smirked.

"Guess so." I replied with a little shook of my head.

Luckily Bella and Alice came back after I finished my sentence.

"C-can we go? I mean.. I don't want to ruin the evening, but I'm so tired." Bella sighed, and she didn't even took a seat.

"Sure." I replied and stood up.

Alice and Jasper stood up too and walked with us outside. Once we were outside I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"It was good to meet you." I said to Jasper and we shook hand. Bella did the same. Alice gave us a lecture to have a safe drive and hugged us tightly. We said our goodbyes and walked towards my car.

Bella stumbled and she started to fall, but I caught her. "You okay?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." she replied and I let go of her.

I unlocked my car and we both climbed in. When I looked back to the restaurant, I saw Alice and Jasper, still standing there, talking about something and giggling.

I started driving towards home. Bella fell asleep after a few minutes of ride. Occasionally I looked at Bella. Damn, she was a distraction.

How would I know, when I was in love? I have no idea how it feels like. My mind was everywhere and all too soon I parked my car in front of out apartment building.

I looked over at sleeping Bella. How could I wake her up?

"Bella." I whispered and softly shook her shoulder. "Bella."

She hummed something, but didn't open her eyes. "Bella." I said once more.

"Yeah, yeah." Bella said and finally opened her eyes. She opened her door and climbed out and I did the same. Bella stumbled few times and I supported her.

"You are really clumsy, you know.." I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Nah, it's that I'm tired. You are the clumsy one." she stated and I snorted. I have broken so much classes and plates.

We stepped out of the elevator and I unlocked the door. I pushed the door open, so Bella could go first. The first thing Bella did was taking her heals off in the hallway and she was bare-foot again. So sexy. That sight got me hard again. She turned to face me.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Bella said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed into my bed and fell asleep.

"_So, are you going to tell me?" Bella asked and smiled sweetly. _

_I smiled at her. "I love you. I love you. I love you." _

_Bella didn't reply, she just kissed me. Slowly and gently at first and then more urgently. _

_She started the kiss and she broke the kiss. "I love you too." she whispered. _

I startled awake. My heart was pounding.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." I tried to convince myself. More ten minutes and alarm clock is going to start. I just lied there and tried to take control over my breathing. Alarm clock started peeping and I quickly switched it off.

I went to the bathroom and stripped out of my suit. I fell asleep wearing this. I climbed into the shower and had a long and hot shower. I climbed out of the shower and dried myself. And then put on my clothes.

I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen. Bella was - like always – already there and making breakfast. I leaned against the doorframe again. She looked very tired.

"Morning." she murmured, when she notice me.

"Morning. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.." she said curtly and she frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

"Lately.. I'm having very weird dreams.." she said and frowned again.

I laughed. "Yeah.. same here." I said and thought about the dream.

"Your weird ones.. are they good or bad?" she asked.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"That bad?" she asked and looked up at me.

"I'm just.. confused.. I don't know what to do.." I can't tell her anything I'm not sure.

"It'll get better." she said and patted my shoulder.

"You think?"

"Well.. when it's awful at the moment, then I don't think that thing can get more awful." she said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." I sighed.

Bella smiled and turned back to me to continue with cooking. I sat down at the kitchen island and sipped my tea. Bella put down our breakfast and we started to eat.

"Edward, will you please tell me, what is bothering you?" Bella asked after few minutes of silence.

"I'll tell you.. someday." I said and looked at her. She seemed to be disappointed and curious, but she didn't push it. She just sighed and continued eating.

Am I in love with her? Am I? Am I? Am I?

I ate my breakfast and we had a _little, _very _little_ talk. We said our goodbyes and left for work.

When I arrived the building was pretty empty. I walked past Ms. Maple's desk, her name was Giselle. Not Gina nor Gianna.

I went straight to my office and started to work. Work helped to hold my head away from Bella.

But work passed all to quickly and before I knew it was time to go home. I unlocked the door and stepped in. When I looked around I found out that Bella wasn't home.

I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea. Then I went to the living room and sat down to the couch and switched the TV on.

When I heard a door slamming I frowned and stood up. Bella appeared into the sigh and her face seemed to be very angry.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down again. I kept my eyes on Bella.

"Aaaah." she hissed and walked towards me and sat down. "These idiots in the hospital.. They are already asking me to the Christmas Ball." she said furiously.

I just smiled. "How many?" I asked curiously.

"Thirteen idiots." Bella said through her gritted teeth.

I laughed and sighed. "Yeah, of course everybody want you." I muttered very low and hoped that Bella didn't hear me. "But why now? I mean it's July.."

"Firstly, it's tenth of August and secondly, I don't know." August, already August.

"Maybe.. maybe they want to make sure you're free so they can just go with you.. Did you say yes to someone?"

Bella snorted. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested." Bella sighed and I was instantly relieved.

"Hmm.." I hummed. "How-how is Mike?"

Bella smiled slightly. "We found an implant. Surgery is done and he is recovering well."

"That's good." I replied.

"Yeah. Do you have any plans to visit him?"

Ohm this wasn't something I expected. "No, I don't." I replied honestly.

"I think you should go." Bella said quietly and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, probably." I sighed.

"Want something to eat?" Bella asked after a while.

"Yeah.." I replied and Bella want to the kitchen. I followed her and when I was in the kitchen I sat down at the kitchen island. And I just.. stared at her again..

Maybe Alice and Mom were right? Maybe I am in love? I have never been so happy before. And Mom has this weird ability to see through people. And even Jasper who knows me for about two hours saw through me. Wait wait wait.. Saw through me? So I am in love?

Damn. I don't even make sense of my own thoughts. Maybe I should talk to Mom? Or Alice? Hell.. or even to Jasper. Jasper seemed to be very nice person. But.. about what should I talk?

Uugh.. have I ever been so confused? No. I thought these thoughts for I don't know how long. Until Bella waved her hand in front of my eyes to get my attention.

"You've been weird lately.." she mused as we started eating.

"Lately..? Since when?" I asked cautiously.

"Mm.. since when you came back from lunch or something with your Mother."

I swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you ever going to tell me what is going on? We should be BFF's remember?"

"I know.. I just.. need some time to figure thing out."

"Time..?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, okay. But.. don't take too long. My patience isn't endless." she warned and continued eating. I watched as her lips curled around the work. They seemed to be so soft.. so kissable.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and to get my eyes of Bella's lips and started eating too.

We finished eating, I started with dishes and Bella headed towards the living room. I really had to concentrate very hard not to brake anything.

I finished and walked towards the living room. I leaned against the doorframe and stared at Bella again. This staring is getting out of hand. But she was just _so _beautiful Beautiful is too little to say. There isn't a word that could describe Bella.

I walked towards the couch and behind it. I put my hands gently on Bella's shoulders, but she didn't flinch.

"I'm going to sleep now." I said softly. Bella turned her head and looked up at me, her eyes were.. confused..?

"Oh.. goodnight." Bella replied softly and patted my hand on her shoulder, still looking at me.

"Goodnight, Bella." I replied and kissed her on the top of her head and went to my room.

When I was in my bedroom, I just lied in my bed and stared at the ceiling. My fingers twitched. Goosh, how I wanted to play the piano. Can Bella play some instrument?

Ugh.. impossible! Everything I did or thought, my mind went back to Bella.. To distract myself I took a random book and started to read it.

It was a distraction for a while. It was a romance book. It was a distraction until there was this line 'And her brown deep chocolate brown eye sparkled..." and then my thoughts went back to Bella.

I sighed ,closed my eyes and rolled over. I was lying on my stomach, face hidden into the pillow. Mmmm.. it smelled like Bella. So good aroma! Lilac and strawberries and.. just Bella. I filled my lungs with this aroma and my head was spinning.

I just couldn't understand myself.. I remembered the conversation I had with my brother when he told me that he was dating with Rosalie. He was very very nervous. His eyes were full of lust and joy which I have never seen in his eyes. He was very confused and told me that he was dizzy all the time around Rose. He said that he didn't know what he was feeling. And then I told him the sentence : "congratulations, bro. You are in love" and boy.. was he frightened.. But he acknowledged it to himself after a while, but he did it on the same day and about half an hour after our conversation. He just texted me :"You were right. I am IN LOVE!". And I was happy for him and Rosalie.

Rosalie was quite beautiful, but she was blonde. I don't really like blondes. But Rosalie has been pretty good sister-in-law and I haven't seen her for about nine or ten months. I guess her belly was huge by now. She was on her seventh or eight month of pregnancy. Rose has always been slim, but maybe now she has gained some baby weight.

Mom and Dad's, Emmett and Rosalie's and Alice and Jasper's relationships seemed to be so perfect, so natural. They were themselves around their loved ones. They were doing what they wanted. They were eating what they wanted. They were saying what they wanted. Heck.. they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other. They just _were_. They were totally comfortable around each other.

I swallowed thickly as a little 'click' was there in my head. I was natural around Bella. I do what I want, I eat what I want, I say what I want around Bella. I couldn't keep my away from Bella. I was totally comfortable around Bella. And I didn't have to pretend around her.. I was just being myself.

_Bella. _

_Bella._

It was time for me to face it. I was _**in love **_with Bella.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Too boring huh? Please, tell me guys, your ideas for this fic to improve it!**

**REVIEW! :)**

**And also, lots of love!**

TatLis. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm being generous again. :) **

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I was nervous. I had to face with Bella and last night I finally admitted that I was in love with her.

I got up from my bed and went to the shower. Once I was showered I dressed and headed out of my room. My stomach was doing weird twitches. I headed towards the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

When I caught a sight of Bella, then I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Too beautiful. Too beautiful soul. I won't tell her about my feelings, this was for sure. As much as I craved to do it, it would ruin our friendship, and I don't want that. Friendship is better, than nothing. But just.. being with Bella made me feel whole and good.

"Hey." she finally greeted me cheerfully as she took the kettle and poured water into the mugs. Her smile was just dazzling

"Hey." I whispered back.

"You.. you seem to be.. dreamy..? today.. What's wrong?" she stuttered awkwardly. And in fact, she knew I won't answer the question, she still asked it. Tease.

"Just.. thinking about stuff." I muttered.

Bella wanted to say something more, but she just pressed her beautiful, plump lips and remained quiet.

We ate and chattered. Our chattering was like.. we talked, but said anything. It's kinda hard to explain. When the dishes were done I grabbed my things. Bella wasn't gone yet, but I needed to get out of here.

She was sitting at the kitchen island. Solving the crossword, as every morning. I loved that she does that. It makes me feel like home. I walked towards Bella.

"I'm going." I said curtly.

Bella frowned "Uh.. okay. Bye." she said and reached up for me and kissed my cheek.

This kiss made my heart flutter. She has never done it before, but I'd love when she'd do it again. I instantly felt much better and returned a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye." I whispered and went off.

When I was in my car I started the engine and started to rode towards the building. My thoughts were still with Bella. My heart was still fluttering from the kiss. Is there _any _possibility that Bella would love me too? I guess she liked me as a friend. She has never flirted with me, which was good, I guess. But now.. I'd _really _like her to start flirting!

Ah, you dumbass! She didn't feel the same.

I sighed and got out of my car. I walked straight into my office and sat down. Should I work today or clear my thoughts? Work, of course. It's better to ignore these problems.

I worked and worked and worked and time seemed to drag. I didn't know what the time was, but at some moment I walked out of the building to breath some fresh air. I sat down to the bench next to the entrance.

I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face into my hands. How the hell am I going to cope with this? Bella living with me while I was in love with her? Should I kick her out? No way. Should I tell her?

Love is annoying. It screws life up. I won't tell her and I will bury this feeling as deep as I can. If it's even possible.

I felt one little hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Alice was sitting next to me and she had put her hand on mu shoulder.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hi."

"Tell me." she said a shook me a little.

I shook my head slightly. "I can't. I just.. can't."

"You've always told me thins you never told anyone else, and I have told you things I've never told anyone else." she said. She was right. When we were younger we really did tell each other things we didn't share with others. I trusted her completely and I still did.

But Alice was being incredibly soft today. She usually wasn't so soft.

I buried my face back into my hands and closed my eyes. I shook my head to let Alice know that I won't tell her what is the problem.

"Edward." she whined. "You are so strange today. Please. Just please, tell me." she pleaded.

My face still buried into my hand and eyes still closed, I decided that one person _can _know it. "I'm in love, Alice." I stated quietly.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was grinning ear-to-ear. "Oh, my God! Finally. It was a final time. I'm so happy for you!"

"Why is this good?" I asked and looked at her, brow furrowing.

"Why is this bad?" Alice asked with shock. "I've been waiting for _this _moment for so long and finally you heart is touched!" she smiled softly.

"No, no, no!" I said and buried my face back into my hands.

"Does Bella already know?" Alice asked and her voice was full of excitement. "How long have you been dating anyway?"

"Alice, we are not dating." I said sadly.

"What the.." she trailed off. "Oh, I get it. You fell in love with your _friend_ and you are trying to figure out if you tell her or not." Alice said surely.

"Exactly."

"Here is the thing, big bro. You _are _going to tell her. You are going to marry and have children and have you happily ever after." Alice said softly and gently shook my shoulder again.

I just shook my head. I won't tell Bella.

"Ah, if you won't tell her, then I will." Alice said knowingly.

My head snapped up and I looked at her. She was being serious. "Alice, no. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Bella. She is the best friend I've ever had and I just _don't_ want to ruin it." I said as softly as I could.

"But.. but you have to risk! I mean.. I finally fell in love and this means something!" Alice argued. "The way you move around each other, is like.. magnets or something, I've never seen something like this ever before. And the way you look at her is just.. ugh indescribable."

"Alice, I won't risk. I.. I can't lose the friendship I have with her. My love.. I can just bury it or something."

She snorted "Hah.. you can't bury your love, Edward. Your eyes just betray you."

"God, I can't lose her. I just.. uh, friendship is enough." I said and the other half was a lie. Friendship wasn't enough. But better that anything.

"Dude, it's rude to lie." she said quietly and shook my gently again. "Maybe.. Bella feels the same and you both will get something better than friendship."

"She doesn't feel the same." I replied dryly.

"How do you know?" Alice asked again.

"I just know."

"C'mon, bro. Bella would be the best sister-in-law!" she argued.

"Alice, just.. drop it. And forget it. I don't want to talk about it." I said quietly and as softly as I could.

She just sighed. "You know, I see Bella every day in the hospital. Hospital is like.. husband and children for her."

"I know." I replied.

"And this has to change. She needs someone. And until now, it's you, who has been there for her. Bella might not know what is going on in your head, but she will understand it eventually. She reads people very good." Alice said quietly. "And if you're going to ignore her or hurt her in any other way, then I'm going to rip you eyes off. Bella is already like a sister to me. I love her too." Alice was being serious, thought I don't know about this ripping my eyes off part..

After a short pause I decided to change the subject. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Can't I just visit my dear brother?" Alice asked and raised her brows.

"In your case, no." I stated.

She sighed. "Well.. I just.. I was worried about you.. the situation with Bella. C'mon, you've been in love with her for a long time, but you just didn't acknowledge it to yourself."

"Don't know." I replied and hid my face back into my hands. "And you're telling about this conversation to anyone, clear?"

I opened my eyes again and watched her, she was pouting. "Clear." her voice was sad.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just can't.."

"I.. understand you."

"Hmm.." I said and stood up. Alice rose too and gave me a big big hug.

"You have to tell her." she said softly, still hugging me. I sighed and she let go.

"Okay, bye, big bro." Alice said.

"Bye." I replied.

She walked for a few feet and then turned around. "Tell her, and.. and use a protection." she said and turned around again and walked away.

Protection? Ah, sex. I've never thought about sex with Bella. This is never going to happen either.

I went back to my office and started working again. The other half of day went very quickly.

When I got home I unlocked the door and walked in. Straight to the kitchen of course. Our dinner was always too early, but I didn't mind. I was starving. I leaned against the doorframe again and watched Bella.

She was chopping vegetables. She was waring tight jeans and baggy t-shirt. Whatever she wore, she was sexy. Sexy isn't the right word to describe Bella. Of course she was sexy, she was beyond sexy. Bella was gorgeous, caring, kind, lovable, funny, patient, adorable, loyal, passionate.. the list is endless.

"How long have you been there?" Bella asked suddenly and her eyes were boring into mine, they were cheerful.

"A few minutes." I replied and smiled at her and she smiled back. It was heartwarming. "How was work?"

"Oh, awesome. You know.. Mike is recovering very well and he started with rehab." Bella replied.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yes. And how was your day?"

"Fine." I replied curtly. Bella frowned slightly, but continued chopping.

"What are you making?" I asked after a short pause.

"Uh, vegetable stew, with chicken. Is this okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes." I replied. I really loved vegetable stew.

I made my way back to the living room and continued with the project I had to do. Project itself was easy, but there were too many details. I was lost in thought until I felt Bella's hand ruffling my hair. This made me smile.

"Dinner is ready." she stated quietly.

"Good." I replied and I was still smiling.

We ate in comfortable silence. Until Bella started talking.

"Alice was ditching work, you know.."

"What?" I replied. Ah.. Alice was with me.

"Yep, she ditched. And when she came back, she was.. I don't know. She was super-happy, but she seemed to be sad too." Bella said and shook her head gently.

"And.. and what was the reason?" I asked and hoped that Alice has kept her mouth shut, because, when she didn't, then I'm screwed. When we were kids, she always kept her mouth shut.

"She didn't say anything." Bella said with irritation. "She was totally quiet, but she was grinning ear-to-ear and.. I can't imagine why.."

I snorted silently. Why was Alice so happy? Because, I finally admitted that I fell in love? Not likely. "She has always been weird."

"Yeah. I've noticed." Bella replied dryly and I smiled. I looked into her eyes. Deep into her eyes. It wasn't hard to do, because her eyes were deep. Her eyes were so beautiful, full of joy. You could just get lost in these eyes. I shook my head very slightly and turned my gaze back to my food.

I've always ate a little too much, but I didn't gain weight. And then is Bella, who eats as much as I do, but she is so skinny.

"How are you so skinny, when you always eat so much?" Bella asked and I was surprised that she was thinking the same thing.

I laughed. "I don' know. But.. how about you? You are so thin." I said quietly.

"Nah, I'm not thin." she said.

"Um..you sure?"

"Yes." she said simply and continued eating and so did I. We finished eating and I started with dishes.

There was a doorbell and Bella went there to get it. She returned with confused expression. "There's a lady who wants ta talk with you." she said simply.

"Oh, okay." I replied and dried my hands. I went to the front door, while Bella went to the living room. When I saw who was there I was completely shocked. I haven't seen her for a few years.

"Hello." I tried to say politely.

"Edward." Heidi returned. I examined her, she has cried, because her eyes were bloodshot. Her her has dyed darker, but there was something more..

"How can I help you?" I tried to stay polite.

"Ugh.. I'd like to talk with you."

"Okay.. come in." I replied and swung the door wider. She stepped in. She has been here one time before. She went straight to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island, but I leaned against the doorframe.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't know, if you noticed already, but.. I'm pregnant." she said quietly. Aah, this was the change in her.

"Congratulations.. or is it bad..?" I asked as she glared at me.

"This is so damn bad.." she sighed. "I still don't know what to do."

"W-what do you mean?" confusion was all over me.

"I don't know if I should do the abortion or get the kid to adoptions, once it's born." she replied.

"Why?" I asked. Why should anyone do something like that?

"Uh.. the father of that kid.. kicked me out. So I don't have anywhere to go and I don't have anything, but my car and I don't even have money.. I came here, because I know, you Edward, won't judge me and maybe you'll help me." she said. She was one of my two girlfriends I had had. Heidi was my girlfriend for about two months.

"And.. what exactly, do you want?" I asked softly.

"It's so – you don't have no idea how – embarrassing to ask for this, but -"

"You need a place where to be for a while?" I cut her off.

"Yes." she said sadly. "I already talked to my parents, they didn't care, my friends didn't care either. And there was you.. you are good person, Edward.. and my last hope.."

"So you are pregnant, you don't have anywhere to go, you're out of money and you don't have anything with you?" I asked softly.

"You got that right." she said and her voice broke. Tears slipped from her eyes and I went over her. I sat down across from her and closed my eyes.

"Heidi, what exactly are you asking for?" I asked again.

"I really don't want to say these words out aloud." she said quietly, her voice broking.

I opened my eyes again. "I guess, you can stay here for a while.." I sighed.

She gasped and smiled, thought she was still crying. "God, thank you, Edward, thank you!" she seemed like she was praying. "I don't know if I can ever pay you for that!"

"Don't worry about this." I said and then I remembered that here was only two bedrooms and both of them were 'occupied' and here was only one little couch. How the hell are we going to sleep?

* * *

**I assure you, things are getting better in chapter 16 and 17. *evillaugh* I mean.. chapter 17 is my favorite, but I don't know what you'd think about it.. :D **

**REVIEW and be awesome. :)**

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I know it's getting to long for Bella and Edward to pair up, but.. maybe I should put two chapters at the same time, until this 16th..? What do you think? Please, please let me know. **

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Thought there is still a problem.." I muttered very low. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Please.." she said and was embarrassed. I set her a plate and left her for a while. I went to the living room, to talk with Bella.

I sat down to the couch next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. I explained everything to her in a hurry. I even told her that Heidi was my ex-girlfriend. "How can a man kick out a pregnant woman?" Bella whispered quietly when I was finished.

"Can't imagine, who could do this kind of thing.." I muttered back .

"Okay, so she is staying here?"

"Yes. But there is a little problem." I said quietly.

"The beds." Bella stated.

"Yes.." I replied and frowned. "How..?"

"Umm.." she stated and looked a little embarrassed. "Maybe.. okay, it would be awkward of course, but maybe we could sleep in the same bed?" she was really really embarrassed.

"Uh.." _there is no other option_, my inner me said. "Guess, that''s the only opinion." I said with slight nod.

"Okay. But you should better go and look where is she."

"Yeah." I replied and went to the kitchen. Heidi was sitting at the kitchen island and she was tapping her leg on the floor.

"Why would it be awkward to sleep in the same bed with your girlfriend?" Heidi asked as I appeared into the sight.

"She is not my girlfriend." I replied. "She is apartment mate or something like that." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry." Heidi replied and flushed a little.

"Doesn't matter. But you should meet her anyway."

"Yeah, I guess." she said and got up. "And by the way.. the stew was delicious, thank you."

I laughed quietly. "Bella made it. I guess you'll get used with delicious meals." I replied sweetly.

She laughed too and I was glad that her mood was a little better now. I leaded her to the living room. Bella got up as she saw us.

"Bella, this is Heidi. Heidi, this is Bella. "I introduced them lazily as we approached.

"Its nice to meet you." Bella said and smiled kindly and they shook hands.

"You too." Heidi replied.

"Take a seat." I said to Bella and Heidi and they sat down to the couch.

Bella eyed her stomach for a long time.

"I'm on my fourth month." Heidi put her hand on her stomach and said as she noticed Bella staring.. Bella looked at her and smiled shyly.

"The baby.. is it she or he?" Bella asked and eyed Heidi curiously.

"I don't now yet." Heidi replied, sweetly smiling. The way she talked about the baby was pure adoration so there was no possibility for her to get abortion or get the baby to the adoption.

Bella smiled and eyed Heidi's belly again. Her gaze was weird and.. dreamy..?

"Well, I'm going to clean my room a little now, so it would be decant for you to move in." Bella said to Heidi and got up. Heidi thanked her and Bella walked into her room.

"Boy.. you're in trouble.." Heidi said to me as Bella was out of the earshot.

"Hm?" I replied sleepily.

"Don't you play innocent. I'm not blind." she replied.

"Ah.." I sighed. "There is food in the fridge, you can find the bathroom once when you're in the bedroom. And try to feel home." I said and tried to avoid the topic.

"Yeah. Dude, you're in _love_!" Heidi sand quietly.

"Can't help it." is sighed sadly.

"Edward, it was time for you to fall in love. Finally! Does she know?"

"No." I replied curtly .

"You should tell her. You'd be so perfect together." she said dreamily.

"You have changed." I said to her. She wasn't the same abrupt, unpredictable girl I knew.

"You too." she said softly.

Bella came back into the room and my eyes snapped back to her. "So, the room is decant now." she stated. "And I left some clothes for you there, too." she said to Heidi with lower voice.

"Oh, please, no." Heidi protested.

"Heidi, you have to accept whit that." Bella replied surely.

"But-"

"No. You don't have anything with you. Accept what I gave you."

Heidi sighed at that. "Good." Bella said. "Now, come." she said and pulled Heidi form couch and leaded her towards the bedroom.

I went to my room and sat down to my bed. This was going to be so hard. Damn it.. I was in love with Bella and we had to share a bed. Love is dangerous feeling, this was for sure.

I went back to the kitchen to clean a little. My thoughts were wandering on their own way. When I finished I went back to the living room and sat down to the couch. I turned on the TV, but didn't pay any attention to it. My thoughts were just wandering everywhere.

"Romance, again huh?" Bella asked and I jumped slightly. "Sorry." I didn't hear her sitting down next to me.

"I.. I wasn't paying attention to it." I replied honestly. "How is she?"

"She cried herself into sleep." Bella replied sadly. After a short silence she started again. "Why did you guys brake up?" she asked curiously.

I frowned. "It just didn't work. I mean.. she was.. she _isn't _my type. I just.. ah, I didn't love her. I cared of her, of course, but still.."

"When _she _isn't you type, then who is? I mean.. damn, she is gorgeous." Bella said as it was obvious.

Yeah.. like I could see any other women, but Bella. I didn't answer, I just shrugged.

"Um.. so I guess, I'm going to bed now." Bella got up and walked into my bedroom. I instantly felt nervous.

I waited for about ten minutes and the went to my bedroom. I didn't dare to look at Bella .I took my pajama and went to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and put on my pajama.

Then, I left the bathroom and went to the bed. I still haven't looked at Bella. I got under the covers and set myself comfortably. I was facing Bella. Her face was blissful and she was asleep, a slight smiled playing on her lips. We were really far away from each other, but.. we should be sleeping as friends, so I guess the distance was good. I just stared at her until I fell asleep.

The first thing I felt when I woke up, was pure comfort. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move. I felt like I could stay in this position for ever. _Why is that? _My inner voice asked. So my eyes flew open. Bella was in my arms again. We were cuddling. What? How was this possible? Did we really move so much while we sleep? There were solid one and a half feet when I fell asleep. And now, here we are – cuddling. Bella's head was on my chest again and I felt her steady heartbeat somewhere near my hip.

"I didn't know that we move so much while we were unconscious." Bella said quietly.

"Me neither." I muttered.

"You know.. you really talk very much when you're _unconscious._"

"What did I say?" I asked and I was alarmed.

"Uh, you were saying something about kids.. and cookies.." her voice trailed off.

"Hmm.." I hummed and I remembered the dream.

There were I and Bella, and two kids. One was chocolate brown-eyed and wild reddish brown haired girl and the other was green-eyed and mahogany-color haired boy. We were happy in my dream.

I sighed as I realized that I was dreaming about myself with being Bella and having kids.

Bella climbed out of the bed and let me know that she was going to the shower. So I climbed out too and went to the kitchen to wait, until she exits the bathroom.

Heidi was there and she was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning." she said cheerfully.

"Morning. Uh, since when you're the 'early riser'?" I replied.

"Um.. I got the.. morning sickness." she said and placed her hand on her belly and I understood her.

"You don't have any coffee here." Heidi said after a brief silence.

"Coffee isn't good for pregnant." Bella said before I could say anything. She came into the kitchen, wearing tight blue jeans, T-shirt and black converse. Her leather jacked was over her arm. "The shower is free." Bella said to me. I thanked her and went to the shower. Bella and Heidi started talking about something as I walked away, but I didn't pay attention. I took short, but hot and relaxing shower. I dressed on my jeans and button-down shirt as usual and made my way back to the kitchen. Good thing that I had four seats at my kitchen island.

I took place at my usual spot and took one of the mugs. I sipped it and noticed that this tea was really mine, it wasn't so sweet like Bella's. Bella finished cooking ans sat across from me. We took our breakfasts and ate. Heidi talked about job interview at the bakery what she'll have later that day.

Once, it was time, Bella left, saying brief goodbye.

"Dude, you're completely screwed." Heidi stated as I started with dishes.

"Hmm?" I questioned her.

"Bella." she said as a explanation. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No." I replied simply.

"But maybe.. she already knows. Just by the look you give her." she mused out loud.

"Shut up." I sighed.

"But how do you know? Maybe she already knows, but she wants you to suffer, huh?"

"Bella is not like that." I argued.

"Yeah, I know. Bella is good. Kind and caring. You're lucky to have her.. here."she said seriously and I just nodded.

I finished with the dishes and dried my hands. I turned around ans faced Heidi. "I'm going to leave now. Feel like home, but don't brake anything."

"Yeah, I'll try." she muttered back. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys, said goodbye to Heidi and went off.

Work went quickly and before I knew, I was back at home. When I unlocked the front door and stepped in I heard muffled voices from kitchen. I guess Bella and Heidi were getting along pretty well, because the voices were kind and friendly.

As I reached to the kitchen I leaned against the doorframe – yeah, I guess it was my favorite place to be – and looked at Bella. I totally forgot about Heidi. Bella was sitting at the kitchen island, at her usual spot and she had her head on her hand, and her elbow on the table. She seemed to be comfortable, like always. Her expression was calm and friendly, and she was slightly smiling.

Staring at her lips made me feel weird. I really, like _really _wanted to kiss her. Her lips seemed to be so soft, so kissable.. And they were so pink, and plump.. This urge wasn't good.

I watched as her eyes watched something. And then, suddenly, they were boring into mine.

"Hey." Bella said cheerfully.

"Hey." I replied.

"You were eavesdropping, huh? How long have you been there?" she continued playfully.

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping, and I.. don't know.." I replied honestly with light shrug.

Bella laughed softly and turned her attention back to Heidi. I felt kinda.. jealous. I sighed quietly, made myself some tea and made my way to the living room. I sat down and turned on the TV. Movie named "Love and Other Drugs." I groaned and changed the channel. "The Simpsons" much better. I watched it for a while and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 9 pm. It was unusual that I fell asleep on Wednesday at this time. I stretched and yawned. My tea was gone cold, so I took the mug, got up and went to the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the kitchen island and was solving one of her crosswords. When she noticed me she gave me a dazzling smile and greeted me joyfully, and I returned them both, thought I don't know about the smile.

"And where is Heidi?" I asked as I made myself new tea.

"She was too tired, so she went to sleep." Bella mumbled. "Oh, and my the way. She got the job. She is a baker now." she said proudly.

"Oh, that's good." I replied. "How was work?"

"Hm.. expect the dumbasses who still try to convince me to be their date, it was good." Bella said through her gritted teeth. And then she continued with softer tone. "And Mike is doing well. He is still 'attending' his rehab and I really am positive that he recovers well."

"That's good."

"Want to visit him?" Bella asked.

"Good idea. I'm going tomorrow." I muttered and Bella gave me an approval smile. I stared at her eyes and I felt like I fell in love with her just a little – much, much – more.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I put my elbow on the kitchen island and covered my eyes with my hand. I felt a warm hand on my forearm. My eyes flew open and looked into Bella's. Her eyes seemed to be concerned.

"What is it?" Bella asked softly.

"It's nothing." I replied stubbornly.

Bella sighed and let go of my hand. She dropped this topic. I gave her one apologizing look, before I got up and went to the living room. I sat down and watched the TV again. I flipped the channels : romance, romance, romance, romance, romance.. oh, comedy. I watched it. Until it ended and I started flipping again. Why were romances everywhere? I flipped until I reached the Disney channel. I smiled smugly and started to watch cartoons.

"What the.. why cartoons?" Bella asked as she sat next to me.

"Um.. there was nothing better." I replied honestly.

Bella snorted ans took the remote from my hands. She started flipping too. Her brow furrowed. "Hm, so you don't like romances?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, they are good, but not today." I replied honestly. In fact, I really loved romances and happily-ever-afters.

"Yeah, you're kinda crabbier than usually today." she sighed, turned her head and we were facing each other. There was lass than one foot between us and I had the frightening urge to kiss her.

"Yeah, can't help it." I replied and sighed.

"C'mon." she said softly and grabbed my hand into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and eyed it with weird look. Our contact made my stomach feeling weird.. like it was doing back-flips or something. "Eventually you're going to tell me." she stated surely. Her thumb was doing circles on my hand and this distracted me. Thought, it was calming too. Very calming in fact. She gave it a little squeeze again and I looked back at her. I drowned into her eyes.

"What can _possibly _be so _bad?_" she asked again.

I exhaled a sharp breath. "Bella, I'm.."

* * *

**Woops? :D Leave me some review!**

**And let me know what do you think about this two-chapters-at-the-same-time thing, okay? **

**Yeah, and give me some ideas! :***

**Lots of love! **

**TatLis. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mmm.. I'm putting two chapters up today. Dudes, please, leave me some review. I love to read what do you rhink about it. **

* * *

"Yes?" she asked and smiled slightly.

What the heck? I was about to tell her that I was in love with her? No! No, I couldn't do that. She would be scared and then she will ignore me and I wouldn't survive this.

"Nothing." I sighed.

Bella groaned. "You know.. this curiosity.. no it's not curiosity. It's need to know.. I need to know, Edward." she said and the way she said my name made my stomach to do back-flips again. "I'm really.. worried about you already." she said.

"Ugh.. it's.. " I trailed off. I didn't even know what to say.

"What? Do you have HIV or herpes or something?" she asked, a little irritated. "What I meant to say was.. I won't run away. You won't scare me off." she said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to snap." she said and continued with the circles on my hand.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." I said quietly and thought I already was looking into her eyes, I bored deeper into her eyes. "I know, I've been.. cryptic..? but.. it's the best for all of us." I said softly and gave her hand a very gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Thought I don't understand you, I understand you." she said and when she had said it out she frowned. "You know what I meant.." she said.

I laughed softly. "Yes, I got it."

We sat there for a while, hands still linked, Bella hand still making circles on my arm. Suddenly, she yawned and blinked heavily, she was tired.

"Hmm, I'm going to bed now." Bella said and got up. She passed me and ruffled my hair and of course this made my smile. As Bella saw my smile she smiled too and she walked towards the bedroom. She closed the door quietly.

When we'd be together, I guess our relationship would work perfectly. Thought I could kiss her then. Kiss her soft, pink, plump and so kissable lips. This has been my long-term dream, what will never come true.

I felt so silly because I've been dreaming something like this. But damn.. I couldn't help it. I was in love and this love grew bigger with every damned second.

I sighed and got up. I made my way towards the bedroom, took my pajama with me and went to the bathroom to change. I got back into my bedroom and went to the bed. I took the same position as the day before, so I could look at Bella. I was kind of creepy to think that way, but I couldn't help it.

Suddenly her eyes were open and I felt embarrassed that I caught staring. "It's weird to sleep here." she said quietly. "I mean.. it's comfortable, but weird."

"I know what you're talking about." I replied and she giggled quietly. Damn, how I loved when she giggled. The sound of her giggling was like some kind of miracle or something. So sweet.

I smiled back and closed my eyes. I felt Bella's hand on my hair for a brief second, but I couldn't tell, if it was a dream or reality, because I was already practically asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was totally rested and I felt so good. When I opened my eyes I found Bella cuddled against me, her head on my chest and my arms around her. Weird that we move so much as we sleep. But I totally loved it.

Watching as Bella slept was pure joy. She seemed to be like an angel, which she was. She was the most beautiful woman – inside and out – in the World. Her lips parted and she mumbled something. I only caught words 'no, don't go' and 'stay'. About who was she talking about? I really hoped it was me, but there was no chance.

Her heartbeat accelerated and I knew she was about to wake. I felt her swallowing and I was sure that she was awake now.

"Oh, shit." she mumbled, and this was the first time – I think – when I heard her swearing, and it was sexy. _Don't think bout sexy at the moment. If you get hard, she can feel it_. My inner voice said and I knew he was right.

"Everything alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just.. weird dream." she sighed.

I knew exactly what about she was talking. I've been having dreams about me and Bella and two beautiful kids for a long time by now. But I just hummed and didn't say anything.

"I still don't get it, how do we move so much.." her voice trailed off.

"Me either." I replied honestly and closed my eyes.

"Thought, it's very comfortable to be here." she said with very low voice and snuggled a little closer. I guess that this wasn't meant to my ears. But I smiled. I really loved when she was in my arms. And I loved her.

"Hey, don't you dare to fall asleep again." Bella said after a while. I replied with a little 'mhmh' and stayed as I was.

Bella nudged me and playfully and my eyes flew open. "You know, yous should _release _me, because I need to go to work." she said. Was it just me or her voice was sad? I'd love to think that it wasn't just me.

"Oh, sorry." I said with embarrassment and released her. She went quickly to the bathroom and closed my eyes again. I thought I was rested. But I wasn't. I fell asleep once more.

"C'mon, dude, get up." Bella urged and shook my shoulder gently.

"Hmm..." I hummed and ignored her.

"Christ.. get up pr I will pour some cold water on you face.

With this my eyes were wide open and I was sitting in my bed. I looked around and noticed that Bella was kneeling beside the bed and wearing one of her smirks.

"Bella.. this wasn't funny." I stated.

"Oh, yeah, sure it wasn't." she replied and giggled again. Damn, how I loved that sound.

Now I ruffled her hair and got up. She was smiling and got up too. I left for bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. I took a quick shower and dressed quickly too.

I made my way to the kitchen slowly. Bella and Heidi were already there, chattering. I sat at the kitchen island and took my mug. Heidi eyed me weirdly.

"What?" I asked finally.

"I told you that I'll be able to move out for about two weeks after today." she said proudly.

"Oh." I said and I was surprised. "And where will you go?"

"There was a apartment above the Bakery, which was meant for the bakers. So I'm the baker and I'll have it. My boss told me this thing.." she explained.

"Well, that's good." I replied and glanced at Bella, who was smiling.

"And I will pay you back." she continued.

"No." I stated.

"I mean.. I will pay you back as the.. I don' know.. rental pay or something." she explained.

"Yeah, I got that, but I don't want you to pay."

"W.. Why?" she asked.

"I just don't." I replied and looked at Bella again and she was frowning slightly as she sat down across from me.

"Are you sure.. I mean.. I came so suddenly and you two weren't prepared for me.." Heidi trailed off.

"Yes. I'm sure." I stated. She tried to argue with me, but no. We ate our breakfasts, said our goodbyes and headed to work.

It was 10.31 when my office door swung open – without a knock. It was my Mom, who was beaming. I got up.

"Hey, Mom." I said and gave her a hug.

"Hey." she said. And she was still grinning. She sat down and I followed her lead. There was some serious talk coming. I tried to keep my face blank. "So.. how are you doing?"

"I'm.. good?" it came out like question.

"Oh.." she said.

"How are you?" I asked, because she was still grinning so weirdly.

"Oh, god. I guess you're worried about my mental health.. right?" she asked and I chuckled a little. "I'm perfectly fine, sweet boy." she smiled sweetly and patted my forearm.

"Then.. why are you smiling so much ever since.." I trailed off, because I thought about how long has she been smiling like that..

"I'm just happy." she replied with tone which should tell that it was obvious.

"That's good." I replied with frown.

She eyed me weirdly and smiled dreamily. She looked like she was.. high or something. And like she desperately needed to say something.

"Spit it out." I said to her with sigh and her smile grew wider.

She squealed a little and it was confusing. She never acted like that. "How are you _doing _with Bella?" she asked then and this took me off the guard. The way she told Bella's name was.. sweet and caressing.

"Uh.. I don't know." I replied.

"Oh sweet boy.." she said and her voice was higher than usual. She also fidgeted on her seat. "Alice told me."

I sighed, closed my eyes and covered them with my hand. I instantly felt so bad. Usually Alice keeps her mouth shut. But I guess this time I and Bella were topic for their chattering. I didn't usually mind their scattering, but when it was about me, then it got annoying. And this.. this was over the line. I really got pissed.

"Have you told her?" she continued.

My eyes were still closed and I was trying to get my temper over control. "No." I said through my gritted teeth.

"You should." she replied and I opened my eyes. She was wearing one of her friendly and motherly smiles, which I loved.

"No."

"Why?" she whined like a little kid.

"Mom, I'm sure that Alice already told you." I replied.

"Yes. In fact, I pressed every damn detail out of her." she said. It was unusual that she swore. "I totally and completely understand you, but you two.. you two would be so _awfully perfect_ together."

"No." I replied. I could be stubborn too.

"I know that you don't want to ruin you perfect friendship, but if you tell her, then you'll get something better than friendship." she continued.

"But -" I started, but she cut me off.

"No. You don't think about it. She'll love you back." she said and I wondered how could she read my mind.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I progressed all she'd said and shook my head lightly. "Drop this topic, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

"Just think it over." Mom said and I opened my eyes. She got up and I did the same. Mom came over to me and gave me a big and long hug. "All I want is the best for you. Bella is the best for you."

"She is too good." I replied sadly, still hugging her.

"Nah.. you two are just too good for everyone, but each other. Perfect match." she said with such confidence that she almost got me believing. Almost.

She released me and look up at me. Her green eyes glistening. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, Mom." I said and she smiled happily.

She made her way to the office door, told me to think it over. I just replied with stiff nod and she went off.

I was alone in my office again. I started with my work again. Until I got interrupted, again. Clock showed me it was 1.05 when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said softly and the door swung open. Alice was there, but she wasn't smiling. She was so pale. I got up immediately and went over her. I took her forearm and leaded her to the couch. She sat down and her eyes were unfocused.

"Alice. Alice, what is it?" I asked. Desperate to know.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant." she stuttered. And I fell into shock. Why were everybody pregnant? My sister, my sister-in-law and my ex-girlfriend..?

"J-Jasper already knows?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Why?"

"I'm.. I'm afraid to tell him.. And I just found out. But.. we have talked about kids.. we thought it would be in the future.. Jasper wants kids.. I know that, but.. I just don't know how he'll react.." she stuttered.

"He'll be happy. I'm sure of it." I replied firmly. And I really was sure of it.

And then Alice looked at me. "How do you know?"

"He is a good man and he loves you." I said it as an explanation.

"Well yes but.. uh, I'm not sure if we are ready." she said. She was tapping her leg on the ground and the sound was annoying. "I mean.. if I look at Rosalie at the moment.. she is happy, I know, but.."

"Alice." I said and once more she looked at me. "It's going to be alright. It already is alright. I'm pretty sure that Jasper will be very happy."

Alice smiled kindly. "You know.. you're the second person who I told."

"And who was the lucky first one?" I asked and smiled.

"Well.. this was someone I _really _trust.. of course, I trust Jasper too, but.. you really are one of these trustworthy person I know and sh is too. It was Bella." she stated.

My heart skipped a beat when she said it. So she really trusts Bella. I could only nod. "You know.. she is like sister for me. Always there, when I need her." she continued, and I couldn't help, but smile softly.

"Say her name, and your eyes already lit up." Alice said. I just laughed without humor and shook my head.

"So.. what are you going to do with Jasper?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up when I said his name. But she shrugged. "I guess, I have to talk with him." she replied.

"Let's get to my place." I said. She got up and so did I. We walked towards my car and climbed in.

The restaurant Jasper owns was about two hours ride. But Jasper sold his apartment and came to live here, with Alice. He works here too now. He goes to the restaurant once a week to check on it. So Alice and Jasper live together and they live near to the hospital and near to the place where Jasper works. I liked that Jasper left his restaurant for Alice. Not that I liked that he left his restaurant, I liked that he did it because of Alice. This proved his love.

I sighed. Love. Bella. Why?

We reached to the apartment building and we climbed out of the car. We made our way up to my place in silence. She went straight to the kitchen to boil some water.

"Call him and tell him to get over here." I stated.

She looked at me and seemed to be hesitant. But she took her phone anyway and dialed quickly. "Jasper. Hey... No, everything is good... Yes... Hey. Can you come over to Edward's place? It's.. very important... Yes, I'm sure... Just get over here quickly." she said and smiled. They said their 'I love yous' and finished the call.

"His sounded so concerned." Alice sighed. Then suddenly she looked up at me. "What would you do when Bella would be pregnant with _your _kid?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

I frowned. And then she continued. "I told you to be protected. So be."

"Alice" I hissed.

"Have you kissed?" she asked.

"No." I replied with disappointment.

"Poor you." she said very low and I was sure that it wasn't meant for my ears.

Two minutes later, the doorbell rand. Jasper. Alice sent me alarmed expression which told me that she didn't want to go there to open the door. So I got up and made my way towards the door. When I opened it I saw Jasper with concerned expression. He was still outside of my apartment when he stared talking.

"Is she alright?" his voice was urgent.

"Yes." I replied and he stepped in. I led him into the kitchen. He walked over to Alice, who was sitting at the kitchen island. Jasper went to stand next to her and took her hands into his.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at me and I nodded. She got up and she was facing Jasper. If you could tell it was facing. Alice was more than head shorted. But their hands remained locked and they looked into each other eyes.

"I'm.. pregnant." Alice finally said.

I watched as Jasper's eyes widened.

* * *

**REVIEW! I want to read about what do you think. **

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, so second chapter. Work on reviews! :***

* * *

"What?" Jasper whispered. Their hands were still locked together.

"I'm pregnant." Alice replied.

"Oh my god." Jasper said and threw his arms around Alice for a big hug. They stayed like this for a long moment and I felt very awkward. Eventually Jasper pulled away. "You were worried about my reaction?" he asked and Alice nodded. "You shouldn't have. I'm more than happy right now." he continued and he put his hand on Alice's stomach. Alice smiled and she got to her tip-toes and kissed Jasper. Jasper lifted her up and Alice wrapped her legs around him. My clue to leave, and I left, into my room. But, it would be uncomfortable if they'd have sex in my kitchen.

One minute later, there was a knock on my door I got up and walked over it. I opened the door and there was Alice, who was beaming like crazy. "Sorry." she whispered.

I smiled and walked out of my room. "Don't worry."

Jasper was in the hallway and his face was so happy. Eyes were glistening. I guess he was very emotional and happy right now. Alice went over to him and took his forearm, Jasper was following her with his eyes so happy.

"We are going now." Alice stated quietly and I gave her a smile.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." Alice and Jasper said at the same time and made their way out.

I was alone in my apartment again. I sighed and went back to the kitchen to make some tea. When my tea was ready I sat at the kitchen island. I noticed one crossword in one of the shelves and took it. I started to solve it and noticed that it was pretty tricky. I don't know how long I did it, but eventually, I heard the front door click and then Bella appeared into the sight. She was breathtaking like always. When she saw me she smiled and I did the same.

"Hey. What are you doing home so early?"

"Hey." I said. "I got away from work earlier today."

"Oh, that's nice." she said and threw her keys onto the counter.

"You know about Alice?" I asked cautiously.

Bella shot me some kind of weird look. "Yeah." she breathed. "She.. totally freaked out." she explained.

"Jasper was here, about some hours ago. He was very happy with the baby news and then Alice was happy too." I said. Bella smiled sweetly at that.

"That's good. They'll make beautiful family." she said and slid to sit on a seat next to me.

Indeed, they _will _make beautiful family. I'd like to have beautiful family. Wife and kids and nice house. I sighed. I knew, that it possibly wont happen. Because, ever since I admitted to myself that I was in love with Bella, I knew that I won't fall in love again. Bella was, is and will be the only love.

I heard her sigh too. Was she thinking about the same thing – about husband, kids and nice house? It'd be easy for her to find someone, she was so beautiful – inside and out.

And then suddenly she looked into my eyes and her brow furrowed. "What are you thinking about? You seem to be miserable."

"About.. wife and kids and nice house." I admitted out loud. She smiled softly.

"You'll get them." she stated.

"And how do you know?" I challenge her.

"Oh, c'mon. You're so handsome. And you are kind and caring. You are sweet and your clumsiness is so cute. And I think you'd do _perfect_ as husband and father." she said as it was the most obvious thing. "And goosh, how I love your hair, -" she ran her hand through my hair and I felt this electricity again. I felt my stomach doing back-flips as well. So good. "- so wild and the color of it.." she trailed off. Her hand fell onto her lap and I missed it immediately. She looked straight into my eyes. "And your sweet green eyes.." she trailed off again. I just smiled slightly and shook my head very lightly.

So many compliments from the woman I loved. I turned my gaze away from hers and sipped my tea. I didn't want to, but if I hadn't, then I'm sure, that I'd kiss her. I missed to know, how her lips tasted, or how her lips would move with mine. I felt some kind of weird need to kiss her, but I just couldn't do that.

I continued with this crossword again. Bella helped my now and then. She had a huge baggage of knowledge. When we finished one crossword we decided to go to the living room and watch some TV. We sat down and Bella switched on the TV. Some hospital movie came. And then I remembered something.

"Damn.. I forgot to visit Mike.." I muttered.

"Oh. I guess it was better that you didn't.. He was feeling bad and he threw up all day long." Bella said with comforting tone. "But he is okay by now."

I gave her a crooked smile. I'll go and see Mike tomorrow. We continued watching one reality-life TV show about people, their health, their habits. There was something about eating disorders, amnesia, and then sex life. I watched it until Bella snorted.

"I just can't understand why people are masturbating why are they touching themselves to just get some pleasure... Ugh.. I'd better be with_out _sex than masturbate." she muttered

"Exactly." I muttered back. I really understood her. I've been with_out _sex more than four years and haven't masturbated. Touching myself like this would be awfully uncomfortable.

"You think the same?" she asked, her voice high and I looked over her. Her face was amused and I frowned.

"Yes." I said. And then I snorted. "Why are you so surprised?"

She looked embarrassed. "Well.. mostly men are the one who masturbate.." she trailed off, she really was embarrassed.

I laughed. "Well, not me." I reassured her.

"Sorry, really. It's very embarrassing conversation." she said.

I laughed again. "Don't worry." I said and patted her hand and she smiled. We turned our attentions back to the TV.

This masturbating conversation really was weird, but it gave me some information of Bella. But I don't think I needed to know this about my friend.

I sighed. Friend. I want Bella to be my.. girlfriend? Wife? Woman to have kids with? Woman to grow old with? Yes, I wanted Bella to be this woman.

We watched the TV and talked a little. When the silence came, it was pretty awkward..

"Heidi is coming around 9 or 10." Bella murmured.

"Why so late?" I asked. Pregnant shouldn't work so hard.

"She had this weird schedule.. 7 hours of work thought.." she murmured and I nodded my head slowly. "Want some pizza? I'm starving and I don't have any interest to make some dinner."

"Of course." I said and took the phone. I ordered quickly and the pizza was there with no time. I went back to the living room and popped down next to Bella. I passed her her pizza and we started eating.

I got a glace at the calendar. It was September fifth, Thursday. How is it already September? Time just passed so quickly.

There was a moment when Bella finished her pizza and tossed her pizza box to the table. And then she leaned her head against my shoulder, took my hand and linked our fingers. I gave her hand a little squeeze to know it was alright for her to do that. I closed my eyes in this pure bliss and drifted to sleep.

"Shit.. dammit." I heard some hissing, which woke me up. I looked around and Bella was next to me, sleeping. So it must have been Heidi. I didn't bother to wait for her, and it couldn't be possible, because I fell asleep again.

I felt a little shook and I woke up again. My eyes flew open and apparently, it was Bella who shook me.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but your phone was ringing. It doesn't anymore, thought.." she muttered.

"Hmm.." I hummed and stretched. My fingers were still locked with Bella's, which gave me this awfully good feeling.

I also didn't bother to look at my phone. "I'm going to bed.. there's much more comfortable.." I muttered.

"I agree." Bella said. I stood up and made my way towards my bedroom. Once when I was inside I stripped out of my shirt, took my pajama and went to the bathroom to change. In the bathroom I noticed that there was only my pajama pants, no T-shirt.. So I walked out of the bathroom into my room, where Bella was sitting on my bed. When she looked at me, her eyes widened and mouth hung open.

"Oh, sweet Jesus.. how much do you work out?" she ogled my chest.

"Uh, I don't.." I muttered and looked down at my chest, wondering what was there so interesting..

"Then how do you have those super-sexy abs?" she mused out loudly and I laughed.

"Natural, you know." I said and winked at her. She blushed and smiled sweetly. I really tried to flirt and I guess, it worked. I smiled at her too and sat down to my bed and lifted under the sheets. Bella did the same and we were lying face-to-face, staring each other.

"You really do have incredible abs" she said quietly and I laughed quietly.

"Well, thank you." I replied.

She smiled at me and shivered a little. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah.." she said.

"You can.. come here.." I said and I was embarrassed to offer it to her. But she came and she cuddled up against me. I wrapped my hands around her and our faces were just centimeters apart. This urge to kiss her was killing me. Her soft and so kissable lips parted slightly and I closed my eyes just to avoid what was coming. I drifted quickly asleep.

I woke with Bella in my arms again. This feeling – feeling Bella – was so comforting. It made me feel whole. But her head was on my bare chest again and she was awake.

"You were saying that you loved someone.. but I couldn't hear the name." she muttered with disappointment. My heart skipped a beat and then pounded like crazy, I was just so alarmed. Bella noticed this and arched an eyebrow. All I could manage was a little hum.

"I really don't like your eavesdropping." I finally said.

She smiled slyly and she put her elbow down and tilted her head on her hand. "Hmm? Why not?" she tilted her head.

"Because I don't know what the hell I'm talking about when I sleep." I breathed.

"But.. it's interesting." she said and smiled again. I just couldn't remain to be angry with her and I was sure that she knew it. I sighed.

"I'm going to eavesdrop too then." I said.

"Wha-what?" she asked with frowning.

"You talk when you sleep." I stated.

Her eyes widened. "I do?"

"Yeah.." I laughed.

"Damn.. that's not good."

"Well, agree with it. I'm going to listen what you're blabbing about." I pointed out.

She whined a little and I laughed again. I stretched and she got out of the bed, saying that she was going to shower, so I closed my eyes and well asleep again.

I woke because I heard a giggle. The giggle came from the sweetest person I know. Bella giggling was sexy and cute. Not a good combination, but it fitted with Bella : sexy and cute.

So I opened my eyes. Bella was kneeling next to me, on the floor. "I was about to wake you up, but.. you said 'too many pregnant'." she giggled again and I chuckled.

"Can't help it.. My sister, sister-in-law and Heidi.. who else?" I arched an eyebrow and sat up.

"Yeah, kinda weird.. Your wifey will be next."

I frowned. "I don't have any wifey, you know."

"Yes, but you'll have, you silly." she replied, got up and ruffled my hair. "Get up. And go under the shower. Breakfast will be ready soon." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and got up. She stared at my chest and bit her lip. She was incredibly sexy when she did that. There was about two feet between us and I could just reach out and kiss her so easily. I was breathing raggedly and she was still staring at my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Hold yourself in check. _My inner voice said and he was right again. _You can't kiss her, she is your friend! _He screamed in my head.

I opened my eyes and saw that she was _still _staring at my chest. Her eyes moved up, met my eyes ant then they moved and stopped on my lips and she bit her lip again. When her eyes were on my lips, it made my stomach do back-flips again. But then again she returned to my eyes. She smiled a little and left the room.

So I did as she ordered and soon after I was in the kitchen. I walked over and sat at the kitchen island. Bella and Heidi were already there. Bella was still doing something and Heidi was sitting at the kitchen island. Chatting about something. There was a brief silence.

"So, Heidi, how was work?" I asked then.

"Oh. It was wonderful. My boss said that I was incredible an oh! I can move out on Sunday!" she squealed.

"Hm, that's good." I replied. Thought I loved sleeping with Bella in the same bed, she'd go back to hers.

Bella sat down across from me and smiled a little. Then she looked at me and my stomach did this back-flip again. She smiled a little wider when our eyes met and I did the same.

"Do you guys have any idea how cute you were last night when you were sleeping on that couch? Just.. so sweet." Heidi said.

Bella blushed a little and I'm sure that I did the same. Heidi laughed at us. "Really, so cute." she repeated and I and Bella exchanged a glance.

We ate, said our goodbyes and headed to work. Work passed all too quickly and before I knew, I was back at home. I was struggling to get my front door unlocked, but I did it. I stepped in and went to the kitchen. Bella was solving crossword again.

She noticed me immediately and she smiled widely and I did the same. "Hey, Handsome." she said.

I laughed. "Hey, Gorgeous." I replied proudly, walked over and sat down at the kitchen island. She snorted and shook her head, still smiling. I got up again and made some tea. When the tea was ready I went to the living room and popped down on the couch. I switched the TV on and chose one random channel. National Geographic. Very good. It was about pandas.

I didn't feel when Bella sat down, I was really focused on the movie. So I get to know about Bella's presence, when she spoke. "So.. what are you doing this weekend?"

"No plans." I said as I shrugged. "You?"

"Don't know.. But today I have to go to the grocery store." she murmured.

"Mind if I come too? I mean.. I really don't have anything to do here.."

"Yeah, come along." she said and got up. "Now."

I chuckled and got up too. We made our way out and got to the cars. "Mine or yours?" we both asked at the same time and we both laughed a little.

"Let's take mine." I reassured her and unlocked the doors. But before I could go and open the door for her she was already inside. I climbed inside too and started driving. It was about 5-minute ride. We got out of the car and went inside. Bella took the shopping cart and walked towards something.

"Okay, we need eggs, tea, sugar, honey, cheese.. and lot's of other stuff, but we can - "

"Hey." one guy behind me said. I turned around and saw one man. He was tall, and tanned, with dark eyes. His appearance was.. scruffy. His eyes were on Bella and I felt this jealousy. I turned my eyes back to Bella.

"Hello?" Bella replied with a slightest frown.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" he asked again.

"Umm.." she replied and I could tell.. she didn't remember.

"Uh, that's fine. Bu would you like to go out or something?" he continued.

I felt this jealousy all over me. _It's time for a little show. _My inner voice said. So I took Bella's hand. "We should get this sugar, honey." I said and winked at her so the guy didn't see.

"Yes, we should." she replied, smirking and squeezed my hand. We walked away from him and reached to the sugar. "Thanks." she giggled.

"Anytime." I said with shrug.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know." I replied and we continued shopping. Bella talked about something, but I didn't listen. I was watching how her lips moved as she said something. She was still smiling when we were checkouting, and I was smiling, because she was. I payed, naturally. We made our way back to the car and back to home quickly. When we were inside the apartment, we put the things away, went back to the living room and sat down to the couch. The clock showed it was already 8.18. I rested my head an Bella's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" she whispered as she ran her hand through my hair and her hand stopped near to my nape and she stroked hair and neck. This little touch made the electricity.

"Mhmh." I hummed.

"Get some sleep." she said and she dropped her hand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

I woke shortly after. I had a dream about - .. as usual.

Bella has curled up against my side and was asleep.

"Mmm.. Edward.." she mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**Revieeeew. :3 Sorry, I really want to read about your thoughts. **

**Be cool and listen to Christina Perri! :)**

Lots of love!

TatLis. :)


	15. Author's Note

**It's author's note. **

**First, I really need to apologize. I know that my English is horrible, but seriously, I'm from Estonia. All my teachers who I've had were dumbasses, so I'm sorry. My grammar is terrible. **

**Secondly, you guys review! :) I mean.. if you want me to continue, then review. I need to know what do you think about it. I really do. **

**Thirdly, you can still tell me about your ideas. I mean ideas how to improve my story. You can tell me absolutely everything - tell me privately or publicly, your choice. **

**And again, I'm sorry about my English. Think about it, in English is 'I like Twilight.' but in Estonian it is 'Mulle meeldin Videvik.' Uh, it was weird to write Estonian. :D But come on, difference between English and Estonian is HUGE.. **

**But, honeys, review. If you won't, then maybe I wont finish the story. **

**And I'm sorry for being so 'bossy', just needed to. :D**

**Lots of Love! **

**TatLis. :* **


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. And one of the guests said that 'it is getting common these days that i catch myself imagining different scenario to your story'. Please, please tell me about your ideas, I'd love to read about them. **

* * *

Was she dreaming about me?

"Stay.. don't go.." she mumbled again. Was she asleep? Maybe she was awake, but just fooling with me? "Stay." she sighed.

I stroked her hair, just so see if she reacts. She hummed a little. So she really dreamed about me? Did I had _any_ chance with her? _Wipe this thought out of you head! _My inner voice screamed and again, he was right. I knew that I would never tell her how I felt.

As always – I was sitting on the right side of the couch, and Bella was curled up on left side. I noticed that my other hand was wrapped around her waist. Why did I move so much unconsciously? This question really bothered me.

I heard Bella taking deep breath and she opened her eyes. Her eyes looked around and finally focused on me. She lifted her head up from my side and smiled sleepily.

"Hey.. what is this weird look?" she asked.

"Uh.. I did some eavesdropping." I replied honestly, but I didn't have any intentions to tell her what I'd heard.

"Oh.. what did I say?"

I smiled slyly. "No, not a chance."

She groaned. "I've always told you what I've heard.. why don't you tell me?" she whined.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well.. this is information I'd like to keep for myself." I stated.

"What did I say? That I've got a tattoo? Or that I like ice cream?" she arched and eyebrow.

"Wait.. you have got a tattoo? I mused. I had one too.

She looked surprised. "So I really said that." she muttered under her breath.

I was curious now. "Where is it?"

She put her hand on her ribs, just under her bra and I nodded. "And.. what is it?" I was curious to see it, but I didn't want to push her.

She smiled a little smile. "It's hard to explain.. You've got to see it.." she muttered. "Would you like to see it?" she challenged

I was dying to see it! But I just shrugged a shoulder. I guess the look on my face betrayed me, because she lifted her sweater up.

My breath caught, as I saw her perfect, smooth skin. Her skin was so perfect! And then I saw it. It was Chinese hieroglyph. I aced to touch her skin. I deliberately looked into her eyes and then my hand was caressing her tattoo. It was nice. But what fascinated me, was that her skin gave me so much electricity. I swallowed hard, trying to bury he urge to attack her lips with mine.

But the tattoo. "What does this means?" I asked softly, still caressing her skin.

"It's the date when Bree died."she whispered, her eyes glistening. I pulled my hand back and her sweater fell onto it's place. Seeing Bella crying was awful.

So I pulled her into my embrace, and she didn't fight. I knew she needed support. She sobbed on my chest, and I caressed her shoulders, hair, face, hands, arms. I didn't know, if my touch calmed her or not, but I kept my hands caressing her.

Eventually she calmed down. "Want to go to bed?" I whispered. My voice was muffled, because my lips were on Bella's head. I inhaled her perfect scent. She nodded briefly, but didn't move.

So I lifted her up and carried her with 'bridal-style'. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. It was almost impossible to rest the urge to kiss her. _Almost. _Opening my bedroom door wasn't a challenge, because Bella was so lightweight. I went to her side of the bed and put her down. Her grip around my shoulders didn't ease. So I rolled over. There was a brief second when I was hovering over Bella and I wanted to kiss her again. But I resisted. And I had to admit, I was proud of myself. She let go of my neck, turned around and we were spooning again. I started to move away, but Bella stopped me.

"Don't go." she whispered and took my hand. So I move back, and spooned again. I wrapped my hands around her and she linked our fingers. Damn this feeling was so good. I felt so whole.

I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke, it wasn't the peeping of my alarm clock. It was silence. I heard someone breathing next to me and I opened my eyes. Oh, Bella. She was breathtaking. Her hair was everywhere, spread all over the sheets. We were in the same position which we fell asleep. We were just so close and her neck was exposed and my nose was just at her neck and I inhaled deeply. Lilac and strawberry attacked my nose, but better than lilac and strawberry, was just Bella. Bella's scent – her own – was sweet and consuming. I closed my eyes in this complete bliss. I must have fallen asleep, because a little later I heard one little curse. I chuckled lightly and Bella sighed.

"You woke me up.. you just talked and talked and talked.." she trailed off. Our position was still the same.

"About what?" I asked softly.

"About you family mostly.." she said.

"And?"

"And nothing." she shrugged and turned around to face me. My hand stayed on her waist.

"Tell me."

She smiled softly. "Well.. you were talking about your son." she stated and I frowned. "Who is this lucky lady?" she was full of excitement.

"Wha-what lucky lady?"

"Duh.. _the one._" she said.

You. But I remained quiet and just shrugged.

"You're so lying to me." she stated. How did she know?

"What makes you think so?"

"You've been weird for a long time.."

"I've always been weird.." I pointed out.

She snorted. "I mean like weirder."

I chuckled softly and closed my eyes. Bella shook my shoulder. "Hey, don't you dare to fall asleep, it's almost 10." she said and I opened my eyes with sigh. I looked for a clock until I found it.

"You little liar.. it's 7." I whined.

She just grinned and ruffled my hair. Electric shocks again.. "Little revenge.. for keeping me up." she said.

"Alright.. But I'm not the only one who talks while sleeping." I pointed out.

"Ungh.. this is just not fair. I told you, now it's you turn." she whined.

I put on my innocent face. "Well maybe, someday I'll tell you."

"Someday.." she muttered under her breath. "Remember that some day you'll tell me, why are you acting so weird." she pointed out.

I sighed sadly.. I won't tell her.

"You promised." she whined.

"Did I?"

"Well.. no.. But you have to tell me."

"I can't tell you." I said and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Things will get.. complicated."

"And how do you know?"

"I just.. know." I sighed.

Bella looked very sad. "Look.. I know that your curiosity is killing you, but I can't tell you.. For your own good." I said.

Bella frowned. "It's not my curiosity. It's worry. I'm worried about you." she stated and extended her hand to brush away a strand of my hair from my forehead. I inhaled deeply when our skins contacted. Electric shocks were all over my body, as always, when we touched. "Seriously.. are you murderer or something?"

I chuckled, but in Bella's face was no trace of humor. "No."

"Then what can possibly be so bad?" she mused.

"As much as I crave to tell you, I can't." I said.

She took my wrist and squeezed it gently. "You know.. I'm getting pissed off." she stated and then smiled slyly. "I better take a shower, so I'll cool off."

I chuckled and took my hand from her waist, released her. She went quickly to the bathroom. I didn't hear the door clicking. Was it open? I looked over. Shit, it was open and I could see Bella. She was taking her shirt off. My breath caught. I closed my eyes just to make sure that I wont look at her, when she was undressing. I felt like a perv, who was looking for next victim. I tried to keep my eyes closed, because the door of bathroom was so tempting to look at. Few minutes after, I opened my eyes and looked over to the bathroom. Thank god, the door was closed! I sighed with relief and closed my eyes again.

I felt a light shook on my shoulder and opened my eyes. Bella was standing next to the bed. "Shower is free. Get up and I'll make some breakfast." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." I obliged. And so I got up and went to the bathroom to get this shower. As I stripped of off my clothes, I noticed that the bathroom smelled of Bella : strawberries, lilac and the most important, just Bella.

I took a long and hot shower, which relaxed me. I dried myself and got dressed – into sweat pants and T-shirt, comfortable for Saturday.

I went to the kitchen and when Bella noticed me, her brows shot up. "You know.. I haven't seen _you _wearing sweats in these three months I've known you." she said simply when I sat down at the kitchen island. I just smiled at that.

I took one of the mugs and sipped it. Yay, it was mine. Bella sat down too and served our breakfast.

"Umm.. Where is Heidi?" I asked sleepily.

Bella frowned and seemed to think about it. "I don't know.. I haven't seen her yet. But I can check on her." she said and I understood that she was talking about checking on Heidi on her bedroom.

I nodded and Bella got up. She returned with a soft smile, which made me fall in love with her a little more. She sat down across from me and said. "She is sound asleep."

I smiled and then remembered something important. "Is she leaving today or tomorrow?"

"I.. don't remember.." Bella replied and started eating. Heidi appeared into sight, she was yawning as she took seat next to Bella.

"How did you manage to sleep so long?" Bella asked.

"Umh.. Work was just exhausting.. Speaking off.. I'm leaving today." Heidi stated.

This really really disappointed me. I really loved to sleep with Bella. I loved this feeling to wake up with her. This feeling was so whole and I so loved it. I loved to see her sleeping, she was pure Sleeping Beauty. I loved the warmth radiating from her body. I loved _her._

"Today? Do you need some help with packing?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Oh, Edward. In case you didn't notice, I didn't bring anything with me."

"Sorry." I mumbled and she chuckled again.

By the time it was noon, Heidi has moved out. It was nice to have apartment to myself and Bella. But there was a knock on my door and I went there to open it. When I opened it I was surprised.

"Hello, Edward." Rosalie said. She had a huge baby bump. Just huge. She was quite intimidating, if she wanted, but she didn't intimidate me.

"Hello, Rose." I replied.

"Hey, bro." Emmett greeted me, he was standing next to Rose.

"Hey." I replied. "Come on in."

"I heard you had here super cool roommate, I want to meet her. She is like infamous with Cullens." Rose said with low voice.

"She is in the living room." I said to Rose and she want there. Rose was easy-going person. She just started talking and soon you were friends, so I wasn't concerned about Bella.

Emmett leaded me towards the kitchen and both of us sat down. "You know.. we just came here, because Rosie wanted to meet the infamous Bella." Em said. He looked really embarrassed.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "And the other time I came.. I was curious about her. And I came her to check on her. She is totally cool. So yeah.. I came her because of your roommate the other day." Em continued.

"You're weird." I finally said.

"Yeah.. I told Rosie about her and she was immediately like she wanted to meet her. You know.. she really doesn't have lot's of people to communicate with." Em muttered.

"I understand you, Em. And I'm sure that Bella and Rosalie will get along well."

"Ah, dude.. You're screwed." Em grumbled.

"What?"

"Say her name, and you're eyes lit up." he said, he was quoteing Alice's line. I frowned at him. He could understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

"C'mon. She'd be the BEST sister-in-law!" he whined. I just shook my head so he continued. "Yeah, you're afraid of losing the friendship you have at the moment. But think about it! You'd get something so much better! All this kissing, making out, cuddling, sex.." he trailed off.

"Shut up." I said through my teeth.

"Find your courage, Eddie." he said and patted my shoulder.

"What courage?"

"To tell her." he whispered seriously.

"Drop this topic, please. I don't want to talk about it." I stated.

He started to say something, but Rosalie appeared into sight.

"I came to take some water. Damn.. she is gorgeous and she is so cool too. No wonder you kept her hidden, Edward." she mused with one breath. She took one glass and some water.

"I didn't keep her hidden." I replied.

"Nah.. whatever." she muttered and left with glass.

I arched and eyebrow at Emmett. "Hormones." he said it as an explanation and I smiled.

"So..if you're not going to tell her, I am. Or Alice or Mom."

"What?" I asked sharply, but he didn't wince.

"Oh, Eddie boy.. Everyone has noticed your weird behavior."

"Drop this topic already.." I urged. This time he did. He started talking about his job at his lawyer office. And then told me about his plans with babies. And then he imagined the things he could do when he was a father, like playing football with his kids or cooking with them. I just had to smile at that. It was so sweet to heard about these things. I could just see Emmett playing football with his kids. Emmett will do perfect as a father.

"No." I heard Rosalie suddenly saying.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"You're not playing fair."

"Oh, I'm. Just wait for two months and then you'll see I was right." Bella replied calmly.

"Ungh.." Rosalie said.

"I'd better go and see what are they talking about." Emmett said and got up. I followed him. We reached to the living room and saw Bella and Rosalie sitting on the couch and laughing.

"What were you arguing about?" Em asked.

"Bella told me that one of the babies is girl." Rosalie said and patted her belly. Then she looked around and watched Emmett. And then me, and her eyebrows shot up. And then quickly she looked at Bella. What had she seen?

"And what makes you think so, Bella?" Em continued.

"Her hair is dry. This is why I know." Bella replied.

"You know this kind of stuff?" Em asked again, surprised.

"Uh, just accidentally remembered it." she shrugged a shoulder.

"Well.. I'd be happy to teach football to my daughter_s._"

" Em, what I'm saying is that one of the babie_s _is a girl. Second one might be a boy." she shrugged again.

"This would be perfect." Em said and clapped his hands.

Rose stood up and Emmett went next to her, to support her. Bella stood up too.

"I think it's time to leave. It's 8 already." Rose said and we all headed to the front door. Rose and Emmett walked out of the door and then stopped and turned away.

"We'll see you around, okay?" Rosalie pointed out to Bella.

"Definitely." Bella replied, Rose went over her and gave her a big hug. Rose released Bella and then gave me a hug. She pulled away.

"Bells." he grinned at her and gave her a hug which spin her around. He put her down and then he looked over me. We usually don't hug, so we shook our hands.

He pulled away and before they were out of sight, Rosalie gave me a weird look. This was somekind of happy though concerned look.

I closed the door with frowning. "I know it's late, but want something to eat?" Bella asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Mhmh.." I hummed and sat down at the kitchen island. I was distracted by the way her hips moved. The way she moved was sensual, graceful, thought she sometimes was clumsy. Her long mahogany hair was free, so it was waving. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, she was nervous about something. Her eyes were on something, but I couldn't follow her gaze. I just watched her.

"You know.. it's creeping me out when I stare like this.." she trailed off. She had her back to me, but was she feeling that I was staring at her bottom? She really had a nice one.

I cleared my throat "What?"

She laughed softly. "Just as I said." she said and shook her head ever so lightly.

And then I continued staring. Her hips were moving so sensually again. I hissed silently as I realized that I was hard.. But I just couldn't help.. she was so damn sexy. But again, sexy wasn't the word for her. She was beautiful, sweet, kind, gorgeous, cute, smart.. And then suddenly she was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been sitting there like a rock for an hour or so. What are you thinking about?"

"About. Every kind of stuff.."

"Hmmm.. But now.. star eating." she ordered and sat down. She served our food and we started eating.

* * *

**Would you like another one? I don't think so. :P Next chapter is really really important. I think I'm publishing 16th on Tuesday or on Wednesday. **

**Tell me about your ideas privately or publicly! :)**

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. :) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the big chapter. But.. Actually, next chapter is more important. Just be patient. ;)**

* * *

We ate, chattered a little, watched some TV and went to our bedrooms. At the moment I was lying in my bed and feeling weird. Bed seemed so oddly empty and cold without Bella. God, how I missed her. Even thought, we were together about five minutes ago, I so missed her. I took the pillow which she used and inhaled. Damn, it smelled like her. The smell calmed me and I fell asleep, snuggling with pillow and oh, feeling like girl.

I woke up. Feeling so bad. If Bella had been there last night, the feeling would be better. It was Sunday. Oh.. it wasn't comfortable at all.. So I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a long and hot shower which relaxed me. I got out, dried myself and got dressed : into khakis and T-shirt today.

I made my way towards the kitchen, smelling my favorite tea, so Bella was up, too. As I saw Bella I groaned internally. She was wearing so short blue shorts and a tank top, which hugged her curves so perfectly. I really didn't even think about what was going on on my pants, because I already knew, what the sight of Bella did to me.

I went to sat at the kitchen island, very quietly, so I guessed that Bella didn't hear me.

And then suddenly she turned around and faced me. "Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Crappy. You weren't there." she admitted and I arched my brows at her. I also chuckled. So I wasn't the only one who had some issues with sleeping. "And you?"

"Same here." I admitted quietly and Bella giggled. I didn't even have a plan to tell her about snuggling with pillow. Ugh, I felt like a girl. But did girls do that?

Then my phone rang and I picked it up. I answered it without looking at the callers ID.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" Alice squealed. "I didn't call you last night, because it was too late. But I guess it's too early at the moment. I really don't know how you'll react, but I hope you'll be okay with this. So anyway, Jasper told me last night that we are having a dinner, so he lit some candles and stuff. He even cooked himself. And you can't believe how romantic it was -"

"Ali, spit it out already, I'm dying to know." I said honestly.

"We are engaged!" she squealed.

"What?" I whispered.

"We are engaged. It was so romantic, uh.. I pretty sure as hell that Jasper is the most romantic man in this whole world. -" she blabbed and blabbed and I listened, but I really wasn't listening. I was happy that my sister was happy.

"So.. what are you saying?" she asked finally.

"I'm happy for you. Mom and Dad know already?"

"No, they don't. You're the first one, again." she said proudly. Yeah, when we were kids we always told each other important stuff first, and we still do. "But you know.. when they met Jasper, they were so happy for me. I mean.. I'm pretty sure that they fell in love with Jasper too.."

"That's good, Alice." I replied.

"And you know that Mom and Dad love Bella, what Is your problem? Tell her already!" she said and I snapped my eyes up to see Bella. She was eating, but I guessed that she was paying some attention to me too.

"What? How do you know they do?"

"Hmph.. Mom really often visits hospital and she is like.. BFF with Bella. And Dad just _adores _her so much! I'm pretty sure that they love her as their own daughter already."

"Hmmm." I hummed. I didn't know that Mom visits Bella. And Bella hasn't said anything about it.

"Uh, I have to go, bro. Be cool."

"You too, Ali." I replied.

"Oh, and tell Bella the big news too, okay?" she asked and then she hang up.

"Alice and Jasper are engaged." I said as I put the phone down.

She looked at me, smiling softly. "That's good. They're perfect together. As are Rosalie and Emmett and your Mother and Father." she said and eyes me curiously. I smiled a little fake smile to her.

"Why are you still alone? What I mean was, that everyone in your family has the perfect mate. Where is yours?" she continued.

_Right here, sitting across from me. _My inner voice said, but I shut hid down and gave her my most annoyed glare I could manage – I usually didn't feel annoyed near Bella – and stayed quiet.

"You should go out more often." she continued then.

"Why?" I asked little too sharply.

"C'mon.. you're 27 and you need wife and kids." she said.

I just sighed at that. And Sunday passed quickly.

Actually, whole week passed quickly. Sleeping alone was pure torture. I missed Bella so much.. and the pillow, her aroma was almost gone.

It was Friday. Bella's birthday and I'd gotten up earlier to set up her cake. I had this urge to buy her a necklace or something like that, but no.. So just cake. Bella was turning 25 today.

"What the.." Bella said and I turned around. She was standing at the doorway, face full of confusion.

I went over her and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Gorgeous." I said.

"Oh.. Thanks, Handsome." she replied and I pulled away. Yep, our nicknames we used were Gorgeous and Handsome, but usually we said the real names.

Her face was still confused. "You forgot?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "Yeah." I just shook my head at her and we sat down at the kitchen island.

"25 is a big deal." I mentioned.

"Yeah.. add twice as much and I'm 50." she sighed and I laughed softly. We ate the cake and chattered, said our goodbyes and headed to work.

I was on my way to my office, when I say Giselle. Yay, her name was clear to me now! She said shy hello to me and I replied the same. She finally gave up with me and found boyfriend.

I sat down on my chair in my office and started with work. I worked until I heard peeping. There was a message.

_Sorry, I don't want to interrupt, but Mike wants to see you - Bella_.

_Should I come now? - Edward. _

_I think it'd be the best. - Bella. _

_What is so urgent? - Edward._

_He didn't tell me. Just come. - Bella. _

_On my way. - Edward. _

And I was on my way. I was in my car and driving towards the hospital. As I reached the hospital I turned the engine off and climbed out. I made my way towards Mike hospital room slowly. When I finally opened the door I saw Mike there with Bella. They were talking about something. I don't know how long I stand there – in the middle of the room – but eventually Bella turned around and smiled at me.

"You really were on your way." she said.

"Told ya." I replied and went towards Mike's bed and sat down on the plastic chair.

"I'll give you some privacy." Bella said softly and left the room.

Mike was chuckling about something and mumbled something very low and I only caught words 'thought this day would come' and I frowned.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked finally.

"I'm good, man. The rehab is going perfectly. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good."

"Yeah, I can see that." he mumbled.

"What do you mean..?"

"Oh, nothing." he replied instantly.

"So.. what was the real reason you invited me here?"

"Uh, I know I interrupted, but.. I'm just so lonely.. Only you and Bella visit me.."

"Hmmmm.." I hummed. "And actually, you didn't interrupt."

He rolled his eyes. And started talking about nurses and rehab. And I listened. It was interesting to hear different things about nurses. Like, my sister was the hyper one and smiling 24/7. And that Elena was the one who never smiled and kept everything professional. He kept talking and he was quite like Alice, he had this ability to talk.

"Jesus, I've kept you so long. You need to go." he finally said and I was so relieved.

"Yeah, I guess. See ya." I said and he replied with same. I left the room and I saw Bella at the hallway. She was kneeling, talking with little girl. Bella's hand was extended and it was on girl's shoulder. They talked for a while, until the girl gave Bella a big hug and her expression was surprised. The girl pulled away and took Bella's hand. Bella stood up and noticed me, gave me a smile which I returned and walked somewhere with this little girl, hands locked.

I saw now that Bella connected with other people well, too. She was so kind and she did her job with passion and love. And she loved her patients.

I managed to get to my car without seeing Alice. Alice would've stopped me and blabbed about something. I needed to get back to the work. And when I got back to work it was already 3 pm. Few hours more and then home. So I worked for a few hours and went back to home.

I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I went straight to the living room and popped down next to Bella. She was frowning at something what was showed on TV, but I didn't pay attention. Even though she was frowning she was so damn gorgeous. She was always gorgeous. I tore my eyes off of er and glanced around the room. It was full of flower bouquets. The room even smelled of flowers. I smirked at Bella and looked at her questioningly.

"From who?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled smugly. "Uh, there were some guys, Micheal, Nick, Andy.. ant then bunch of some guys, whose names I just don't remember, and then your sweet family." she smiled sweetly.

"My family?" I asked and raised eyebrow at her.

"Yep. All of them came to the hospital : Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and Carlile were already there." she said, slightly frowning.

"And why are you frowning?" I asked.

"I don't really like this kind of attention." she admitted. "One or two is much enough."

"Hmmm.." I hummed.

"Want some pizza?" she asked after a short pause.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I admitted. I was really starving.

"Good." she said and fished her pocket for her phone. She ordered us the usual and we just sat there, waited for pizza boy to show up and watched some TV. Ugh, romance again.

Bella snorted. "I just don't get it, why they are showing romance _everywhere_?"

"Same here." I muttered and there was a light knock on the door. I Took the pizza and payed the thing. Then I went back to the living room where Bella was already waiting. She'd brought some soda thankfully. Again, I popped down next to her and we started eating. Ugh, there were so many kissing scenes in this movie.

By the time I finished the pizza, I was so tired. I leaned my head on Bella's shoulder – hoping she didn't mind – and closed my eyes.

"You, tired again, Edward?" Bella asked gently and took my hand. She entwined our fingers and this damn electricity was all over me again. And the way she said my name.. uh, it got my heart sprinting roughly. But I had to answer too.

"Mmmm." I hummed. Weird that I couldn't speak..

"Get some sleep." she whispered and leaned her head against mine. Uh, pure bliss. Her aroma was all over me again and I inhaled as deeply as I could, remembering and reminding her sweet scent. I fell asleep in this sweet bliss pretty quickly.

I woke up and I felt better than any other day while this week. Why was that? Oh. I opened my eyes and realized the reason. I was lying and Bella was lying in my arms again, her head on my chest and sleeping soundly. And Bella's arms were around my waist.

I really felt good, even though it was couch. My bed was uncomfortable without Bella there, but Bella there was good. It really didn't matter, where I was. I was uncomfortable or annoyed or pissed always, when Bella wasn't there. She really had this calming effect on me. God, how I loved her.

I felt Bella stirring and I started to remove my hands, but Bella's "Mkm.." stopped me. Was she awake or still asleep?She was asleep, because she didn't move anymore and her breathing and heartbeat were steady. Yeah, I felt her heartbeat against my skin again, it was near to my hip.

About an hour or so passed, when Bella moved again. I was caressing her hair when she finally opened her eyes. Her heartbeat accelerated and she peeked up at me. "Morning." I said.

She smiled shyly. "Morning." she yawned and closed her eyes again. She hid her face back on my chest, nuzzled it and inhaled deeply. Why did she do that..? But anyways.. it felt so damn good.

It seemed like she fell asleep again.

Ten minutes later she woke up again. "Damn.. these dreams..." she hissed.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Weird.. and though they are weird.. I'd like when they'd came true."she said quietly.

"What about are they?"

She sent me a piercing look. Then I understood that she wasn't going to tell and I nodded at that.

"Come on. Go to shower and get dressed." she said as she pulled away from me to the sitting position. She rubbed her face and then looked down at me. She smiled sweetly and got up. As she walked past me, she ruffled my hair. This felt just so good and my stomach was doing these back-flips again.

But I got up and went to the shower. I got dressed into jeans and T-shirt. I went to the kitchen and I was surprised that Bella wasn't there yet. She didn't have to, but I was just surprised. I decided that I'd _try _to make breakfast today and let Bella enjoy her shower.

First.. I boiled some water for tea. Tea game out normal, luckily. But I had to figure out what to make for eat. I decided that French toast would be good. I started with it. Carefully. I proceeded with the process very slowly, but it made out perfectly. I was grinning like a fool. I was just so happy that I managed to make breakfast without burning it.

"Wow." Bella breathed and I turned around to look at her. Her expression was surprised and clearly, shocked. I smiled shyly at her.

"You didn't burn it?" she asked and I shook my head. "And you didn't burn your hand either?" she asked tenderly again and I shook my head. "That' good."

We sat down at the kitchen island and started eating. Hm.. French toast came out pretty good. I heard Bella moan and I looked over her.

"I'm totally in love with this French toast. Mm.. so delicious. I'm.. well, I'm impressed." she muttered.

"Thanks." I breathed and she smiled sweetly.

"See? Just a little concentration and you did it."

"Yeah." I said very slowly. We ate and Bella approved my 'cooking skills' and she suggested that she'd teach me some recipes. Other side of the day went like this : Bella _trying _to each me stuff about cooking, but I was too busy watching her lips move as she talked. I was about two feet away from her and it took all of my control just _not _to kiss her. She asked me several times what about I was so distracted and I just answered with plain 'nothing'.

Unfortunately I didn't fall asleep in the living room. So I fidgeted around in my bed and just couldn't fall asleep. I heard Bella – from the other side of the wall – muttering something. So didn't she fall asleep either?

Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up and took a shower. I changed into sweat pants and T-shirt and went to the kitchen. Bella was there. She was wearing black leggings and purple tunic. My body reacted instantly.. I went to sit at the kitchen island and took a sip from my tea.

"Oh, hey." Bella said finally.

"Hey." I replied.

"I need to go to the grocery's. Want to come too?"

"Mhmh." I hummed and remembered the incident we had with this stranger guy. We ate, chattered and headed to grocery's. This time it went without incidents. When we got home, we cleaned the place. Bella went to her room and I went to mine, thought it was afternoon. I had this urge to play the piano again. I gave up and went to the room, which is behind my bathroom. I haven't played for ages. And now I had this damn urge. I sat down to the piano bench and slid my hands over the ivory keys. They reminded me Bella's skin – her skin was ivory too. I started to play Debussy's 'Clair de Lune'. Oh, it felt so good. I closed my eyes and lost myself into music until I felt someone sit beside me. I opened my eyes and there was Bella. I continued playing.

"You never told me about this room. Or about your magical skills." she muttered.

I blushed a little and smiled. "Sorry."

"'Clair de Lune' is one of my favorites." she said and surprise me. I didn't know she like d classics.

"Really? Mine too." I muttered.

I continued playing. I finished with 'Clair de Lune' and started with melody what has been in my mind for a long time. I haven't composed for a long time, but I was doing it. The tune was very soft.

"What's the name of it?" Bella whispered softly.

"I don't know."

"You compose?" she asked and I nodded smugly. I suddenly realized that the melody was inspired of Bella. I finished this one too. "I'm so in love with this." she pointed at the piano.

"You should definitely do it more often." Bella said and I looked over at her. She was smiling. I shrugged.

I played more and Bella listened. I played for hours and Bella still listened. Playing was one of these things what I did when I needed to relax, and I really needed to. She said lot's of compliments. In the evening we popped down in the living room. We watched one wrecking romance again – since there wasn't anything else to watch.

"Ungh.. I'm so envious of them." Bella said as the couple kissed again.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"They got their happily-ever-after." she admitted.

"You have so many guys running to get you. Why don't you date them?" I asked.

"Because they're all in the hospital and I don't want to see them.. They.. disguise me."

I smiled a little. "What is your type?"

"Type?" she asked and looked at me. Her gaze was intense. I just nodded. "Hmm.. I have too high standards" she shrugged, giggling.

We continued to watch this movie. The fact was, I was envious too. I wanted to be with Bella so much. I was addicted to her. Maybe if I'd move out.. will this make things better? But still, my addiction was so strong and this love grew with every moment I was with or without her. But what would I do when I'd lose her?

God, how I loved her.

I turned my head and saw Bella watching me, with dreamy eyes. I stared at them and I just drowned into them.

"Bella, I'm in love with you." I blurted out. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

* * *

**I know, it's not much, but it is something.. :D I'll publish next one on Friday or Saturday. And next chapter is better, I hope.. **

**Just a little reminder for you : if you won't review, I won't publish. :P :D (P.S. Sorry for being bossy, again.)**

**REVIEW! **

**Lots of love! :)**

**TatLis. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Yea, this chapter is.. cheesy.. But, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

I was pretty sure that my look was pained, because my voice was. Bella's face was pale and blank.

Holy hell. Did I really just say these words out? Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I do that? Why? God!? Why!?

"What?" she gasped-whispered.

"I'm in love with you." I replied. I felt my heart sprinting too quickly. Bella's face was still blank. But then her expression changed and it was confused.

"I.. I.. I need to.. I." she stuttered and got up. She went straight to her bedroom. She just .. escaped..

Oh, shit. I just did it. I ruined my perfect friendship with Bella. I've ruined it! Oh god, why did I do it? Why? Why? I wouldn't be surprised when Bella would move out. Why did I do it?

I remained quiet in the living room and listened. It was pure silence. I was breathing raggedly. I took a deep breath and let it out.

I don't know why I did it, but I went outside. I needed fresh air. I sat down to the bench and called Alice. She'd understand.

"Hello? Edward, are you okay?"

"I told her." I whispered.

There was a brief silence. "How did she react?"

"She.. eh.. practically ran into her room and didn't say anything."

"Shit." she gasped.

"Mmm.."

"Just give her a little time. I'm sure that things would be better tomorrow."

"Yeah.. just.. don't tell her that I talked with you."

"Of course. I- .. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I went back inside. Then I went to my bedroom and lied down. I just screwed up the most important thing I had in my life! Uh I couldn't believe this..

What was Bella doing at the moment? Was she packing her things? Was she sleeping? Was she reading? Was she thinking about what I said? I hope not. She totally freaked out.

Gosh! I _just ruined _it. How and why did I do it? I can never take these words back. And I'm not sure, if I wanted to, because finally, I said it. Though I ruined the most perfect thing I had.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I drifted asleep pretty quickly, though I was so nervous.

I woke, because I heard this annoying peeping again. I turned it off and went to the bathroom. When I was taking shower I remember what I'd done yesterday. God, how could I face Bella?

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I dressed into jeans and button-down shirt. I took a deep deep breath before leaving my bedroom. I was total wreck. I was still breathing raggedly as I approached the kitchen. When I saw Bella I was confused. She wasn't cooking. She was leaning against the counter, her leg tapping on the floor. Was she waiting for something?

As soon as she saw me her expression changed. She came over to me. She backed me to the corner and I was totally confused. I was trapped like a little animal. She looked my eyes, then lips and then again my eyes. She did it within one second. And before I knew, she was kissing me. One of her hands was clutching my air and the other was behind my neck. This total rush washed over me and with one hand I gripped her waist and with other I cupped her face. Of course I responded to the kiss, I've dreamed about this for so long.. At first it was soft, sensual, we nibbled our lips so softly, that it was driving me crazy. Her lips were truly soft and kissable. They were so sweet-tasting. And oh so enjoyable.

I don't know for how long we kissed softly, but then suddenly, the kiss changed. It was urgent, needful. Our tongues met. I lifted her up and seated her down on the counter without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and one of her hands was still on my hair and other behind my neck. We kissed and kissed and kissed.

All this waiting was worth of it. This kiss was better than I ever dreamed it to be. The woman I loved was kissing me. The electricity was still there. My heart was pounding like crazy.

Then again, kiss changed. It was soft and slow and gentle now. So good. So enjoyable. The feeling I had was the best of all.

I didn't know how long we'd kissed, but eventually I pulled away. Our foreheads were pressed together and we were looking into each other eyes, panting.

"I love you, Edward." She said and I froze. Was she really saying that? Or was it my imagination?

"Wha..?"

"I love you. I love you. Don't try to hide from me anymore, I'm _in _love with you." she stated. I couldn't believe that. I was the happiest man alive!

"Oh God. I love you, Bella." I said and kissed her again. Kiss was gentle. Her legs were still around my ways and hands were still grasping me. And my hands were still on her waist and in her hair. I felt so complete. I pulled away and glanced at the clock, our foreheads pressed together. Ohhoo, we've been kissing more than half an hour.

"Why did you run away yesterday?" I asked.

"I didn't know I was in love with you too. I needed some time to think. But as soon as I was in my bedroom I knew that I loved you too." she replied.

"Why didn't you came earlier, then?"

"I.. I was quite embarrassed."

"Why?"

"I ran away." she explained. Our foreheads were still touching and were gazing into each other eyes. Gosh, how I loved her.

"I love you." I repeated.

"I love you." she said. I felt this happiness wash over me and I also felt whole. No one except my family has never said it to me. But I totally enjoyed it. In fact, I loved it.

She kissed me again, not that I minded, but I've never been kissed like that. And what form Bella has told me, nor had she. Kiss was gentle, soft, our tongues meeting.

But all too soon, she pulled away. She looked into my eyes, brushing away a strand of my hair from my forehead. "We need to go to work."

I groaned. "I don't want to." I said and kissed her again and she responded, too. Slowly and gently. One of her hands went back to my hair and through it and the other was resting on my shoulder.

"We.. need.. to.." she said while kissing. Her voice was muffled. I broke the kiss and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"I'd like to kiss you for ever." I stated.

"I know the feeling." she said and pulled my mouth into hers again. Kiss was urgent. "We.. are.. going..to.. be late.." she said again, through the kiss. I gave up and pulled away. I looked into her eyes, which were watching my lips. I smirked at that and she looked up. She blushed slightly – I loved when she did it, though she didn't do it very often – and smiled sweetly. "We have no time for breakfast." she whispered.

"Nah.. the kiss was the best thing in my whole life." I whispered.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. "Mine too." she whispered and gave me a chaste kiss. Then she got off of the counter and grabbed her things. She sighed deeply. "Okay.. I guess I'm going."

"Wait.." I said and grabbed my things too. "Let's go." I said and she grabbed my hand as we walked into elevator. I was tapping my foot on the ground, trying to rest the urge to kiss her. I looked over to Bella, she was biting her lip. Ungh.. even better. This was enough. Now I backed her into the corner of the elevator and kissed her urgently. She responded same urgently as I. Her hand went straight to my hair and the other to rest on my shoulder. It all just felt so complete. I didn't notice that the elevator door was open until I heard someone clearing his/her throat. I pulled away from Bella and saw that there was one of my neighbors. He was smirking. I sighed and looked at Bella. She was giggling so sweetly. She took my hand and leaded me towards the cars. I sighed very deeply once we got to the cars. It was raining and we had to part ways. Bella squeezed my hand gently and smiled sadly. We were standing between our cars and Bella pulled me against me and kissed me senseless again. Literally, senseless. Out tongues were finding each other time in time. We nibbled our lips for a long moment. I broke the kiss and pulled away for a little. Our foreheads were pressed together.

"Yeah.. we need to go to work." I stated, smirking, but I was sad." But I don't want to." I whined.

"I believe you." she replied and ran her fingers through my hair.

I let go of her waist and stepped a step back. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because if I didn't I would kiss you again." I pointed out. She smirked, took one step towards me and took my hand.

I brought her hand up and kissed her knuckled. "I love you, Gorgeous." I said again.

"I love you, too, Handsome." she said and took one more step towards me. She gave me a brief kiss and then climbed into her car. I did the same. She waved me goodbye and drove away. I sighed deeply as I started the engine. I couldn't wait to get back to home.

I got to work very quickly. When I got into my office, I sat down and my thoughts were with Bella. She loved me. She freaking loved me! I truly was happiest man alive! I've never ever been so happy before. I felt so damn good and so damn whole.

Alice and Mom has been right. I'd gained more than friendship. If Bella wanted more than a little 'affair' I guess. If Bella only wanted an affair, I'd be disappointed, though I'd love any reason to be with Bella.

Before I knew, it was past five. I hadn't done much work. Anything, actually. I climbed back into the car and headed to home. I unlocked the apartment's front door and stepped in.

I was excited. I wanted to see Bella. I heard some rumble, which cam from kitchen and I went there. Bella was standing with back to me, she was cooking. I went behind her and threw my hands around her. She leaned into me as I did it. I rested my chin on her shoulder and she took one of my hands from her waist and entwined our fingers. Eventually she turned around and faced me. She looked into my eyes with very dreamy look. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I, naturally put my arms around her too.

"I missed you so much." she whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. I rested my chin on her head and inhaled deeply. The aroma was so good. "You smell so good." I said.

"Hm.. I could say the same thing about you." she muttered and I felt her inhaling deeply.

I pulled away a little and put my finger under her chin and tilted it up. One second into her eyes told me that I had the permission. And then I kissed her. The kiss was slow, though needful. And it lasted long.

Eventually, Bella turned away. "Hey.. I wanted to ask something." she said with tone what was like embarrassment.

"Shoot." I muttered. My hands were back around her waist and I was toying with the material of her blouse.

"Um.. it was just.. Are we like.. girlfriend and boyfriend or is it just..?" she trailed off.

"Hmm, I had the same question. But I like the girlfriend and boyfriend term, though it sounds so lame." I said.

"You sound weird." she said and looked me with concerned look.

"I guess I'm high.."

"What?"

"You're like my own sort of heroine." I stated whispering and kissed her lightly. She hummed something against my lips and this sent more electric shocks through my body, than usual touch.

"Want something to eat?" she asked finally and I nodded. I missed my lunch again and I was starving. She gently pulled away from me and I felt empty. My arms felt so cold without her warmth.

I leaned against the kitchen island and watched Bella. There were any words that could describe Bella's beauty. As always she didn't wear makeup. She was wearing skinny jeans and beige sweater. The sleeves were rolled up. She looked so little, though so powerful. I watched as she moved around. So sensually and so gracefully. She was the one and only I couldn't live without. She was the one and only who I'd ever love as a woman.

"What are you dreaming about?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

"You had this.. dreamy look."

"I was just thinking." I sighed. I went to stand next to Bella and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How can I help?"

She smiled sweetly. "Can you chop these vegetables?" she asked, handling me a knife and cutting board.

"Yes." I stated and she kissed me on my cheek. She went to do her own things and I tried to concentrate. Chopping was pretty tricky. Time after time Bella came over me and looked how I'd done. She had approved every time and I just smiled. And after the approving she kissed be briefly. I so loved that.

Once we sat down to eat I found something out. "You know.. I've never been kissed so much in my entire life." I said.

"Oh. Is it bothering you?" Bella asked and she looked sad.

"Hell no. I love it." I stated and she seemed to relax.

"Oh thank God." she breathed.

"You thought something else?"

"Well I thought it was bothering you and you'd say something like 'stay away from me'.. If you'd say so, I'd be devastated." she said dramatically.

"Me too. I just can't stay away from you." I said and leaned towards her to kiss her again. Luckily the kitchen island's table part wasn't so big so I could very easily do it. She responded the kiss. I cupped her face with one hand and the other hand went to her hair, her hands did the same journey. I don't know how long we kissed but she pulled away, both of us panting.

"I have to get under control." she muttered and I smiled slyly.

We continued with eating. Once we were eaten, I did the dishes. Bella stayed with me, she talked about.. erm.. something, but I didn't notice, I just listened how her sweet voice sounded. It was beautiful sound.

I finished with dishes and we went to the living room. We sat on the couch and Bella snuggled up against me, her legs were under her bottom. She also took my hand and entwined our fingers. She took the remote and turned on the TV. It was a random channel. I didn't pay attention. My thoughts were with this big miracle, which was next to me.

"Since you're not paying attention on the TV what would you like to do?" Bella asked and I looked at her. Her eyes were boring into mine.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I'd like to practice kissing with you."

"With my pleasure." I replied and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands went to my hair and on my shoulder and one of mine cupped her face and the other went to her hair, to caress it. I did it unconsciously, because I didn't notice myself doing it, until I did.

We kissed passionately, gently, urgently, sweetly, every kindly.. We moved so much. Eventually we were lying – I was under Bella and Bella was on top of me, but we were still kissing.

_No! No! No sex. Not yet! _My inner voice screamed and I had to agree with him. I wasn't going to take advance on Bella. I slowed the kiss, until our foreheads were pressed together and lips didn't touch anymore, but they were inch apart.

"I think we are champions by now." I whispered, smirking.

Bella giggled slightly. So sweet sound! Bella turned her head and moved a little. Her head was on my chest now, just above my heart and I was sure that she heard my pounding heart, because of the smirk she had.

We stayed silent for a long moment. But this silence wasn't awkward, it was silence where you didn't need any words.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if.." she took a deep breath. "Would you mind if I sleep in your bed. It's just so crappy to sleep alone." she said.

"Bella, you just saved me from asking it. Thanks. And I don't mind, I'd love it." I said and kissed her head. She hummed for answer.

I glanced over to see what time was. It was late and I was tired from the best day I've ever had. I yawned.

"Tired?" Bella asked and I nodded. She got up into sitting position and I stretched. I got into sitting position too and stretched again. As I stood up I felt so tired. But Bella seemed to be even more tired and she didn't got up.

I grabbed her and got her into my arms in bridal style. She squealed a little, but she let me carry her. I opened my bedroom's door and got in. I seated Bella in my bed and she stretched. She remained in this sitting position.

"Where is you tattoo?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"It's.. here.." I placed my hand over the place I had it. It was practically the same place where Bella had hers. It was near to my ribs, on the left side. "Do you want to see it?" I asked and she nodded cautiously.

I went over to her, but stood in front of her. I took the shirt off and she could see the tattoo. It has a personal and pretty same meaning that had Bella's.

"What date is it?" Bella asked cautiously as she touched it gently.

"It's the date when my uncle Garrett died." I stated and Bella gasped. "He was the best uncle ever. My best fiend. It's been twelve years, but I still miss him." I said and closed my eyes.

Bella pulled my hand and I popped to sit next to her. She put her arm around me for support. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

I cut her off. "Don't worry, my love." I said and sighed. "I'm going to change." I said and went to the bathroom. I stripped off of my pants and slid on my pajama pants, I didn't bother to put on the shirt.

I left the bathroom and went back to my room. Bella's changed too, she was wearing sweat shorts and tank-top. She was sitting on the same spot. When she noticed me coming she ogled my chest.

"Damn sexy." she muttered. She was incredibly sexy when she said it. I popped into my bed and lied down. Bella lied down too. She turned around, so we were facing each other. She hesitated only one second and then she came and snuggled up against me. I wrapped my hands around her, she did the same.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." she whispered. My heartbeat accelerated.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed her forehead. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms very quickly.

* * *

**Here it is! Leave me some reviews! **

**I have few FILLERS coming up, ya know? :D **

**Lots of love! :)**

**TatLis. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Another filler. :D Review. **

* * *

I woke, because I heard a sweet giggling. Oh, I still must bedreaming. I just saw a dream about.. Oh, I told her about my feeling and she replied with same. And then we kissed. This dream was like heaven.

I heard a giggle again and I frowned. I opened my eyes and saw Bella. She was by my side, practically on top of me. Her head on my chest, just above my heart.

"Oh.. It wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"What did you dream about?" she asked and peeked up at me. She had this weird expression, which Alice got when she looked at Jasper. Was she looking at me or looking at something behind me?

"Um.. There was lot of kissing." I muttered.

"Hmm.." she smiled and leaned towards me and gave me a brief kiss. "It wasn't a dream."

"Thank god." I breathed and she kissed me again. This kiss was passionate – though I felt a little uncomfortable, because I haven't brush my teeth. She was just so tempting. I rolled us over, so I was hovering above her. We were still kissing, and I though we really were champions at that. One of her legs went up and hooked itself around my waist. Mmmh.. I had to stop this before I do something tempting.

"Work." I muttered against her lips.

She groaned lightly and freed my lips. I put my elbows on the mattress and held myself up, so I won't be _on _Bella.

"You're being such a gentleman, as always." Bella said and caressed my cheek.

"I'm a gentleman?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. Thought you're high sometimes.." she trailed off and I grinned. She cupped my face and brought it to hers and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Now.. I need to get showered and breakfast done." she said and I got out of the bed. I got up and stretched a little. Bella stared again. "Damn you. You're too sexy." she said as she got up.

"Who's talking?" I mocked and she blushed a little. She was doing it more frequently now. I so loved that. She walked out of my bedroom to hers and I felt so alone again. I showered quickly and got dressed.

As usually, Bella was already there and making breakfast when I arrived to the kitchen. I went beside her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled sweetly and ordered me to sit down. And I did.

I – as usually – watched again as Bella moved around kitchen. Again, I begun to wonder that maybe it was a dream? And I'd wake up and be devastated again.. But she assured me that it wasn't a dream.

Finally she turned around and smiled at me widely. I did the same. Sh sat down and served our breakfast. We talked about pointless things. But It didn't bother me.. until I could hear Bella's sweet voice.

When we finished, I did the dishes and Bella waited for me. When I was done with dishes I was so desperate to just touch her. Kiss her senseless, actually.

But we managed to get through with elevator ride without kiss. When we reached to the cars I pulled her to stand in front if me. She put er hands around my neck and got up to tip-toes and kissed me softly. So softly. Too softly. I deepened the kiss and when our tongues met I moaned quietly, but Bella heard me because she smiled against my lips.

When she pulled away, I was disappointed. I made this little pouty face and Bella giggled at that. Damn, her giggle was so sweet. "We need to get to work."

"Yeah, yeah." I said and pulled her into me again and kissed her. Her hand went straight into my hair and mine cupped her face. Best position ever.

"We.." kiss. "need.." kiss. "to.." kiss. "go" kiss. "to.." kiss. "work."

I grumbled a little, but released her. But we were still holding hands. She had a sad face on. What? Wasn't she the one who wanted to go to work?

"I'd gladly spend eternity kissing you, but.." she trailed off. "I've got few surgeries today."

"I understand." I replied and caressed her hand with my thumb. She sighed a dramatic sigh and started to release me. I let her. It was so weird that I was already so addicted to her. Just before she was about to let go of my hand, the most important came into my mind. I squeezed her hand, and she looked back.

"Love you." I said. She smiled sweetly and came over to me and gave me a brief kiss.

"I love you too." she murmured. She gave me a tight hug, which I returned ans then left. I was so damn addicted to her.

I left for work aswell, thinking about how pathetic I was. Just addiction. It was more that addiction. It was.. it was.. what was it? Love was to little to say. But definitely it was love too.

When I got to work, Giselle tried to flirt with me again, but I skipped quickly into my office. So was she single again? Torture.

Work passed too slowly. I was struggling with project, yes, but I wasn't in the mood to do that. When _finally _lunch arrived, I wasn't hungry. I decided to go to hospital and visit Mike. Thought my secret intention was to find my love, Bella.

I got to the hospital by car with five minutes. I walked swiftly trough the hallways and made my way to Mike's hospital room quickly.

When I reached the door of the hospital room, I heard muffled voices.

"Why?" Mike whined.

"No." the woman replied. The voice was Bella's, I was sure of it. I opened the door and stepped in. Mike was watching Bella with goo-goo eyes, which annoyed me. Bella was reading some paper. I was standing in the doorway.

Mike finally noticed me. "Hey. Tell her that I'd be the _perfect _date for her. To the Christmas ball, I mean." Mike said and Bella looked at me. She smiled widely.

"No, I don't thin so." I replied and walked over to Bella. I put my arm arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, man.. Why didn't you tell me?" Mike whined.

"I didn't know you had a crush on Bella." I replied irritably and Bella frowned slightly – obviously thinking why I was irritated. Mike blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know." Mike apologized.

"Ah.." I replied and Mike started blabbing about something. Bella excused herself and walked out of the room. I immediately missed her. But Mike kept blabbing and I just said my 'mhm' or ' yes' or 'no' or something. When he _finally _finished we talked about his health and rehab, said our goodbyes and l left the room. In the hallway, I spotted Bella taking with little boy. They were sitting on couch. Suddenly, both of them smiled widely and Bella ruffled his hair. The boy got up and kissed Bella on her cheek and left. Bella was wearing her doctor gown and she looked absolutely gorgeous, as always. She got up and checked on time. She started to walk towards me, but she didn't notice me immediately. This little boy robbed her attention for a second and then Bella continued walking towards me. She finally saw me!

She walked swiftly towards me and when she reached me she hugged me. I put my arms around her waist ans she put hers around my neck.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you, too." she replied and kissed me. We kissed until we heard a little squeak. Very familiar squeak, actually.

I opened my eyes, hands were still around Bella's waist, but Bella's hands traveled down and curled themselves around my waist. So as I opened my eyes, I saw my mother, grinning so so widely. Her hand was on her mouth, but I could see her grinning. I chuckled softly and so did Bella. Mom looked so happy.

"Oh MY GOD!" was all, what Mom said as she walked towards us. "Jesus.. I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" she squealed again and jumped up and down. For a moment she seemed to be like five-year old, but it was cute for her to do that. "Oh, god.. I'm so happy for you, kids." Mom continued her grinning and she put one of her hands on Bella's and the other on my shoulder. "All you need to do is to marry and have a bunch of children."

I and Bella chuckled at that. "No. I'm serious! Damn it. I'm so happy for you!" Mom squealed again.

"Thanks, Mom." I said finally.

I saw tear glistening in her eyes. "Come here. Give your mother-in-law a hug." Mom said to Bella. Mom really wants Bella as her daughter-in-law. I reluctantly released Bella and she gave Mom a hug. "You, too." Mom said as she released Bella. I did as she asked. When she let go of me tear came from her eye. I wiped it away – I've always been very close with Mom. I wrapped my arms around Bella again and she smiled. "Truly, get married soon." Mom said. "And I'd be the one who will babysit your children." she daydreamed. I chuckled again and so did Bella.

"It's nice to see you, too, Esme." Bella said.

"Oh, sorry. My manners." she said and sniffed. "I'm just.. over the moooooon"

I chuckled again and tried to move on with other topic. "Mom. How are you?"

"I told you! Over the moon!" she said. "The happiest." she gushed. She held her hands like she was praying again. She wiped away her tears. "Well, I'd better go and find Carlisle." she said and gave me and Bella a little kiss on cheek before leaving.

"Well, it seems like we have a blessing from my Mother." I said as I turned Bella to face me. We ere still holding hands.

"That's good, isn't it?" she said and kissed me then. We kissed for a while. There was a sound like something fell on the floor and I opened my eyes. I pulled away from Bella as I saw that my Dad has dropped some files in plastic file. We got interrupted today just too much. He was looking me and Bella wide-eye as he picked up his stuff. Just wonderful. Bump into both parents.

"I thought I never see this day." he said as he walked towards us. He was clearly amazed.

"Hey, Dad. Mom was looking for you." I said.

He smiled smugly. "I told you to catch our little surgeon, and you did." he smiled even wider. Bella blushed and I chuckled."

"Dr. Cullen, schedule changed a little, you should check on it." Bella said.

"Bella, dearest, it's Carlisle." he said and looked between two of us. "Why do you chance the topic? How long are you dating? Edward, why didn't you tell me you were living together?"

"Uh.." Bella and I replied at the same time. Thankfully, the little doctor's pager started peeping.

"Oh. Need to go. It was good to see you like this." he sighed happily and left.

"We got interrupted too much." Bella sighed sadly.

"Hmm.. Let's go on a date. Like.. our first date." I smiled at her.

"I'd love to." she kissed me. And then her pager started peeping. "Damn.. gotta go. Meet at your work okay?" she said as she walked away and I nodded eagerly. I left the hospital quickly, I heard one of the man nurses muttering something like 'you're a lucky man' to me. I knew he was talking about Bella.

I made my way to my car and drove to work quickly. I sat down on the chair and started working again. I was having my first date with Bella. I felt giddy and happy. I was thinking that maybe I should take her to my favorite Italian restaurant.. Or maybe just fries and burgers? Not likely. Italian, it is.

When the clock said it was 5.30, so it was time to meet Bella. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and headed towards exit. Oh, Jesus, Gianna was there.

"Hey, Eddie, boy." she tried to say seductively. God, how I hated when someone said 'Eddie.'

"Hello." I replied curtly.

"Why such in a hurry?" her German accent was clear now.

"Why not?" I challenged her. "Would you please.. move..?" I asked as I tried to pass her.

"No." she said and grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just innocent touches."

I pulled my arm away and exited the building. I needed to talk with Gianna, I needed her to leave me alone. As I stepped outside, I saw Bella, leaning against her car. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"What the hell was that?" she almost yelled when I was two feet away from her.

"What?"

"This bitch? You're already cheating on me?" she asked, she was hurt. Not furious.

"Bella, how can yo-?"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, she cut me off. "Answer the damn question, Edward." she demanded. I was utterly confused. How could she even think that I would cheat on her?

I cupped her face, forcing her to look up. When she did, I was relieved that she didn't pull away, "Honey, the answer is no. This _bitch _has done it for a while. Don't you even dare to think I'd be doing such thing."

She sighed with relief. Or was it sadness? Or guilt? "Bella, there's only you." I said.

She looked up at me. "Pinky swear?" she asked, completely serious, holding up her pinky finger. She smiled when she saw me smiling at her and I did the 'pinky swear promise' with her.

"Pinky swear." I replied. Finally she smiled.

"Sorry." she said as she put her head on my chest. This really was our first fight. I wrapped my hands around her and held her tight. She fit just so perfectly. I rested my chin on her head and inhaled the familiar aroma. Mmmm.. strawberries, lilac and Bella.

"Don't worry. Besides.. you look incredibly adorable when you're jealous." I said. This was true. She did look incredibly adorable. She shook her head very slightly, but her head was still on my chest.

"Don't do that. I know you can't help it, but still."

"I can't help what?" I said and frowned. I pulled Bella away, just I could see her face.

"Mh.. you're just so damn hot and you're gentleman. Who wouldn't want you?" she was angry and pissed again.

"Shut up." I said as I cupped her face and leaned closer to her. I kissed her very softly and slowly. God, how I missed it. I moaned a little when our tongues met and then Bella started kissing more urgently.

When she finally pulled away, I was breathless. We both were panting. Our forehead were pressed together, my arms around her and hers around me.

"You know.. kissing you has been the best experience of my life." she said breathlessly. I was glad it was like this.

"Hmm.. I feel exactly the same." I replied as kissed her chastely.

"We should go.. don't you think?" Bella said again.

"Yeah.. whose car?" I said as I remembered the problem.

"Umm.. I think we should take mine. I mean.. I could drop you off here tomorrow."

"Hmm.." I hummed and kissed her again.

She pulled quickly away. "I think you have a problem, Mister."

"I agree." I replied and kissed her again. She giggled a little, but returned the kiss.

"Though you have a problem..-" kiss. "I like it." kiss.

"I'm glad." kiss.

"We should..-" kiss. "Go." kiss. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." I replied and pulled away. She insisted driving so I let her.

"Where to?" she asked as she started the engine. I told her the name of the restaurant and she squealed a little.

"It's my favorite." she grinned widely and I leaned towards her and gave her a chaste kiss. I pulled away, remembering that we had to go and eat.

Bella started to drive. She looked so incredibly sexy when she did that. Like she had this control over everything.

We arrived and I climbed off of the car quickly. I went to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her. And then I offered her my hand. She smiled too sweetly and took my hand. We went quickly inside - it was raining – and one of the waitresses spotted us. She looked between me and Bella and smiled 'seductively' at me. Ugh.. disgusting. I turned my eyes back to Bella, she was glaring the waitress

"Table for two, please." Bella said kindly, thought she seemed like she would rip the waitress' head off

"Over there." the waitress said and lead us towards the private corner I pulled the chair out for Bella and she smiled at me as she sat down, and of course, I smiled back. As we sat down, the annoying waitress said something, but I didn't notice. I was watching Bella again. Bella looked at the waitress and then at me

"I'll have a mix juice" Bella said Ah, the waitress asked about our drinks.

"And you?" the waitress asked.

"Same." I said curtly, eyes still focused on Bella. The waitress left us then. I saw Bella sigh with relief.

"Uuuh.. Finally." she sighed again and I smiled widely. The waitress came back with our juices and handled us menus and left. "Damn waitress.." Bella muttered and I grinned widely.

"So.. how was your day?" she asked casually.

"Hmm.. boring. Except the part when I could be with you." I said quietly and grabbed her hand into mine. She smiled softly. "How was yours?"

She frowned a little, squeezing my hand. "This little boy.. With leukemia, his sickness in getting worse." she muttered. I gave her hand a little squeeze. "But I guess it was okay." she tried to smile.

"You really do connect with children." I said quietly. Bella gave me a warm smile.

"I really like them."

"I've noticed." We turned our attentions back to menus.

"Are you decided?" the waitress came back. Bella groaned very quietly and I smiled at her widely.

I picked out a random meal. "Uh.. Penne all'arrabbiata, please."

"Mushroom ravioli." Bella said. I didn't look away from Bella, but the waitress left. "Gosh. She's been flirting with you from the second she saw you and you're just ignoring her." Bella said.

I grinned. "Do you want me to do otherwise?"

"Hell no. Just.. poor girl." Bella grinned back. We chattered a little about our parents until the waitress came around again. She put our food down and left silently. We ate slowly. Time after time Bella moaned. Damn woman. Did she do it on purpose? I guess she knew what effect she had on me. Many times Bella reached over the table and picked up some food from my plate and I did the same. Bella's food was much much more delicious.

"Are you done?" I asked softly.

"Yep." she replied and looked over my shoulder. About five seconds later the waitress showed up.

"How are we doing?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We'd like to check, thank you." I replied.

"Here we go." the waitress said as she handled me the bill. And the card where was her number on it. "Keep the change." I said as I slipped the money and the card back.

I stood up, so did Bella and I took her hand as we walked back towards her car.

"I'm driving." I stated. Bella looked at me questioningly, but handled me the keys. I opened the passenger's door for her and she climbed in. I went to the driver seat and started the engine. I drove easily.

"You're driving with my car for first time and with no problems." Bella asked as she caressed my hand with her thumb. Our hands were entwined and resting on my lap. I gave her a warm smile and shrugged. I pulled over when we reached the parking lot in front of our apartment building. We got out of the car and went to the elevator. I was nervous, because there was something about elevators, but we made it without incident. I unlocked the front door and went in. As soon as I closed the door Bella pushed me against it. She just pushed me against it and kissed me senseless. Truly, senseless. Her hands were in my hair and one of mine was cupping her face and other was son her waist.

I pulled away, when my brain started working again. Right, I needed oxygen. We both were breathing heavily. "It's like heaven when we are doing that." she breathed. I could smell her sweet breath.

"Oh, yeah." I replied, smirking.

"What time is it?"

"11." I replied when I checked my phone to see what time was. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Let's go to sleep." I said and took her hand and led her towards my bedroom.

When we were in my room I let go of her hand and went to my side of bed. Bella did the same.

"You mind if I borrow one of you T-shirts?" Bella asked.

I smirked. "No." I unbuttoned my button-down shirt and slid out of my jeans, so I was wearing only my boxers. I slid under the covers to wait for Bella. I looked over to her and my breath caught. She was wearing only her underwear – looking so damn sexy – and then she pulled one of my T-shirts over her head. She came and slid under the covers next to me. She snuggle up against me and I wrapped my hands around her.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too." she murmured. I felt this good bliss when I fell asleep.

Week passed by like this and I was utterly happy. I and Bella still had this kissing-snuggling relationship, which I totally loved. Thought it was hard to stop myself from sex, I did it. Sex really wasn't my high-priority. I just wanted to _be_ with Bella.

When Alice, Rose and Emmett found out about us, they were beyond thrilled. Why was that..? Mom was still teary with happiness and Dad just grinned at me.

And I was just.. enjoying every moment I had with Bella. The was she kissed me was so good and so soft. The way she looked at me was so intense and intimate. The way she wrapped her hands around me was the best. Bella was the best.

It was Friday and I was heading home, excited to see Bella – as always. I climbed out of the car and made my way towards my apartment. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I heard muffled voice from kitchen, so I went there. Bella was cooking, standing with back to me. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned against me.

"I missed you." she whispered.

I kissed her neck. "Missed you, too, my love."

Bella was breathing raggedly and she turned to face me, my hands never left her waist. She attacked my lips with hers. Kiss as urgent, needful. Her hands went straight to my hair and one of mine was cupping her face. I lifted her up and seated her on the kitchen counter. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt like a weird teenager, who couldn't hold himself back. I broke the kiss, but our foreheads were still touching.

"I might me addicted, too." she panted.

"I'm glad." I replied and gave her a chaste kiss and lingered there for a moment. I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back, so warmly. I took a deep deep breath and stepped away. It hurt to do that. I reluctant sat at the kitchen island and watched as Bella took deep breath in and let it out. I smiled at that. So Bella needed to focus too to hold her hands away from me? I'd love the fact.

She started doing something again, but I couldn't focus on that. I just watched as her hips moved and as her face expressions changed. Eventually, she sat down, across from me. She served the food and we started eating.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Hmm.. It was rather good, than bad.." she muttered.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I just.." she started. "I just can't stand to see person dye. I mean.. she wasn't my patient, but still." she said quietly.

I took her hand and stroked it gently. "It's the bad benefit which comes along when you're doctor." she continued.

I just didn't know what to tell her, so I remained quiet and stroked her hand. She seemed to relax a little.

"But how was your work?" she asked then.

"Ah, boring as usual." I replied nonchalantly.

"What about this.. this.. Gina..?" she trailed off and I smiled at this. "Damn it, answer me." she demanded.

"I love you seeing jealous." I muttered. "Gina hasn't backed off, thought I told her to.."

"I should talk with this bitch." Bella snarled quietly.

"I'm sure, she'd listen to you." I replied and Bella smiled proudly.

"I love you, you know that, don't you." she said as she reached toward me and cupped my face with her hand.

I covered her hand with mine and closed my eyes, just to enjoy the moment. "Yeah, you've told me." I replied and opened y eyes. "I love you."

She leaned towards me. For a kiss? Gladly. I did the same and we kissed. Softly and chastely. She pulled away and started with eating again. I did the same. Eventually we went to the living room and watched "The Notebook". Bella cried watching that and even I had one tear, which rolled away from my eye. After the movie, Bella put her head on my shoulder and sighed deeply.

"It's 8 pm. What do you want to do?" she asked. Oh, there were lot's of things what I wanted to do.

"Umm.." I started. I haven't seen Dad for a while.. nor Emmett. "Do you mind if we go and visit Em?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, not at all." she replied, smiling.

"Good." I said as I stood up and pulled Bella with me. We made our way out slowly. We stepped into the elevator, I had this old and good urge to kiss her again. I gave up and backed her into the corner and kissed her. Her hand buried itself into my hair, so good. We kissed slowly and sweetly. Unbelievable, how sweet her lips were. Then suddenly someone cleared his/hers throat. I looked around and saw the same neighbor, who caught us on Monday. I smiled at him and he smirked.

"Don't mind me." he said smugly and I chuckled. Bella released me and greeted our neighbor politely. "Fresh in love, I know the feeling." he said after Bella's greeting.

I and Bella stepped out of the elevator. "I'm Edward, this is Bella." I said and we shook hands.

"Peter. Well I should go. Charlotte is waiting for me." he said, smirking. So Charlotte was his love.

"It was nice meeting you." Bella said.

"Indeed." he muttered as he stepped into elevator and the doors closed.

"He was the same who caught us on Monday?" Bella asked as we walked towards parking lot.

"Yep." I said proudly. "We'll take mine." I said as we reached to the cars.

I opened the door for Bella and she climbed in. I went quickly to the driver's side and started the car.

"Do they have a bigger couch?" Bella asked as I linked our fingers and started driving. I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, they have. Emmett wouldn't be able to fit into little one."

"Yeah, guess so." she smiled. Then we fell into comfortable silence. I noticed that Bela was smiling all the time.

"What is so amusing?" I said as we finally climbed out of the car.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." she shrugged and smiled at be. _You're so beautiful. _My inner voice said. _Hah, you don't say. _Said the sarcastic side.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Hm?"

"You were.. having a little conversation with yourself." she said.

"Oh.. It's just.." I stared and cupped her face and admired her beauty. Her eyes were filled with emotions. Emotions, I couldn't express. "how beautiful you are. Inside and out." I said softly.

"Look, who's talking." she whispered back and rose to stand on her tip-toes. She kissed me briefly. "Let's go." she said and took my hand.

I leaded her to Emmett and Rose's house. They had pretty big house, two stories. It was house with red bricks and one wall of the house was made of class. House itself was big and spacious and homey.

I knocked on the door and Rose opened it. She had a huge smile on her face. "Well, welcome." she said as she hugged us both. It was quite tricky, because her stomach was big. "Come in." she said. I and Bella stepped in. I've been there for about two times, but I loved that house. She leaded us to the living room and we all sat down to the couch. Rose sat on the loveseat across from us.

"Emmett is in the kitchen." Rose said. "Emmett, lovebirds are here" she yelled. Lovebirds? Nice.

"Coming." his voice was muffled. I bet his mouth was full with food. When he appeared into sight he smiled widely and looked down at mine and Bella's hands, which were entwined and resting in my lap. "Hello." he said kindly and grinned. Ugh, there was food on his jaw.

"Hello." I and Bella said at the same time.

"Em, come here." Rose said softly. Emmett went to Rosalie and Rosalie wiped away the food he had on his jaw.

"Thanks, honey." he said softly, and placed a kiss on her head. It was incredible, how different Emmett was with Rosalie. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on Rosalie's stomach and rubbed it gently. Rosalie's laced her hand on top of Emmett's. They'd be good parents. "Long time, no see, Eddie." he continued.

"Yeah. So, how are you, guys?" I replied.

"Oh, the twins are kicking like crazy. One is going to play soccer." Emmett said with adoring voice.

"When is the deadline?" Bella asked.

"Late October or early November. Two more months." Rosalie said and smiled kindly.

"And who is your doctor?"

"Dr. Geraly." Rosalie complained.

"You don't like him?" Bella asked.

"I don't. I mean.. he is male. And I'm going to give birth. This is going to be uncomfortable." she muttered.

"I can imagine." Bella murmured. And then her face lit up. "What is the sex of the babies?"

Rosalie smiled and bit her lip. "Well.. doc said we're having boy and girl."

Bella ginned. "Told you." she said proudly.

The conversation went on and on and on and I just stared at my Bella. She was totally comfortable. She was so beautiful. Inside and out.

"...you think, Edward`?" Emmett's voice said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I was saying.. would you like to be godparent for one of my baby?" he asked enthusiastically.

I smiled widely. "It would be honor." I replied. He grinned widely.

"Thanks, bro. I really appreciate it."

I smiled and looked at my Bella. She was smiling too. Watching Rosalie's stomach. It was weird that she was so intense with pregnant. I should talk with her about it. I glanced at the clock, which said it was past 10. Bella put her hand on my knee and patted it. "We should get going." she said quietly.

"Yeah." I nodded and stood up. Bella stood up beside me. "We are going." I said.

Emmett grinned evilly. "Don't wanna miss night activities, huh?" I laughed at that, and so did Bella. We went to the front door. We turned around. Rose hugged us both first. Then came Emmett. He gave Bella big big hug and whispered words 'be safe'. Then he came to me and gave me a hug too, which surprised me.

Bella and I went quickly to the car and rode home. When we arrived, we went quickly to our apartment and popped down on the couch. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I put my hand over Bella's shoulders. She took my hand – the one which was over her shoulders – and linked our fingers. This position was so comfortable. I sighed with pure relief.

"Have I already told you that I love you?" I asked quietly. I looked at her and she was smiling, her eyes boring into mine.

"About billion times." she replied, cupping my face and stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes. I so loved it when she did it. Electric shocks, again´, but they were enjoyable.

"Have I told you this today?"

"Mhmm.." she hummed. I opened my eyes, just to see why she responded so curtly and saw that her eyes were watching my lips. So she wanted a kiss.

"Then again, I love you." I said and pressed my forehead on hers. She sighed happily.

"I love you." she said quietly and I finally gave her one lingering kiss. "When did you realized this?" she asked and I understood, what she asked. I thought about it.

"Well.. I first acknowledged it to myself when..- remember the say when you got back to home and whined about too many admirers?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, later that night, when I'd already said goodnight to you..-" I brushed away strand of hair from her face. "- I was lying in my bed and.. I was thinking.. and then suddenly it hit me." I said and smiled softly. I stared at her beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes. "But.. I'm pretty sure that I fell in love with you in the moment I laid my eyes on you."

She smiled softly. "You just stared at me." she said softly and kissed me briefly.

"Why shouldn't I? I had the most beautiful woman in front of me and why shouldn't I stare?"

"Oh, you're overreacting." she said softly and her hands went to my hair. Oh, this was a huge distraction.

"I'm not." I replied and kissed her slowly. I liked slowly kissing. It was more intimate. When we pulled away, we both were panting.

"Dear Lord, do I ever get enough of kissing you." Bella said with pleading voice, which did naughty things with me. I decided to ignore it and kissed her again. It really was like this to me too – I didn't get enough. The kiss deepened and deepened. Until Bella was in my lap. Her hand was buried in my hair – clutching it – and other was resting on my shoulder. My hand was cupping her face and other was gripping her waist.

"Bed." Bella whispered against my lips.

Bed? Oh. With my pleasure, I wanted to say, but no. I would probably sound like horny teenager. I lifted her up and carried her into my – our – bedroom in bridal style, not braking the kiss. I put her down in the bed and I was hovering over her. I supported my weight with my elbows, but I was partly on Bella. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I broke the kiss and pulled few inches back, just to look at her. Her hair and eyes were wild, and oh I so loved it. I looked at her shirt, still on her. I looked into her eyes, just to know if I had the permission, and in this case, I had. I slowly pulled my hand from her hair and caressed all way down from her shoulder, breasts, waist, until I reached the spot where I could grab the shirt and throw it over her head. But I didn't do it. I slowly lifted her shirt up, inch by inch, until I saw her tattoo – which reminded me to be respectful with Bella. I lifted her shirt more and saw er bra. Beautiful blue, which fitted perfectly with her pale skin. I pulled the shirt slowly over her head. My eyes focused back to hers. She seemed to be happy. She did something unexpected – she reached to my button-down shirt and started unbuttoning. She did it slowly, hesitantly. When all the button were done, she ran her hand through my stomach. I grinned as I remembered the line 'natural, you know' about my 'super-sexy abs'. She threw my shirt away and puled my moth back to hers. I was glad to kiss her again. I just felt the tightness in my jean, and it was so uncomfortable. But I wouldn't push Bella.

"Bella, we don't have to..." I said when I pulled away. Damn, how I wanted to.

"Well, it's probably late now." she grinned. Oh damn, she must have noticed my erection. She pulled me back again.

"Wait.. I don't have any condoms." I admitted. Bella snorted and somehow she managed to roll us over. Now, she was straddling me, and it was pretty frightening.

"You don't want to, huh?" she said as she kissed my neck. I moaned.

"I want to."

"Then why are you trying to sidetrack me?" she challenged again, kissing my neck. I rolled us hover, so I was hovering over her again.

"I just want to be sure that this is what you want. " saying it I was dead serious. She pulled away and looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

"No need to be gentleman all the time." she whispered. "This is what I want."

"But I still don't have any co-" but she cut in.

"I'm on pill." she stated and as soon as her sentence was finished I was kissing her again. We managed to get out of our jeans and there we were, Bella wearing lingerie, and I boxers.

"So beautiful.." I kept murmuring as I kissed her neck and went lower and lower with my kisses. Bella was breathing raggedly and so was I. I reached her hip when I went back to her mouth and kissed her. I kissed her neck again. Then I released her from her bra and kissed her beautiful breast. We kissed and kissed and kissed. Once we both were naked I become hesitant.

"You sure?" I asked Bella. I cupped her cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"Yes." she said and took my hand. And then we both moaned slightly as we became one.

* * *

**I put two chapters together.. it's boring, I know. But there is action coming. :) **

**Review!**

**And read my other story, I just published! :D**

**Review!**

**TatLis. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's another one. :) **

* * *

I woke up in pure happiness – like I've always been lately. But today was different. We got closer with Bella.

We made love all night long. Yes, made love, it wasn't just sex.

With that I fell in love with Bella even more. I thought it was impossible, since I was already so deeply in love with her. Damn, she was like a drug for me. My own sort of heroine.

I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Bella. My Bella. I was lying halfly on my back and halfly on my side and Bella was halfly on me, her head on my chest again, just above my heart. Naturally, my arms were around her and hers were around me.

I stroked her beautiful mahogany hair and her precious face. She was, is and will be everything for me. Forever.

Bella stirred slightly and opened her eyes. I kept stroking her hair and face.

"Good morning, love." I said softly.

"Good morning." she replied and lifted her head up. Her hair was so sexily messy. She crossed her hands on my chest and rested her chin on top of it. She looked up at me and she was just so adorable. "Slept well?" she asked smugly.

"Oh, yeah." I breathed. My breathing was getting more and more ragged. She was a tease. "And you?"

"Perfect." she replied and leaned towards me and _tried _to kiss me briefly. But I immediately deepened the kiss and Bella allowed me to. We made love again.

And then we just lied there, enjoying ourselves.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked as she trailed her fingers on my chest.

"Yes." I replied with smile. I was literally starving. She got up and put on my button-down shirt. It fitted her so perfectly. The shirt ended just above her thigh and her hair was so messy. She was just so sexy.

I sighed and got up. I pulled on my jeans, not bothering with shirt and went to the kitchen. Bella was already cooking something. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned against me and sighed. The sigh was happy and I was happy for this.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." she whispered. "And after that.. we can do what we want." she continued. She was breathing raggedly, and so was I. Too tempting. I groaned quietly and let her go. I sat at the kitchen island and watched her move again. She truly is the most intriguing and most beautiful person.

I tried to focus on something else. One thing I gathered was that it was 1 pm. already. Bella finally came and sat across from me and served our breakfast. Okay, lunch, then. We started eating.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you.. I'm going shopping with Alice today at 3 o'clock." she muttered.

"Oh. God luck. Alice is gets really worked up when it comes to shopping." I smirked. Bella just chuckled. "And when you're back, you'd probably dead." I muttered.

"Talking about personal experiences?" Bella asked smugly.

"Hell yes. She dragged me into every store she saw." I replied.

"Damn." she muttered. I took her hand and trailed circles on it.

"You have to be prepared." I said simply and took one more bite.

"Yeah. But now – when she is pregnant - she can't run around everywhere."

"But knowing Alice, nothing can stop her." I said and she smiled at me. "And I'll probably go and see dad."

"He is working today. I saw his schedule."

"Okay." I nodded and took a bite again. And then Bella's phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Alice... Yes, I do remember... Why?... Yeah, yeah, fine... Okay, bye." she said and snapped the phone shut. "She was checking on me."

"So Alice." I sighed and Bella smiled. She stared at me for a moment and I felt so weird. "What?" I whispered.

"Oh, nothing." she said quickly and blushed. I so loved it when she blushed.

"Yeah?" I said and she nodded. "Really?"

"I was just thinking.."

"And I happened to be a target for staring?" I asked softly.

"I was thinking about you, actually." she admitted.

"Oh?"

"Hmm.." she said as she cupped my face and trailed some circles with her fingers. "I was thinking.. that.. you're just so sweet, so considering and selfless.. and so caring and so good." she whispered.

I frowned. I didn't know what to say, because she was talking about herself.

Nut instead of waiting for me to answers, she got up and gave me a little kiss on my cheek and put the dishes into sink. I did the same and when I got sight of Bella I almost groaned again.

She was still wearing my shirt. _Right, she didn't change, while making breakfast and eating, did she? _Voice in my head said. Her hair was still messy.

"It's not polite to stare." Bella said then and leaned against the counter on her elbows. Oh God.

"Mmm.." I hummed and continued staring. She looked adorable, but sexy.

She snorted at something and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower." she whispered and walked off.

I sighed and did the dishes. When I was done, I went to the living room and watched some TV and also waited for Bella.

And then.. she _finally _came. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, beige sweater and leather jacket on it. Her hair was down like usually and she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was breathtaking, like always.

She smiled at me and sat on the couch next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I threw my arm around her shoulders. She also closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Oh, you'll be more tired, when you get back." I murmured and kissed her forehead.

"Is she really _that bad?" _she asked curiously.

"No." I stated. "She is worse." I continued and Bella smiled. She looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back, of course. We kissed softly and slowly.

.. Until I heard soft giggle. I pulled away and looked around.. I almost groaned. "I knocked like crazy.. no one answered, so I invited myself in. But.. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to interrupt." Alice said. She was looking us like her favorite movie.

"Nah, don't worry." I replied. Bella leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"You're not going to decline, do you?" Alice asked.

"No.. I'm just tired." Bella sighed and closed her eyes again. I smiled softly.

"You guys look so freaking adorable." Alice muttered to herself. "Bella.. if you don't want to shop for clothes.. then.. would you like to help me with baby.. stuff?" Alice continued.

I felt Bella tensing. What was it with her and babies? "Yes, Alice, I'll come." she said softly.

Alice squealed a little. "Okay. Say your goodbyes, I'll wait outside." Alice said as she walked towards the front door.

I sighed and got up. Bella did the same and we went to the front door. Bella turned around as she stepped out and kissed me briefly.

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Bella." I whispered and she kissed me once more, briefly as ever and walked off.

I closed the door and sighed. I already missed her.. Maybe she really was some kind of heroine? Highly dangerous and highly addicting. Yeah.. she was that.

I made myself some tea and drank it. And I remembered that Dad wanted to talk with me about something. Then I decided to go to hospital and have a little chat with him there. I made my way out to my car and drove to hospital. What would he want?

I made my way towards my Dad's office quickly. I didn't know if he'd be there, but I went there anyway.

I knocked, no answer. I opened the door and Dad was there, reading something. I sat on a chair straight across from him and waited him to notice me.

"Oh. Hey, Edward." he finally said.

"Hey."

"How's going?" he asked smugly. He wanted to know about Bella?

"Good, good. And you?" I replied.

"Extremely good."

_Extremely_ good? He never uses _this _word. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well.. people are voting.. Chief surgeon I mean." I explained.

"And you're happy to get it..?" I asked. I was lost..

"Oh, no. I have it at the moment." he said. I didn't know that. "I'm happy to get rid off it."

"How?" I asked again.

"Well.. as you know. We have this extremely young and talented surgeon here. We are lucky to have her."

"Oh, Bella?" I asked. Even mentioning her name was doing weird things with me.

"Yes, Bella." he said, smiling kindly. "Such a sweet girl. She cares for her patients so much." he said. "But anyway, I'm hundred percents sure that Bella gets it." he said convincingly.

"Hmmm.." was all I could say. What could I say?

"So.. how are thing with Bella?" he asked. I looked at him and his eyes were shining weirdly. Was it happiness?

"Good." I said curtly.

"Just good?" he asked. His voice sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to talk about your co-worker's love life, Dad?" I asked gently.

"No, Son. I want to know how is your relationship going."

"Ah, Dad. It's wonderful." I sighed happily, grinning widely. "She's.. just so caring, kind, good, loving, beautiful.." I sighed a happy sigh again. I missed her.

"She is. I can tell it by the way she is with patients." he said happily and I smiled. "So.. are you going to purpose anytime soon?"

I arched my eyebrows. "Dad, um.. we've been together for about week." I explained. He looked me curiously.

"You know.. I admitted my love for you Mother, when I've known her for two days." he said and I chuckled. This was so Dad. "Ahh.." he sighed. "It was love at first sight." he sighed again and grinned. "I proposed her three weeks later." he said proudly and I laughed. "And as you know.. she agreed." he smiled again.

And then we started to chatter about everything, but mostly, just catching up. Finally we finished and I said my goodbye. I waked towards the door, until Dad called me. "Oh, and Edward? If you propose her, then make sure to be on one knee." he said.

I smiled. "Will do, Dad." and went off. I went quickly home and popped down to the couch. I got up and decided to make myself some tea. I made tea and went to my bedroom. I opened the window and leaned my elbows on window ledge and just enjoyed the view.

Finally I saw Bella's car pull up. She got out, but not from driver's seat. She got out from passenger's seat. And from drive's seat game out some _guy_. Bella walked to him and they chattered for a little. Finally the man kissed Bella's cheek and walked away. Bella started to walk inside.

So this is it? Bella's been cheating on me? I felt like my whole word crushed. Why'd she do that? Oh yeah, she didn't love me, I guess.

I just stood there – in front of my room door, inside my room – and I was.. frozen? Disappointed? Heartbroken? Yes, heartbroken.

I gathered myself and went to the living room. I leaned against the wall and waited for Bella. I needed to talk with her.

Finally, I heard the door open. Bella walked straight to the living room and as soon as she saw me, she stopped. I guess my face was livid

"What's.. wrong?" she asked slowly as she stopped few feet away from me.

How to tell her that? How was I supposed to ask that? "You've been cheating on me?" I asked whispering.

She paled. So it was true. "What are you talking about?" she said slowly.

"I saw you.. just down there.." I said as I made my way towards the front door. I needed to get out of there.

"Edward, it wasn't -" she started, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and walked out of the apartment. I wandered around the streets for a while.

I've never ever felt so crushed.

I ended up in some bar. I just drank and drank. Alcohol didn't seem to help. The more I thought about that, the mire crushed I became.

"Hey." someone said. I turned my head and saw one blonde sitting next to me. She had really really dry hair and dull blue eyes.

"Hello." I replied. Oh, I felt dizzy. Alcohol was helping.

"So.. wasup?" she continued. Did people really communicated like _that_?

"Nothing."

"Curt, aren't we?" she asked again and I got really annoyed. I stood up and started walking out of the bar. Uh, I felt really dizzy. I started walking towards home. Home. Sigh. Bella would be there.

What was I supposed to do? She still was the _only _woman I loved..

* * *

**Two today, I guess.. **

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Boo! Surprise! **

* * *

I felt alcohol hit me. And then I did it. I went to the elevator and waited as it lifted itself up. Though I was drunk, I still felt nervous.

I walked out of the elevator, feeling so totally wasted. And oh, so drunk and dizzy.

I opened my apartment's door and let myself in.

**BPOV**

"Shit! Damnit"" I heard someone hiss.

It startled me awake. I got up from the couch, where I just fell asleep and made my way to the hallway to see Edward. He was leaning against the wall and trying to take his shoes off. From the smell, he was drunk.

How could he believe I cheated on him? I loved him more than anything.

I walked over him and took his forearm. He looked at me. "Bella. What a pleasant surprise." he slurred.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." I said as I put his arm around my shoulders and dragged him towards his bedroom. I heard him inhale deeply.

"You smell so good, as always, Bella." he slurred.

I got him to his room and I popped him down to his bed. Unfortunately, he laid down. "Sit up." I ordered softly. He did as I asked.

As I stood between his legs tried to take his jacked off, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He rested his head on my stomach and I curled my arms around his neck. Gosh, how I loved him.

"I love you Bella. So much.. Why did you do that?" he said sadly and I pulled away. He kept his arms around my waist and head on my stomach. My hands remained around his neck and I stroked his hair. I just wanted to see his face. His face was so sad and pained, and his eyes were closed. I felt tears coming from my eyes.

"I didn't -" I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah." he said and this got me remember that he said this thing when he left. "I thought you were different." he muttered and it hurt me so much.

Suddenly, he looked up. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me briefly, lingering there. "Why, Bella? Why?" he asked desperately and I looked at him. Tear rolled down his cheek. How I hated to see him cry.

I decided to say nothing. I took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He laid down and rolled over, taking the blanket with him. He sighed deeply.

I also decided to give him some space. Of course.. he wouldn't like when I'd be there when he wakes. So I walked out of his room to my room. I quickly laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke with huge headache. I reached out, to find Bella, but she wasn't there. Oh yeah, now I remembered last night. I rolled over and sat up. I immediately noticed that there were pills and glass of water on my nightstand. I swallowed them and ran my hand through my hair. I looked around the room and my heart squeezed. Bella was sitting on the foot of my bed, Indian style. She looked so tired and she watched me intensively. Her hair was messy and her eyes were bloodshot. Shit, she'd been crying and she still is. And I cried too, last night. Sigh.

"Why would you think I would do something like that?" she asked after a while, and she sobbed even harder. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms...

"I saw you. Whit some guy. Yesterday, when you came home from.. _shopping. _You came from passenger's seat, and he came from driver's seat. And he kissed you." I stated

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped. It was totally true. I felt tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Edward." she said and smiled briefly, and cried again. "This was my cousin."

I frowned slightly. "What was he doing in your car?"

"He wanted to go somewhere near to here. When he saw my car he wanted to drive that.. so I just.. let him." she explained guiltily and cried again.

"Oh, Bella." I said as I pulled her into my lap. She buried her face onto my chest and sobbed there. My arms were wrapped around her and I rocked us. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I kept saying. Ugh, I was such an idiot. I kissed the top pf her head and sighed. I really was an idiot. "Shit.. I'm so sorry."

Then I realized that I wasn't wearing anything, but jeans. And then it hit me. Bella undressed me last night and got me to bed. She was so caring and so kind, even though I said such things.

We stayed like this for a long moment. Once her sobs and tears were finished I kept rocking us.

"Bella." I said as I slightly pulled away. "Mind if I ask you something?" I asked cautiously.

"Shoot." she muttered. Her voice was muffled, because her head was still on my chest.

"Whenever someones mentions babies.." I started softly and I immediately regretted it. She stiffened. "Why do you always go stiff?" I asked more softly now.

"I.. had a bad experience." she whispered. "I had a.. miscarriage once." she whispered.

"Shit." I replied automatically.

"I was only two moths pregnant, though.." she continued. "The father of the kid was.. an idiot. I mean.. he wasn't father material. It was three years ago."

"Damn.."

"Don't worry. I bet the baby is in better place now." she whispered and sighed. "And I wasn't ready for baby. Even what happened was awful, I'm pretty glad too." she sighed. "I know. I'm being selfish."

"No, Bella. I understand you." I whispered.

"Thank you." she said after a long silence.

"For what?"

"For listening me.. and for forgiving me. I was reckless, I know. From now on, I will tell you when I'm out with male." she said and I chuckled softly.

"No need to. I just.. got jealous." I sighed.

"And it wasn't adorable sight." she mocked.

I pulled away and so did she. I knew she was mocking me. She had a wide grin on her lips. "Remember? ' you look incredibly adorable when you're jealous'." she quoted.

I grinned. "I remember." I said and kissed her lips then. Mmh, they felt like home. I laid on my back, pulling Bella with me. She gripped my hair urgently and my hands wandered on her body, everywhere.

"Ah, gosh. Take your clothes off." she said as she kissed my neck and I chuckled. I wanted her bad.

As Bella was hovering over me, it was hard to take my clothes off, but she helped me eagerly and I helped her.

And this is how we spent our Sunday – making love. I loved it, though I was exhausted. But I still loved it. I loved Bella so much. Eventually, I fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ugh.. alarm clock. I clicked it off and opened my eyes. Bella was next to me, caressing my face. Uh, it felt so nice.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, morning. Umm.. about half an hour or so." she smirked. "You were talking again."

I leaned towards her and stole one brief kiss. "What did I say?" there was nothing I'd hide from Bella.

She smiled happily. "You said my name. Repeatedly. And you said you loved me."

"Hmm. I do love you." I said and kissed her again. Her hand gripped my hair.

"I love you, too." she said and kissed me again. Her kisses were so special. "Uh, as much as I want to stay here and do some different activities, we need to go to work." she explained smugly. Oh, she must have felt my erection again. It was impossible to stay normal around Bella.

"Yeah." I groaned and sat up. Bella slipped out of the bed too and looked at me seductively.

"Wanna have shower with me?"

"Mhm." was all I could manage. I got up and followed her under the shower. The water started and it was impossible to ignore naked Bella. She was gorgeous, as always.

I pulled her to me and started kissing her fiercely. Couldn't help it. But she kissed me back as fiercely as I kissed her. I lifted her up and pushed her gently against the wall. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist. She was light as feather. Were we about to have saw under the shower. Hell yes. I kissed her again. Eventually we became one.

After we finished I was embarrassed. Why? I don't know. Because I forced Bella? Oh shit.. I didn't even thought about that.

"This was nice." Bella murmured as I washed her hair gently. She had back to me.

"Mmm." I replied and kissed her neck.

"Jesus. Don't tempt me, Edward." she warned breathlessly and I grinned.

"Hmm.." I murmured against her skin. She shivered and I was glad that I had any affect on her, since she had a huge affect on me.

"Tease." she murmured and turned around. She kissed me briefly. I continued to massage the shampoo in her hair. It felt nice. When I finished with her hair, she did the same with mine. It was incredibly good feeling. I closed my eyes and out my hands on her waist, just to steady myself. Though my heart was pounding like crazy, I felt very very comfortable.

Eventually we climbed out and dried myself. I wondered, how would Bella get her hair dry, since she had a lot of hair. I asked her and she smiled and said "hairdryer". I got dressed and left Bella in the bathroom, but before leaving I kissed her cheek.

I decided to make some breakfast. Hmm.. but what? Omelets? Yep, omelets, it is. I grabbed a bowl and did necessary stuff. Then I finished and I was proud of myself, for not burning it. I got the kettle boiling and I stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the kettle.

"Hmm.. you're making improvements." Bella said when she walked into the kitchen and put her hand around my waist. I smiled.

"Thanks to you." I kissed her forehead.

We ate, I did the dishes and went outside. We said our goodbyes and kissed.

Work went all too slowly. It was boring as usual, until I got a phone call.

**BPOV **

I was walking through the hallway to get some tea. I'd just finished one really difficult operation. I grabbed my tea and went back to the hallway, to sit down to the couch.

Oh.. I already missed Edward. I missed him from the moment I climbed into my car. Uh, I was so in love and I so loved it.

"Dr. Swan. You're wanted as a surgeon, in ER." one of the _male _nurses came towards me and I stood up. Usually, people can't choose their surgeons.

"What's the case?" I asked as I walked towards the changing room.

"Um.. you'd better get there." he said uncertainly and I was done with changing. I was ready for surgery.

"Who is the patient?" I asked as I walked towards ER.

"Rosalie Cullen." he stated and I literally froze. I blinked for a few times and ran to ER. "Her husband drove her here, he is somewhere near."

And then I saw her. She was covered with blood. Her face was pale, and grimaced. God. Was she having miscarriage? No, I wouldn't let this happen. I knew how much Rose loved her little twins. Emmett was on her other side, crying. Rose was holding her hand too.

I went to stand next to her as quickly as I could and took her hand. "Rose, it's Bella." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"Bella." she breathed out. "You're doing the operation." she stated.

"Save your energy, Rose. We're getting you ready." I said. This was true, nurses were all over the ER and rushing.

"Bella." she squeezed my hand again. "If anything happens.. then save our twins. Leave me."

"No, Rosalie." I growled. "You wont give up." I stated and gave her hand one more squeeze before leaving her side and prepare for operation.

The nurses did what they had to and Rosalie was unconscious. I breathed in and went to stand beside Rosalie again. I took my scalpel and started my work.

*15 minutes later*

I've gotten the twins out and they were gorgeous. Both were girls. They had Rosalie's deep blue eyes and Emmett's black, curly hair. They were perfectly healthy. But I didn't have any time to admire them.

I had Rosalie. I stitched her up and she seemed to be stable. I started to take my gloves off, but one nonstop beep stopped me.

Shit! Rosalie's heart stopped. She started bleeding again. Oh damn. I had one more option. I opened her again. Oh lord, I perform a hysterectomy. And so I did It.

And when I was done, the heartbeat monitor was stable. I sighed with relief. And then.. it started with nonstop beep again.

"Fucking CPR machine! Now!" I snarled. Nurses got it quickly and I started with 200. Nothing.. "250!" I snarled again. "Damnit, Rose. No patients have died under my scalpel. You wont be first." I snarled. "260!" I did it again. Nothing.

"Damnit! 300!" I growled. Nothing.

"350!" I snarled again.

_Beeeeep._

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

**Dudes, I'm desperate.. how is Edward supposed to propose? Please, help me and I want details! :)**

**Review! Remember - no reviews no update. :P**

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well, I'm not a murderer. But, dudes, please review!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked through the hallway, biting my lip. I certainly was one of the most hardest operations I've had. I was breathing raggedly. I felt terrible.

My scrubs were covered with blood. Rosalie's blood, but I didn't care. I needed to tell her family.

Then I saw Emmett sitting on floor. He was curled up, arms around his knees and head on his arms. He was shaking, crying.

Then I saw Alice and Jasper, standing, in each others embrace, Alice's face on Jasper's chest. Carlisle and Esme had the same pose. And then I saw Edward. He was sitting on the couch, brow furrowed and face sad. One of his hands was on Emmett's shoulder.

Then I heard Emmett, Alice and Esme's sobs, as I approached. It killed me to see them like that.

Then Alice lifted her head up and her eyes widened. "Bella." she said cautiously and everyone looked at me.

Emmett shot up and came to me. His eyes were bloodshot. He gripped my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "How is she?" he asked breathlessly.

"She's.." I paused and Emmett's face was shocked. "She's.. she's stable." I said and all of them exhaled with relief. Emmett grabbed my into his bear hug. I patted his shoulder. "There's more." I whispered.

Emmett froze and let me go. "I had to perform a hysterectomy." I stated and Emmett closed his eyes. I felt tears coming from my eyes. "If I didn't, she'd be dead." I whispered.

"Is she going to be fine?" he asked then as he sniffed.

"I can't be sure. We have to keep an eye on her for about 24 hours. Then I can say." I whispered. Emmett sobbed and grabbed me into his hug again. I hugged him back.

Eventually, he pulled away. "And twins?"

I smiled slightly. "Perfectly healthy girls." Emmett smiled a teary smile and released me. I looked at his family and all what I could see was relief.

Esme rushed over me. "Oh, dear. Thank you so much." she sobbed as she hugged me.

"I was doing my job." I stated. Jasper and Alice came too and gave me hug.

And then came Carlisle. Oh, damn. He was Chief surgeon. He pulled me into hug. "I'm proud of you, Bella." he whispered.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I was expecting some critics.

"You did all that was on your power." he said, still hugging me.

Then he let go and Edward came. He gave me a big big hug. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you." he whispered and I smiled at him.

He pulled away, but kept his arms around my waist.

"Can I see my wife now?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes, Emmett, you can go." I said softly

"Which room?" he chewed his lip.

"341" I replied and he stormed away.

"Bella, we owe you." Esme said as she sobbed again.

"No, no need." I smiled slightly. I was still shocked from what had happened to Rosalie.

Good thing that I'd taken my gloves off, but my clothing was damn bloody. "I'd better go and change." I said and sighed. Edward turned to me and gave me one chaste kiss and I left.

When I reached the changing room I looked into mirror. Oh damn, there was even a stripe of blood on my cheek. I shook my head and climbed to the shower. I took long, hot, relaxing shower and got dressed again.

Time said it was 6 pm so I my day at hospital was over. I went straight to Rosalie's ward.

**EPOV**

This phone call freaked me out. I went straight to the hospital.

I was in the hallway of the ER, waiting and pacing. Then Emmett appeared into sight. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He came straight to me and pulled me into his hug.

I've never seen him so crushed. He sniffed and released me. He sat down in front of the couch and curled up. I went to sit to the couch and patted his shoulder.

"Bella is doing the surgery." he stated, sniffing. Bella?

"She'll save her. Don't worry." I whispered. I was convinced of it.

"Rosie said to Bella that.. when something happens, then she'd have to choose twins and let Rose die." he cried even harder. "Bella growled at her after she heard this." he sniffed again.

"She'll save them all." I stated and patted his shoulder again.

He sobbed and sobbed and we waited and waited. Until Mom, Dad, Jasper and Alice arrived.

Alice and Mom were crying and Jasper and Dad were just standing there, faces sad.

Emmett didn't even acknowledged their presence, he just sobbed. The ones who were standing, just paced and paced. We waited. For a long time. Until we heard a very loud growl. "Damnit! 300!" this voice was Bella's. We all gasped as we realized it. Shit, she was doing CPR.

Rosalie just couldn't die. Emmett needs her.

Emmett started sobbing even harder, and so did Esme and Alice. Even I shed a tear. Rosalie wa- _is _a damn good sister-in-law.

We just were there and after a long moment Alice whispered. "Bella." and we all turned to her.

She was completely covered with blood. And there was even a stripe of blood on her cheek. She had a concerned look on.

Emmett spun up and grabbed Bella. Bella announced the news and we immediately relaxed.

I was truly proud of Bella. She was brave and young and genius. She saved my sister-in-law.

Finally when I got a change, I pulled her into my embrace and hugged her tightly. Emmett asked something and then he ran away. Bella also excused herself from us and I kissed her chastely. And then she left.

"I'm so proud of Bella!" Dad exclaimed and I smiled. I was too.

"When she shouted that 'damnit 300' my heart nearly stopped." Alice whispered.

"She did wonderfully." Dad said. He really was proud of her. "Let's go and see Rose." he said and we walked towards Rosalie's ward.

"No more, than four persons." the nurse said and I nearly growled.

Dad had a little chat with her and then the nurse allowed us all in. As I stepped in, I saw Rosalie there. There were so many machines around her.. And she looked so fragile and pale. Emmett was sitting in the edge of the bed and holding Rosalie's hand. He kissed it constantly.

I came out of my zone, when I heard the door clicking open. I spun around and saw Bella. Her face was still concerned. She came to stand beside me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I did the same. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

She talked with Carlisle about something, but I didn't pay attention.

"Mr. Cullen?" one of the nurses called and I, Dad and Emmett reacted with "Yes?"

"Emmett Cullen." the nurse corrected. "Would you like to see your daughters?" she asked softly.

Emmett's face lit up. "Yes, but.. I don't want to leave my wife." he sniffed.

"Shall I bring them here?"

"Yes." Emmett answered immediately.

Nurse left and returned within one minute. She returned with something – similar to cart – babies in it.

Babies were perfect mixture of Emmett and Rosalie. Both of them had deep blue eyes and black hair. Hair was even slightly curly.

Emmett took both of them into his large arms and rocked them slightly. "Hello, babies." he whispered with adoration in his eyes. He kissed them both to the forehead and smiled happily. "Your Mommy is a little wounded, but she's going to be fine soon." he said again. He looked his daughters with adoration and kept rocking them.

Then he turned to me and Bella. "Want to hold them, dear godparents?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Bella whispered fiercely. She took one and I took another. This little girl was adorable. So soft and warm. So fragile. I rocked her like Emmett did and looked at Bella.

Bella was holding this little girl with adoration in her eyes. She brushed away a strand of hair from baby's face.

It was easy to say – Bella wanted to be mother too. Maybe she didn't want, but she certainly liked children. And as I watched her with this little girl I wanted to be father too, parents with Bella. She was so natural with her.

I turned my attention back to the girl who was in my arms. She took my little finger and put it into her mouth. I smiled at that. "I think this little one is hungry." I said softly.

"We have to give her milk from bottle, since her mother is.. sleeping." nurse said. I kissed the little one's head and handled her to nurse.

Bella didn't give the baby to the nurse. She stroked he hair and cheeks. And then she kissed her on the forehead. I saw one tear rolling down her cheek.

Watching her with baby, made me feel like I wanted to have baby with Bella. No, it didn't made me feel, I wanted to have baby with Bella. In future, I mean.

Bella chuckled softly and kissed baby's forehead once more, before handling her to nurse. Bella smiled once more before coming back to me and putting her arm around my waist. She buried her face to my chest and sighed. As an instinct, I wrapped my arm around her waist, too.

"We should go." she murmured.

"Yeah." I replied and Bella went to Rosalie's side. She whispered something in her ear and kissed her on forehead.

"Now, we can go." she took my hand.

We said our goodbyes and left. Ride to home was quiet, but I didn't mind. We went upstairs and popped down to the couch. We watched some TV, still not talking. But with Bella in my arms, I didn't need anything more.

"I was so damn scared.. I thought I'd mess this up." Bella whispered.

I caressed her hair. "You didn't."

"I almost did."

"But you didn't." I said again. Then Bella sighed and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"You hungry?" I asked and she nodded.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Chinese." she whispered. I smiled and then grabbed my phone. I ordered some Chinese. Bella seemed to be distracted and I knew she was worrying about Rosalie.

"Bella, she is fine. Thanks to you."

"I still feel guilty about.." she shook her head. She was guilty about having to perform a hysterectomy.

"Bella.. you saved hr life doing that." I whispered.

"But it's my fault.. she's not able to have kids anymore." she sniffed.

"Sssh.. Bella. Rose got her twins." I reassured her. I held her until our food came. I paid quickly and went back to the living room, to sit next to Bella again. I handled Bella her food and she started eating.

Eventually we finished and headed to bed. It's been a very long say and Bella fell asleep very quickly, and so did I.

In the morning Bella was distracted again.

"I told them to call me, if anything happens. I guess no calls is a good sign." she said while we ate breakfast and I just nodded.

Then we went outside, said our goodbyes and kissed and parted our ways.

**BPOV**

As soon as I got to the hospital, I changed and went into Rose's ward. She was there. Sleeping. I checked her vitals and everything was perfectly fine.

I took the chair and sat down. I reached for Rosalie's hand and took it. She'd probably wake up soon.

After five minutes, Emmett joined me and sat on the other side of bed, took Rose's hand and kissed it. I missed Edward.

We chattered a little and then, Rosalie opened her eyes.

"Oh, honey. Finally." Emmett breathed and leaned down to give Rosalie a little kiss.

"O.. Emmett. Am I dead?" Rosalie sighed. Emmett chuckled, but I saw tear rolling down his cheek.

"No, dear. You're perfect. Bella saved you."

"And twins?" Rosalie panicked.

"They are very healthy. They have your blue eyes." Emmett said and kissed Rosalie again.

Then Rosalie turned to me. "Bella." she sighed. "Thank you. I owe you." she whispered.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Thanks." she breathed.

The fact that I was there was good. I was her doctor, so I did everything what was needed. I checked her vitals again, called her family and filled her in with details. When I told her about having to perform a hysterectomy, she didn't react that badly. She just said 'oh'.

Then Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward arrived. They all were smiling happily. And then finally one nurse came, with Rosalie's twins. Rose's eyes lit up and she gasped.

"Oh my god." she gushed and started sobbing. "They're perfect." she smiled widely. Then she took twins and rocked them.

"How will you name them?" Jasper asked then.

Rosalie looked directly at me and smirked. "Isabella Mary and Esme Marie. Izzy and Marie, for short." she smiled and Emmett nodded and grinned next to her. She used both of my names, and one of Alice's and Esme's. I gasped. "Thanks to you, Bella, we all are fine." she smiled.

"It's an honor, Rose." I whispered.

"Here, take one of your godchildren." she offered and I immediately took my advance. I loved children, just loved them. Though I had miscarriage..

I took one baby and cradled her. She was such a beauty. I smiled gently as she opened her eyes and looked up at me. She grabbed my finger and held it. Uh, it felt so nice.

I don't know, how long I cradled her, but eventually, I gave her back to Rose.

* * *

**So, what do you think? :D **

**I still need some ideas for proposal.. Help?**

**Review! REVIEW!**

**Lots of love! :)**

**TatLis. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Again, sorry about my mistakes.. :D**

* * *

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella with baby again was unbelievably good sight. I loved seeing Bella with baby, even though the baby wasn't hers. And the names Rosalie put to her babies were beautiful. Inspired from my sister, my Mother and from the woman of my dreams, Bella.

Eventually, her head snapped up and she handled the baby back to Rose. "i've got to go." she said sadly.

"Go. You have duty." Rose smiled sweetly.

Bella gave her a slight smile. "I'd better go, too." I said and walked out of the room with Bella.

She sighed happily as we got out of the room. She leaned against the wall and sighed once more.

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I asked alarmed.

"Mhm." she replied and game to stand in front of me. She took my hand and smiled slightly. I still felt this weird electricity. I rested my hand on her waist.

I leaned down and kissed her briefly. "Love you." I whispered and rested my forehead on hers.

"Love you, too." she said and kissed me once more. Luckily, this kiss lasted longer. I let go of her and she gave me one glance before leaving. And then I watched as she left. God, how I loved her.

Then I made my way out of the hospital, feeling lightly lightheaded. Probably from the smell of hospital.

I went back to work. Why did I choose so boring profession? I mean, we had very much different projects and meetings with foreigners, but it was still boring..

_Finally _my day at work was over and I went home. As I boiled some water, I felt weirdly uneasy. Why was that?

I desperately waited for Bella, still feeling uneasy. Maybe she was with Rose?

When the clock hit 6.25. I was more than nervous. When she'd stay longer, she'd call me, right? Why hadn't she called me?

Oh, and then my phone rang. The caller was Dad.

"Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Son." he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been a rough car accident." he said and his voice was pained.

"Dad?" I asked and I was feeling like this conversation won't end well.

"It's Bella." he stated and I froze.

"How bad?" I squeaked as I forced my legs to stand and walk. I started walking toward elevator.

"Really bad." he whispered.

"I'm on my way." I rambled and hung up. This can't be happening. My Bella.

My vision was blurred.. really really blurred. Then I realized that I was crying. I had to keep my vision clear. I wiped away my tears and sped towards hospital.

When I reached hospital, I yanked up the handbrake and climbed out. I ran towards the ER. When I reached there I went to the reception desk and blurted out. "Bella Swan.. _Isabella_ Swan. Car accident."

I wanted to strangle the guy.. he was typing with one fucking finger. "On her operation. Carlisle Cullen is the surgeon." he said.

My breathing was ragged. I knew my father would do anything to save her. I know the look in his eyes, he loved Bella as her daughter.

I walked to the couch and sank into it. My elbows on my knees and face buried into my hands, and my hands gripping my hair I tried to get my mind away from the reason I was here.

But I couldn't.

I didn't know how awful was Bella's condition. I didn't know how was she doing. I didn't know how was Dad doing there with her. I didn't even know what had happened with her. I didn't know if everything will be fine. I didn't know if Bella will survive.

I immediately punched myself in my mind. How could I even think about that? Of course she's doing good. Dad's doing good, too. She's going to be fine. And she's going to be okay.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Alice. She was crying too. I knew that she loved Bella, too, like a sister. She sat down next to me and pulled me into her embrace. It was a little bot comforting, but not enough. She started sobbing even harder and so did I.

I really felt like girl, because I cried, but I really didn't care. The one who I was crying for, was somewhere under my Dad's scalpel, fighting to stay alive.

But I released my sister and buried my face back into my hands, gripping my hair. I still heard Alice's sobbing, but she had Jasper with her.

Then I breathed deeply in and lifted my gaze up. Mu chin was resting on my hands, and I just started staring at wall, just to distract myself.

Wall was white. It had weird cracks, which were little, but they were parting, like a tree. On the wall, there were even some pictures. One was classical – bowl with fruits, banana, orange, grapes, apple.. And the other was a dog. This dog was huge. It had dull brown fur and brown eyes. It's eyes seemed to be sad. The dog was sitting under a tree and seemed to be whining.

I lifted my gaze up and there was a clock. As I saw it, I felt immediately worse. It showed 10.12 pm. I've been staring at this wall for a long time. But what was worse – was that Bella was still having surgery.

And then Carlisle appeared into sight. I watched him approaching. He was coming slowly, his scrubs were bloody – Bella's blood. His brow was furrowed and his face was sad.

I stood up and took a deep breath in. Dad came straight to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "She had.. some kind of part of the car in her stomach, which injured lots of her organs, but this is fine. We fixed her up." he sighed sadly and I felt how my chest ached again. "She also hit her head pretty hard. Her head injuries caused swelling in her brain, which puts pressure on her brain stem. We had to.. uh.. do some CPR.. And at the moment.. she is unconscious." he said quietly.

"Coma?" I squeaked out.

"Yes. But we'll do everything within our power to help her. We'll monitor the swelling. And once the swelling goes down, we hope she'll wake up." he patted my shoulder. I felt tears pick in my eyes. "And no broken bones, luckily." She's going to be fine!

"Can I.. go and see her?" I whispered.

"Yes. It's room 123." he shouted, because I was already walking.

I walked slowly towards the ICU. When I reached the 123 I inhaled deeply and turned the doorknob and opened the door.

There was Bella, laying in the middle of the bed, still as a rock. So little and fragile.. There were so many wires and tubes and soft beeping connected to her. She had lots of bandages and her face was bruised. I felt my heart squeeze at the sight.

I went beside her bed and bend down to kiss her forehead. "Don't you dare to leave me. Don't you dare." I whispered and the beeping picked up.

"She may hear you." Dad said, but I didn't turn around. He came closer to Bella and checked her pulse. "Just.. keep talking to her." he smiled a tiny smile and left the room.

I tugged the chair closer to her bed and sat on the edge of it. I took Bella's hand and brought it up to my lips. I inhaled and smiled at the familiarity of her aroma.

I just started talking. About random things that popped into my mind. And I had lots of things to talk. I told her about my childhood memories. And somewhere in the middle, I just told her that I missed her and loved her.

I told her about how Emmett broke his leg, when he jumped from too high. About his huge appetite. About his teasing. But he was fun.

And then I told her about Alice and about her childhood. How she got her shopping addict from our cousin. How she got so hyper, I had no idea. And how she'd panic, when she'd broke her nail.

I chuckled at the latest. This really was fun – watching Alice, when she panicked about her nail. And I told about this to Bella.

"This is just not true." Alice said suddenly and I turned around to see her. She had a slight smiled on her face. It was good to see her smiling.

"Yeah. You always panicked when your nail broke."

"No! This just not true." she whined. Then she walked to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, sis. I miss you." she said as she caressed her hair. She said sis. She sighed and sat on a chair next to me.

"I feel so empty without her." she said sadly and one tear rolled down my cheek. I knew the feeling. "She really is like a sister to me." she sighed again and then looked at me. "Bella's parent are coming here. I'm looking forward to meet them." she smiled. "And you should to." she gestured. "They are your parents-in-law."

I frowned slightly when I realized that Bella might even haven't told them about her relationship.

"Bella told them about your relationship. And they were.. very happy." Alice assured.

"When they'll be here?" I asked.

"Well.. they started coming about two hours ago, so they'd be here in any minute."

I nodded. I didn't feel nervous. I just wanted Bella to be fine. I wanted Bella to wake up.

I and Alice chattered with Bella for a while. Until the door cracked open and I saw two persons coming in. One was woman. She had caramel colored hair and blue eyes, face full of concern. The other was man. He had black curly hair and deep brown eyes, which reminded me of Bella. The man seemed to be so concerned and sad. Ah, Bella's parents.

I let go of Bella's hand and stood up and so did Alice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, it's pleasure to meet you." Alice said. "I'm Alice."

"Call me Renee." the woman said and shook her hand. "Bella's talked very highly of you." both smiled.

The man came and shook Alice's hand he seemed grumpy. Obviously, worried. "I'm Charlie."

And then they looked at me. "I'm Edward."

Renee smiled widely and shook my hand. "It's pleasure."

Then Charlie came to shook my hand. He seemed to be intense. "Bella told me about you." he said softly. "She's very happy with you." he said lowly and I saw tears in his eyes. And I felt them in my eyes too.

All I could do was to nod and sit down again. I took Bella's hands back to mine and I traced some circles with my thumb. The beeping picked up again.

Renee and Charlie kissed her forehead and whispered something to her. Renee didn't seem to be as concerned as Charlie. All I could guess was that Bella was closer with her father.

I stayed there, sitting, holding Bella's hand. I listened her parent who were talking awkward stories about her childhood. Apparently, she was clumsy, but after taking ballet lessons, she was less clumsy.

They told that Bella basically took care of them. Renee nor Charlie couldn't cook, and Bella was the only one in family who could. And also she was the one who reminded them to pay the bills and go to the meeting and stuff.

By the way Charlie talked about her, I was sure that Bella meant the whole world to him. And I was sure that Bella felt the same.

I also briefly wondered, where was her sister. Laura? Was it her name? Was she feeling guilty about bitching with Bella, or she just didn't care?

I noticed it was 3 am, but I wasn't tired. I was wide-awake. And I didn't want to leave Bella. And I didn't mind spending the night on chair.

"I took few days off from your work." Dad told me a he gently patted my back.

"Thanks." I breathed and gazed back to Bella. I really really appreciated that.

"Dad.. when she wakes up.. then..?"

"I'm very sure her stomach will hurt. And about the swelling.. she.. she might have memory loss." he said and I froze.

What if she really forgets everything? _Everything? _Herself? Me? Her family? Alice? Mom? Dad? Emmett? Rose? Jasper? Her work? Her name?

"But.. her memory will.. recover, won't it?"

He pursed his lips. "I can't promise that." he sighed sadly.

I closed my eyes. I really felt depressed. I've never felt so shitty before. The love of my life is here – in coma. She might wake up and have a memory loss. _Might. _

I hope she won't have this damn memory loss. I hope she wakes up soon.

Since I was in this room only with my Dad I decided to ask one more question. "Dad. How long are Bella's parents staying?"

He frowned a little. "Only a few days." he said and I frowned too. "Charlie might want to stay longer, but I can't be sure."

"'Kay." I sighed. Of course Charlie would want to stay longer.

Dad left and I was here alone with Bella again. Usually, I loved being alone with Bella, but this was so hurtful.

I just started to talk again. About weather. About how her awful ward looked alike. How she looked alike, I didn't mention the bruises and cuts, just how beautiful she was.

"Bella. Please come back to me, gorgeous." I said and took her hand and brought it up to my lips again. I kissed her knuckles again.

"You really do love her." said some voice.

I turned and saw Charlie. "Yes." I stated and turned back to Bella.

He came and sit on a chair beside me. He caressed Bella's face. "Then you have my blessing. You can marry her." he smiled widely.

I chuckled slightly. "Thank you, sir." good to have a blessing, I was relieved.

"Don't say sir. It's makes me feel old." he chuckled darkly.

"Okay." I smiled.

There was a silence. Until Charlie started talking with Bella. He told her about her dog, Max. Max was a golden retriever. He told her about Renee's work, she was a cop. He told about his work, he was a lawyer. Then he told her that Renee has met one interior decorator and they communicated by internet. He told that the interior decorator was a genius, who really had a real talent. He finally told her name, Esme.

And I smiled widely as I realized that this interior decorator may be my Mother. Mom was interior decorator. She was really really talented.

Charlie never mentioned Bella's sister. Why was that?

"Charlie? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he answered.

"Why don't you ever talk about Bella's sister. Bella never does either." I said quietly, not wanting to hurt him.

"Lauren?" he asked and I nodded. Lauren, not Laura. I had such a bad memory for names. "She's.. bad." he stated and I frowned. "She tried to kill my little girl." he stroked Bella's hair. I literally froze. "Bella was sixteen. She was visiting us, you know she was in college. It was Thanksgiving. She put into Bella's glass something..I don't know what they were, but they were.. uh some kind of pills, but noone saw her doing this.. Anyway soon after, Bella said she felt bad and she went to bed. Lauren shortly followed. About minute later I went to check on my little girl." he said 'my little girl' with such adoring voice. "And in her room was Lauren." he snarled her name. "She was... suffocating Bella.. with a pillow." he said and sob came from him. "I pulled Lauren off and told Renee to call police, but it wasn't necessary, since she was.. So anyway I told Renee to call police and then I literally grabbed Bella and drove her to hospital. Doctors said that she was poisoned with something I don't remember and she's going to be fine. And about two day passed and she was totally okay." he smiled. And then he looked at me. "You have no idea how much I love my little girl. Lauren is in jail and Bella's all we have. Bella's such a little perfect thing." he whispered.

"That's she is." I admitted and I circled circles in her palm with my thumb.

"You know about Bree, don't you?" he asked and I nodded. "She was a wreck after that. They were so close."

"She even has a tattoo." I said and smiled.

"What?" Charlie asked. Oh hell, he didn't know?

"She has a tattoo, of Bree's death date." I whispered. "Chinese hieroglyph."

"Oh.. I didn't know about that." he muttered. "Where is it?" he asked.

Oh, hell.. How was I supposed to explain that. "Near her ribs, below her heart." I tried to explain. He nodded his head slowly.

Bella, come back!

* * *

**Whatcha think? :D**

**Damn you.. I need ideas for the proposal! Help!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of love! ;)**

**TatLis. **


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter is the time when Bella was kinda asleep :D **

* * *

**BPOV **

I left the hospital in a hurry, anxious to get home. Reason - I missed Edward. Silly me. But couldn't help it, when you're in love.

I let my thoughts wonder around, until I saw a red light, so I stopped my car. Traffic was light. I waited for a green light for a long time and once it came I sped up.

I was driving pretty normally until I saw something brown and furry. I pulled over and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like I was flying. So light.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan? Hang on." someone said. It was male voice. This voice was distant. "Damn, get me one fucking saw already!"

Saw? Why saw?

"Ms. Swan. Hang on. We're getting you out."

What the..? Getting me out? Where was I?

"Gerry! Get me-" the voice was cut of by something. I felt my unconscious took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck it! More." I heard someone yell again.

I still felt like I was flying. So light.

Oh, my head was spinning, though my eyes were closed. Creepy.

Creepy.

I internally giggled. Who uses this word?

"No. No. We have to get this blade out."

Blade? I was really confused.

But I still felt like feather. And dizzy.

"Handle me this needle please." said one voice. Voice was sad. Why was it sad? Was it male or female? It was broken, like it was torn into pieces.

But needle? Why needle?

"Cotton pads." the broken voice said again.

What the hell was going on? I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move myself. I was just able to hear.

"Okaaaay." the broken voice said slowly. Why was the voice so sad?

"No, wait. Reopen it. I saw some pieces of glass."

"You sure?" new voice said. It seemed to be less sad voice.

"Yes." the broken voice said.

And I was carried away again.

"No! No! No! No!" the broken voice roamed. Why no?

"What do we do?" someone said.

"CPR you idiots!" it yelled. "Isabella, come back! You can't leave us! You can't leave my son!"

What Isabella? What coming back? What leaving? What _son_?

Eeh, I was lost.

"250!" yelling came. Oh, what the hell was that? I finally _felt _something. Feeling wasn't good, but it still was something. "260!" it shouted again and I felt this uncomfortable feeling again.

And then I was carried away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was that? Oh, beeping? I so hated this sound.

I felt some pressure on my forehead. "Don't you dare to leave me. Don't you dare." I heard one voice whisper. It was so broken. Even more broken than the earlier. But it was velvety.

"She may hear you." the earlier broken voice said. And then I felt pressure on my wrist. "Just.. keep talking to her." the pressure was gone.

I heard squeaking sound and then I felt someone taking my hand. And then I felt pressure on back of my hand.

"Ah, I miss you." I felt the owner of the voice stroking my face.

I blacked out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and then he fell and cried for so long." the voice chuckled darkly. I was glad that it was better. "Later, Dad said his leg was broken. Then Em cried again.. But you know how he is. Big softie. His leg has it's cast for about four months, because he just rushed around and couldn't stand still. But children are like that.. he was eight." the voice said. I felt pressure on my hand again. "God, how I miss you."

Who was missing me? Was the voice talking to me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...no, Ali, I don't think so." the most broken voice said.

"It was like that!" one high soprano said.

"No it wasn't."

"Okay, how it was? I'm sure that Bella want's to know."

"Ugh.. You and one of your friends come home. You were hungry and drunk. So you two decided it was smart to cook some pancakes. So you two started with it. I don't know.. it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. You, trying to cook."

"Hey... I was trying."

"Yeah, yeah. Well you started with it. You cracked one egg open, tried to put it in a bowl, but I guess your head was spinning and it slipped from your hands and it fell down. You tried with two more. There two went into bowl. Now flour. You just got it everywhere. In your head and clothes, and everywhere in Mom's kitchen. And that's when Mom caught you, making mess with flour." the voice chuckled.

"Mmmmh." the high soprano whined.

"And this.. is how you got banned from Mom's kitchen."

"I don't remember."

"This is because you were drunk."

"Not my fault."

"Yes. It's mine. I wasn't there to stop you."

"Aaaw, you're -"

I was carried away again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt pain. Sharp pain in my stomach.

"...wakes up then..."

"I'm pretty sure -"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

".. back to me, gorgeous." I felt pressure on my knuckles. This voice was the most broken voice, again.

"You really do love her." said familiar voice. Where was it from?

"Yes."

"Then you have my blessing. You can marry her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't say sir. It's makes me feel old."

"Okay."

There was a silence, until the familiar voice started speaking. "Max has been missing you like-"

I was carried away again. Ugh, this was annoying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...god, I just don't know what to do.. I love you so much." I hear sobbing. It was from the most broken voice. Why was it sobbing? "You do know that you're my first love. My only one. You're the one I want to marry. You're the one I want to have children with. And buy or build a beautiful house. And have pets. Grow old and gray." it sniffed.

There was a brief pause. I listened to someone's breathings. They were ragged. And there was a lot of sniffing.

"Son, don't you want to go home?" I heard one really sweet feminine voice.

"No." said the broken voice and the voice was teary.

"Are you sure? I planned on staying here."

"Yes, I'm sure. I just.. can't leave her."

"Aaw.. come here."

And it all silenced again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..wakes up?"

"Give her some time. It's not been even twelve hours."

"Ugh.. I miss her just so desperately."

"I know.. I know.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...calm down, it's not helping."

"How can I?"

"Just.. try."

Everything was so frustrating.

The pain got worse and worse. My head was more and more dizzy. And I heard only very few words. I wanted to hear more, I wanted to feel more.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

This regular beeping was so annoying. Would it ever stop?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...filled with flowers."

"Nah. Find a place."

There was a pause

"Here. What do you think?"

"Perfe-"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Seriously? Would it ever stop?

I felt like I've been gone for a long time.

Mmmh. That pain. In my head.. And in my stomach. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..come back.. just come back. I want to see these beautiful eyes of yours." the most broken voice said.

I felt like I was crying. But I couldn't be, right? Where am I? I'm so lost..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...like she was crying."

"Yes. This might happen."

"So.. this is nothing unusual?"

"No."

I heard a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My muscles hurt. So much. I'd try to do something.

I remembered the line 'I want to see these beautiful eyes of yours.'

Was this voice talking to me? Were my eyes closed? Why were they closed?

I tried to find my eyes. Where were they?

I was lost in my own body again..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... can hear me, then, please, just please, squeeze my hand."

I tried to find my fingers. Really tried. I found them. Make a move! Make a move. They did! I moved my fingers.

I heard a gasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...been too long.."

"No. She needs time to heal."

"How long?"

I tried to find my eyes. I was lost in my own body.

Oh, I found them. Open! Open!

They didn't.

Why wasn't I able to recognize voices?

So frustrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...no idea how much I miss you. If you did, you'd be awake."

I almost smiled. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

I tried to find my limbs, I couldn't find them. I tried to fins my eyes.. I found them.

"I love you."

I opened my eyes and saw beautiful, but teary emerald looking back at me.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**TatLis. :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ggghh.. another filler. ;) **

* * *

**EPOV**

I stopped talking now.

Bella hasn't moved. Her vitals were same.

I heard the door crack open, but I didn't turn.

I was sitting on this uncomfortable plastic chair, my head on mattress, touching with Bella's thigh. One arm was under my head and the other was holding Bella's hand.

I felt a little hand on my shoulder and I recognize who was this.

"Son, don't you want to go home?" Mom said.

"No."

"Are you sure? I planned on staying here."

"Yes, I'm sure. I just.. can't leave her." I said and sat up. Bella looked so peaceful.

"Aaw.. come here." Mom said and took me into her embrace. It was always comforting to hug Mom.

After a while, Dad came and Mom left.

"Well, Bella. How are you doing?" he greeted.

"Dad.. when she wakes up?" I asked. I was really impatient.

"Give her some time. It's not been even twelve hours." he accused.

"Ugh.. I miss her just so desperately."

He patted my shoulder. "I know.. I know.." he sighed. "I miss her too,"

Then he left.

I put my head back to mattress and closed my eyes.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Alarm clock? Why so slow?

I opened my eyes and the scene before me broke my heart again.

Bella.

Nurse was doing something.

I lifted my head up. "How is she doing?" I asked and the nurse jumped slightly.

"Err.. she's having a little fever." she bit her lip.

"What? Is that common?"

"No. Not really. But we have everything under control." she said and left.

Everything under control? How? Fever isn't control.

My hand was still connected with Bella. She still looked so peaceful.

"Morning, beautiful." I said and kissed her knuckles. "Ah.. I miss you. Dad misses you, too, you know.. Rosaewants to come and visit, but it's slightly impossible." Rose was still having complicated condition. I bragged on and on.

"Dad, is the fever normal?" I asked when he came and I was bouncing on seat. I wanted Bella to wake up!

He frowned. "No, it's not.."

"But fever is making her feel worse, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Edward. You need to calm down, it's not helping."

"How can I?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"Just.. try." he shrugged and walked toward door. "Want to get some sedatives?" he smirked.

"No."

He smiled and walked out.

I looked around and realized that the ward was filled with flowers. Bella's favorite – lilacs – weren't anywhere.

Alice walked in. "Hello, brother dearest." she smiled she was holding a vase filled with lilacs.

"Hello. Thank you for bringing lilacs." I smiled.

"No problem." she looked around. "Where should I put them? This room is really filled with flowers."

"Nah. Find a place." I shrugged.

She walked around and her head was tilting side to side. Finally she seated the vase on the counter, where were already others flowers. She rearranged them a little. "Here. What do you think?"

I smiled slightly. "Perfect. And how did you get the idea to bring lilacs?"

"Dunno. They reminded me of Bella." she shrugged. She came to Bella's bed and kissed her forehead. "Damn girl, wake up. My big bro is going thru hell, thanks to you." she accused. "Sorry, not your fault. But anyway, wake up soon, because we need to go shopping..." she started talking about Gucci boots.

"Ed, go grab something to eat and freshen up a little." Alice said after she finished with her shopping brag.

I frowned. "'Kay." I got up and kissed them both forehead.

I went to the cafeteria, though I wasn't hungry. I ordered some tea and sipped it. Then Mom slipped onto seat next to me.

"I brought you some clean clothes." she said, showing me the bag.

"Thanks."

"Did you already ate?" she asked again and I shook my head. "Sweet boy, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

She stayed quiet. She knew that I wasn't about to change my mind.

"Edward?" she asked then. I looked over, her face was hurt.

"Hmm?"

"What if.. she has memory loss?" she asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." I muttered.

Mom sniffed.

"Even if she has memory loss, then.. I don't know.. we'll help her."

Mom looked at me. Her eyes were teary. "Yes. You're right, as usual."

I smiled briefly. I got up and kissed Mom's cheek and left.

I was quickly back in Bella's hospital room.

"...and Mommy bought me this Barbie doll. I like her very much. And guess what! I named her Bella!" one little girl exclaimed. She was sitting on the edge of Bella's bed. She was holding Barbie doll and Bella's hand. She was there all alone with Bella.

"Hey." I said quietly and walked towards _my _chair.

She gasped and looked up. "Look, mister, don't tell anyone I am here." she whispered.

I kissed Bella's forehead and stroked her hair. And then I sat down. The girl was eyeing me. "What's you name?" I asked softly.

Her eyes brightened. "Claire." she whispered. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She was adorable.

"Okay, Claire, I won't tell anyone that you're here." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "That's awesome. Alice promised me the same."

"You met Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah. This little weird pixie." she giggled. Damn, this girl was barely fife-year old and she was mature. I chuckled too. "What's you name?"

"I'm Edward." I said and smiled. I extended my hand, just to shook it. She giggled again and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

I chuckled again. "So, what are you doing here."

"Miss Swan is my friend. Well, she's my doctor.. but I count her as my friend. She's very kind and I missed her." she shrugged. "Then today I saw Dr. Cullen and I asked him about Ms. Swan and he said that she had an accident." she said. She was teary. I took her little hand into mine, just as a sign of comfort. "I miss her." she sobbed.

I felt tears on my cheeks. "I miss her, too." I whispered.

She wiped away her tears. "Are you her boyfriend?" she smiled.

I smiled too. "Yes."

She giggled. "Once when she was very happy I asked her why was she so happy. She told me that she just was. And then I told her 'is your boyfriend making you so happy?' and she said yes." she giggled and I smiled. Good to hear. "Bella's gorgeous, and so are you. You're going to have the most beautiful kids in the world." she exclaimed slowly.

"Yeah, Bella's gorgeous." I smiled and looked back at Bella's face.

"But what about babies?" Claire asked.

I smiled. "First, Bella has to wake up."

"What's second?" she continued.

I haven't thought about that. "Umm.. I guess I should propose her."

"Propose what?" she frowned.

I smiled. "To marry me."

Her face cleared. "Oh! You have to be one knee!" she clapped her hand. Where did she know thins like that?

"Yes." I smiled.

"Third step?" she continued.

"Um.. if Bella agrees, then we're getting married."

She giggled. "And then you'll have sex and then you have your baby." she giggled. Where did she know these things..?

"Little smart girl, huh?" I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

She giggled more. She checked her watch and frowned. "Gotta go." she jumped down from the bed. She went to stand beside Bella. "Ms. Swan. Mister Edward really wants to.. em.. do stuff with you." she said and I chuckled. "See you soon, Ms. Swan." she said and kissed Bella's cheek.

And then she came to stand in front of me. She extended her hand and I had to stifle my laughter. "It was nice to meet you." she said as we shook hands.

"It was." I replied and she walked towards door giggling. She exited the room. "Oh, hiya, doc." was the last thing I hears from her.

I smiled. Bella really had a great friends.

"Oh, Bella." I said and brought her hand up again. I kissed her knuckles. "What if you have a memory loss? You wouldn't remember me.. you wouldn't remember our times together.. no hugs.. no kisses.." I sighed sadly. "Bella.. just come back.. come back.. just come back. I want to see these beautiful eyes of yours." I sighed.

I looked at her face. It wasn't peaceful anymore. It was pained.

I saw something glistening coming from her eye. Tear? Was she crying?

Just then Dad stepped in. "Dad, she just.. had a tear rolling down her cheek.. like she was crying." I said.

He came to Bella and took her wrist. "Yes, this might happen." he sighed.

I felt my disappointment. "So.. this is nothing unusual?"

"No."

I sighed sadly. I already hoped that Bella was making progress.

"She'll dome around soon." he said and patted my shoulder. He did something more, but I couldn't concentrate on this. And then he left.

I chattered with Bella again. She was a good listener, ironic. I told her about football score which I really didn't care. I told her that it was getting cold outside and it was still raining.

"Bella, come on.. Wake up.. " I hoped she was listening. "When you can hear me, then, please, just please, squeeze my hand." I begged.

I waited. Waited. Minute, two. And then I felt squeeze!

Bella!

Was squeezing my hand!

Luckily Dad came again, how was he doing that?

"Dad, Bella just squeezed my hand." I blurted out as soon he was inside.

His face lit up. "This is wonderful!" he grinned.

He checked Bella's vitals and pulse. "Everything is normal."

"So this means she's going to wake up soon?"

"I can't guarantee that."

"It's been too long."

"No. She needs time to heal." he said and shook his head.

"How long?" I whined.

"I don't know." he frowned as he checked his papers and then suddenly smiled. "The swelling is down. So quickly." he smiled.

"So?"

"An hour? Day? Few days maximum. It's up to her now." he said relieved, patted my shoulder and left.

I squeezed Bella's hand lightly. "Heard this? Few days is maximum. Though I'd like to see you awake now...-" I chattered on and on.

At 3 pm. Charlie and Renee left. I had my chat with Renee too, who is convinced that I'm good fro Bella. I was delighted.

Now, it was 7 pm. I was alone with Bella again. I held her hand and just talked.

Once my words were out.. I remained quiet.

I stroked her hair and cheek. "Bell you truly have no idea how much I miss you. If you did, you'd be awake." I whispered and kissed her knuckled. I barely let go of her hand.

"I love you." I whispered. I sniffed, oh I was crying again.

I watched her face. It was composed, pain, hurt, sadness, joy..

And then she opened her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella."

* * *

**You have to review!**

**And have the best Christmas ever! :***

**Lots of love!**

**TatLis. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here it is. I wanted to do it more complicated, but as I tried it turned out too long, so I think it's better that way. ;) **

* * *

"Bella." I let out a hysterical laugh.

I was so relieved. So happy to see her eyes again. To see her awake. I sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Oh, God. I missed you so much." I muttered as cupped her face and kissed her cheeks, forehead, hair and knuckles. "Oh, I'm so happy you're back." I said and kissed her knuckles again.

_She might have a memory loss! _My inner voice said. This thought hurt me.

"How are you feeling?" I said and wiped my tears away.

She grinned. "Good to be back." she whispered and cupped my face. She kissed me slowly and it was comforting.

"No memory loss?" I asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Memory loss?" she arched her eyebrows. "No. None."

I stroked her hair slightly. "I love you."

She pressed her forehead on mine. "Love you, too."

"Bella, don't ever do that to me! You didn't have any idea how freaked out I was."

She pouted dramatically. "You mad at me?" her voice was teasing.

"Madly mad.. But I have to get you a doctor." I kissed her forehead and pressed the call button.

Within seconds Dad stormed in. As soon as he saw Bella in my embrace, he grinned. "Well, Bella, welcome back."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen." Bella smiled.

Dad sighed and came to the other side of Bella. "Bella, it's Carlisle. You still are my daughter-in-law not a stranger." he smiled widely.

I saw Bella blushing slightly and I just grinned. Daughter-in-law.

Dad examined her for a very long time and he told Bella about what happened and how was surgery. He just wanted to be sure Bella was alright. He loved her like a daughter.

And Bella loved my Dad like a father, though she insisted saying Dr. Cullen, I just knew it.

"Well, Bella. You're perfectly okay." Dad said and smiled.

"When I can go home?"

"Um. Well, I suppose very soon, but you wont be able to come to work for about.. hmm, let's see.. a month." Dad grinned. He was teasing Bella and he knew it, though he was dead serious.

"I wont survive without my work." Bella muttered.

"You'll be back soon." Dad said and patted Bella's shoulder and left the room.

"He knows I love my work so much, and he still is teasing me." Bella whined.

I squeezed her hands. "You need to rest."

"No." she pouted.

"Yes."

Bella stuck her tongue out and I just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Bella got out. She had a special diet, which she hated.

She had a lot of guest at the hospital on the following day. Male nurses, who visited her pissed me off. " **(A.N. Review!)**

"I wanna get some pizza and ice cream." Bella muttered as we watched some TV on Friday night. We were cuddling on our couch again.

"You have this super good special diet." I reminded her.

"Three weeks more." yeah, she had to follow this diet for a long time. "Good thing that I don't have to eat these leaves alone." Bella muttered and stroked my chin.

"First, they are not leaves, they are lettuce and second, I don't mind." I kissed her cheek.

Bella grumbled something about being stupid and I laughed and kissed her. "You know.. you'd be perfect Daddy. You'd force children to eat their veggies." Bella giggled.

I watched her with amused smile. I gently stroked her cheek. "You'd be an awesome Mommy." I kissed her cheek. "You know.. I want to buy a little house with you and own few pets. And propose you and get married. And I want to have children with you. And grow old with you." I was serious, I really wanted.

She stroked my chin. "These are absolutely the things I want to do with you." she whispered and I attached her lips hungrily.

I was happiest man alive! Bella wanted these things, too.

I couldn't help but to be skeptical.

"Do you mean it?" I asked her seriously.

She held up her pinky finger and I grinned. "Pinky swear." she whispered. We did our pinky swear and kissed again.

It was until alarm clock started beeping. "Time for dinner." I said and hopped up. Bella groaned.

Since Bella's stomach got injured pretty bad, then we had to keep an eye on her. She had special meals and special times for eating, and we had to follow them.

I went to kitchen and Bella came too.

"What would you like to eat, ma'am?" I questioned.

"Is chicken salad okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure."

And I started cooking. It was easy, and result will be delicious.

"Edward, you don't have to do that." Bella whined. She so loathed when somebody has to take care of her. She said this sentence every time I started with cooking.

"Give up, Bella. "I sighed and continued. "Besides, I like that."

"Do you like chopping or taking care of me?" she asked. I frowned and looked at her.

She was sitting at the kitchen island, her elbow was on the table and arm was up, so her chin was resting on her hand.

"I like both.. especially taking care of you." I admitted softly.

Belle groaned. "I'm not used to this." she got up and walked towards me. She wrapped one hand around me and kissed my cheek. "You're so cute." she sighed.

"Cute?" I scoffed. She was cute.

"Cute." she kissed my cheek once more and sat at the kitchen island once more. She just watched me as I made her dinner.

Frying the chicken was pretty tricky for me.. I had to fry it very lightly. Usually I burn everything.

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward struggled with chicken. He was super cute and I love him for this. I love him just so much.

Though Edward was complete beginner in the kitchen, he looked so natural and good in there. And sexy, I must admit. He's always sexy..

I saw him sigh deeply and his shoulders slump. "Done." he smiled proudly and I returned the smile.

He took the bowl with chicken salad and came to sit with me at the kitchen island. He served our dinner.

I took a bite and I was impressed. "Wow.. this is the best chicken salad I've ever had." I said proudly and smiled.

Edward grinned widely and took a bite. "I must agree. Who was the chef, huh?" he asked with pretended cocky.

"You were." I said and reached up to touch the tip of his nose with my finger index.

He smiled again and I did too. It's impossible not to smile.

We continued to eat.

After our dinner we popped down on the couch again and snuggled up. Edward's arms were around me and mine were around him.

"I want to go to work already.." I whined.

"Why? Don't you like to lay here and stay lazy?" Edward asked as caressed my hair and face.

"I do. But I'm worried -" I started but he cut me off.

"About you patients." he said and kissed my forehead. "I know. You know.. Claire misses you."

"How do you know?"

"Carlisle told me. He took her case." he whispered.

"Oh." I sighed. I missed Claire so much. "Let's go outside tomorrow. I can't stay inside."

He smiled. "Will do. Anything particular in mind?"

"Well yeah.. I just want to walk around." I sighed. He smiled again.

I rested my head on his chest and listened his heart beat, it was steady. I started to do circles on his chest with my fingers. I heard his heart beat accelerate. I smiled.

"Now you know what effect you have on me." he whispered and stroked my hair.

"You have the same on me." I whispered.

"It's good to know." he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

Later, I felt like I was falling asleep, but Edward nudged me. "You can't sleep here." he whispered. Yep, my stomach will me even more sore tomorrow if I did so.

So we got up and went to the bedroom. I took my pills, which I had to take, because of my condition. and we changed quickly and got under the covers. We cuddled again.

"'Night, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

And I fell quickly asleep.

I didn't woke due to the alarm clock. I just woke.

It was so comfortable. Hah, like always, whenever I slept with Edward. We were still in the same position which we fell asleep.

I reached out and caressed his face gently. And then his hair. God, how I loved his hair. So wild and messy. His face, his soul, his body.. his everything was just perfection. Then he stirred slightly and opened one eye. Then he smiled lazily. "Morning, Gorgeous." I really liked when he said that, though I didn't believe him.

"Morning, Handsome." I whispered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good as always, when you're with me." I said and he smiled again. "And you?"

"Same here, love." he reached out and stroked my hair. I liked it too, when he called me 'love'.

I sat up too quickly. My head was spinning.

"You okay?" Edward asked and sat up, too. He gently held me by my shoulder.

"Mhmhm." I hummed. I had to remind myself to make slow moves.

I slowly got up. Edward did, too. We had a shower and we changed into jeans and T-shirts. Then we went to he kitchen.

"You sit, I'll cook." Edward commanded. **(A.N. REVIEW!)****  
**

"Yes, sir." I said smiling and sat at the kitchen island.

"Umm.. what would you like to have for breakfast?"

I considered my options. There weren't any.. "Is muesli okay.. with yogurt."

He smiled and took muesli, bowls, spoons and yogurt and served our breakfast. Ugh, I hated muesli.. I reluctantly ate it and I saw Edward smirking.

"What?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"It's just funny to watch. You clearly don't like it."

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered and he chuckled.

We finished our breakfasts and Edward started with dishes. And then my phone rang. I smiled, knowing who would it be.

"Hey." I said as soon as we were connected.

"Hello, Bella." my Dad said. I was so happy to hear from him again. And oh, also, he's been calling me at least once a day since the accident. I didn't mind, I loved my Dad like crazy.

"How are you?" I asked then.

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. Edward forces me to eat these awful vegetables." I whined. I looked over to Edward and he was grinning at me. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Good boy." Dad said cheerily.

"Well, thanks for taking his side. I have to be on this diet more for three weeks." I whined again.

"You need to get well again. I body need something light. And you damn know it, you're a doctor."

"I know, I know.. It's just annoying to eat leaves."

"Lettuce, not leaves."

I snorted, remembering Edward saying the same thing. "Thank you for you support."

"Anytime.. anytime." he chuckled.

"Aren't you busy? I must be occupying your time, huh?"

"No way, Bella. There's always time for my little girl." he said adoringly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thank _you_, Bells."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being such a good and wonderful daughter."

I smiled, trying not to cry. "You were the one raising me."

"You Mother did some work, too."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So.. what are your plans for today?"

"Umm.. I don't know. The weather is crappy, but I really want to go outside and hike a little."

"Just like the old times, huh? Just with someone else.."

"Jep."

I heard muffled voices. "Yes, yes, thank you." Dad said. His secretary, I guessed. "Gotto go, Bells."

"Okay. Bye." I said sadly.

"Bye. Oh, and Bella? Say hi to Edward for me and remind him about the blessing." he said and hung up. What the hell was he talking about.

I turned on my seat to see Edward again. He was sitting across from me, at the kitchen island. "Dad says hi to you and he told me to remind you about the blessing.. What was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Edward smiled big and knowing smile. "You'll know someday." he said and took my hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You know I hate secrets, and you still are secreting."

He smiled smugly now. "I know."

"Ugh, this is unfair." I groaned. He chuckled and got up. He came to my side and turned me to face him. He cupped my face. "You have some medicine to take and you wanted to hike, remember?" he asked me. He gave me one lingering kiss to my lips.

"I remember." I said and got up. I slightly pulled away and I went to his bedroom. My medicines were all there. Don't know, why. So I took which were necessary and left the room.

Edward was sitting on the couch. I went to stand behind the couch. "So we're going hiking?" I asked as I slid my hand on his shoulders and from there to his chest, where I crossed them. I rested my chin on his shoulder. **(A.N. REVIEW)**

"Are you sure? You shouldn't have much physical activity." he said and put his hand over mine.

"C'mon, you cut the sex out, I want to go hiking." this was true. We haven't had sex, because of my condition and this factor was so annoying.

He groaned. "Let's go then." he said and released himself from my grip. We both went to the hallway and put on our hoodies and boots. He also grabbed a bag and threw some thing in it. What were they, I couldn't know.

"Now, we can go." he said and grabbed my hand gently. He tugged me out of the apartment, locked the door and went to the elevator. Elevator ride was quiet and quick. Then we got outside and I just started walking towards random direction.

"Bella, if you're feeling bad or tired, just tell me and - "

I cut him off. "Calm down, I'm not an invalid." I mocked.

He sighed and we kept walking. I lead the way. To be exact, I didn't even looked around as we walked. I just walked and walked.

Finally, I stopped and looked around. We were in forest, deep. I took few more steps and I gasped softly. I saw a beautiful meadow before me. There were some wildflowers. Grass was still green, but I could tell it was a little bit moist. The meadow itself was round-shaped, forest rounded it. It really was breathtaking.

I turned around and saw Edward few feet away from me, watching the meadow with wonder. He had a slight smile on his face. "How did you find it?" he asked weakly.

"I just.. walked." I muttered.

He walked toward the center. I followed behind very slowly. "It's the place where I usually came, when I wanted to be alone.. as a child I mean. I haven't been here for about ten years." he muttered softly.

Edward had been there before. How did I ended up here? "Why haven't you been here?"

"Once I just couldn't find it. "he said sadly and sat down. He laid down and patted on a place beside him. So I lied down beside him. We were facing each other.

"How did you find it?" he repeated. His eyes were dark and serious.

"I just walked. Followed my instincts."

He smiled. "I'm glad you found it." he started to do circles on my forearm with his fingers.

"Me, too. Me, too." I said slowly. Then he took our hands and rested them on his chest. I let myself to enjoy this blissful moment.

* * *

**I have to confess. I put this A.N.s in the middle of the story because I know you guys don't read it down here. But anyway, I need reviews! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of love. **

**Lis. :) **

**P.S. REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Here we go. :) **

**I need reviews!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Aaaah, I can't stand it anymore. I want to go to work!" Bella whined as she paced around the living room.

It's been a week since Bella found the meadow. Every day we hiked there again. Good thing Bella found it. I've been missing it. It was our place now.

I chuckled. "Two weeks." I reminded her. I was sitting on the couch.

Bella popped down beside me, one of her legs under her butt, arms crossed and pouting slightly. She looked adorable. She didn't say anything.

I leaned towards here and caressed her face, she was still pouting. "Why are you itching to go to work?" I asked softly and kissed her chastely.

"I want to see my little patients. I'm worried about them."

I caressed her cheek. "You talked to Greg, Will and Claire." I reminded her. Carlisle called me and told me to put Bella on the phone. Children were calling her and this made Bella happy and which made me happy.

"It's not enough." she pouted again. She sighed deeply.

"What would be enough?" I asked then. She leaned towards me and pressed her forehead to mine. It felt so good.

"Play the piano." she whispered with a slight smile.

I groaned. "Why?" I said though I loved playing it.

She smiled smugly. "It'd be enough." she said and kissed me briefly.

"Alright." I got up and took Bella's hand and pulled her up. I lead her to my bedroom, then to my bathroom and from my bathroom to the secret room. I loved this room so much.

I sat on the edge of the piano bench and Bella sat beside me. I opened the lid and ran my hands through the ivory keys. Then I started playing. It felt liberating. I started with Bella's lullaby.

"You know, it's inspired from you." I said softly and smiled as she looked at me half in shock.

"But.. you've played it before." she said, clearly confused.

"Well, yeah.." I muttered.

"What?" she asked smugly and nudged me gently.

I stopped playing and looked at her. "You inspired me.. I fell in love with you long before I told you."

She smiled widely. "When?"

I shook my head. Embarrassed. She nudged me again and I gave in. "Few days after we met with Jasper I understood it." I muttered.

I looked at her again, her expression was soft and she was smiling slightly. She stoked my forearm gently. "You're so sweet, you know that, don't you?" she asked gently.

"No." I sighed.

"You don't see yourself clearly." she smiled. "You're not cocky, like most of men are.. that's one of these things I love about you." she said quietly.

My heart swelled. Bella always said such nice things. I smiled, happily, until I realized it was only on of the things she loved about me. So there were more? I smiled smugly then.

"And what are these others things?" I asked gently.

She smiled and shook her head gently. "Well..-" she looked straight at me. "You're incredibly adorable, you're gentle, you're sweet, you're caring, sometimes you're completely clueless, but you're still cute, you're -" she rambled so fast. For a second, she reminded me of Alice. I cut her off with kiss. She responded eagerly. She tangled her hand in my hair and my hand cupped her face.

"You're silly." I said as we pulled away. We both were breathless.

She giggled. God, how I loved this sound. "But these things I said are true."

"Nah.." I snorted. Bella snorted, too. "But you know..-" I said and cupped her cheek. I stroked it gently. "You're incredibly loving, caring, selfless, you're just damn adorable. It's hard to resist you. You always know what you're doing, you're an awesome cook, you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world, you're damn per-"

"Shut it already." Bella giggled.

"And these are few reasons, I love you."

"Few?" she questioned. "It seemed to be like a whole paragraph.

I smirked. "There has to be a whole book of the reasons love you."

She sighed slightly and then put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. "Are you for real?" her voice was kinda sad.

I chuckled and squeezed her arm gently. "Yeah. Thought I'm not sure about you." I whispered. I rested my chin on top of her head and breathed in her intoxicating aroma.

"Real."

Then she slightly pulled away and kissed me.

"Mom wanted us to went over." I said as we stopped kissing.

"Hmm.." she said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I said and stroked her hair.

"Yep." she replied and lifted her head up.

"'Kay." I said and we both got up.

We quickly made our way to my car and I drove us to my parents' house.

I got out of the car and to Bella's side. She was already out, but I took her hand. She eyed the house curiously. Ah, she hasn't been there before.

"It's.. gorgeous." she said softly.

I just looked at Bella. "It is." it wasn't about the house, it was Bella.

Bella looked at me then and smiled shyly.

"Shall we?" I said and led her towards. I didn't bother with knocking, I just stepped in.

"Mom! Dad!" I half-shouted.

"Edward!" I heard Mom squealing. I heard her before I saw her. I led Bella to the living room and that's where Mom found us.

She brought me to her tight and motherly hug, which I loved. She kissed my cheek and released me. Then she hugged Bella. "It's so good to see you, Bella dear."

"You too, Esme." Bella said softly, hugging her back.

We sat down on the couch – I and Bella on one and Mom the opposite of us, looking at us curiously – and I played with Bella's fingers.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

Mom seemed like she snapped out of something. She smiled lazily. "He should me here any second."

"'Kay."

"So what are you up to these days?" she continued.

"We've been hiking." Bella smiled. I smiled too.

Mom arched her eyebrows. "Hiking? Is this alright with your.." she trailed off.

"Yep, this is alright." Bella replied.

"Anything exciting?"

"Yep." I replied. Bella looked at me and smiled I did the same.

I reluctantly turned my head and saw Mom looking at us with wide eyes, smiling. She looked like she was zoned out. "Esme, how have you been?" Bella asked then. She seemed to notice this too. I was still playing with her fingers.

Mom seemed like she snapped out of something again and I chuckled slightly. She blinked for a few times. She cleared her throat. "Very well. I just got another project. Now, it's official. Few weeks ago we were just talking." she smiled.

"Oh, from where?" Bella continued.

"From Arizona, Phoenix."

"And how is it going?"

"Very well. Mr. and Mrs. Swan are very generous." she smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan?"

"Yes. Charlie and Renee. They are really fun. They even wanted to do something special for their dog." she chuckled.

Bella smiled. I smiled too, realizing that Mom and Bella's parents were getting along well.

"Wait.." Mom said and frowned a little. "Swan? You're Swan, too, right?" she pointed at Bella and she nodded. Mom slapped her forehead. "I didn't meet them at the hospital. Damn, and I didn't figure it out before. Ugh.." she groaned.

Bella and I chuckled.

And then we heard front door opening and Mom got immediately up. Dad, of course.

I heard low murmuring coming. By now, I was circling circles with my thumbs in Bella's forearm. She smiled at me whenever I looked at her and I did the same when she did it.

Then Dad appeared and I and Bella stood up. Dad smiled widely. "Well, it's nice to see you here." he said.

He came and gave me and Bella hugs. Then we sat down again and I went back to circling on Bella's forearm. Dad and Mom sat across from us.

"Rose is probably getting out tomorrow."

All of us smiled. "How is she? How are twins?" Bella asked.

Dad's blue eyes sparkled. "All three are perfectly healthy and by the way.. Those twins has lungs." he said with dramatic voice.

We all understood what he meant – twins were screaming and whining very much – and we all laughed.

We just chattered and caught up. And eventually I and Bella went home.

We popped down on the couch and cuddled there.

"I love doing this." I whispered in her ear and stroked her hair.

"What?"

I chuckled. "Cuddling with you."

Bella chuckled, too. "I can't believe I just heard man saying this."

"Hmmm.." I breathed and kissed her gently. "Let's got to bed."

She agreed and we got up and went to _our _bedroom. I changed and so did Bella. Bella liked to sleep in my shirts, so she wore one of these. And in fact, I loved seeing Bella in my shirt.

We got under the covers and we lied there, facing each others. Suddenly, Bella was kissing me with force and urge. I responded, of course. And then she was practically on top of me.

"Bella.." kiss. "we.." kiss. "can't.." kissss. "Your.." kiss. "injuries." kiss.

"Duh, I'm fine. Now shut up." she said fiercely and I did. We kissed again and spend our night with doing nice activities.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ugh.. some ringing woke me up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Huh, my phone.

I looked at Bella, she was still sleeping in my arms. She must be exhausted.

I gently removed my hands from Bella and got out of the bed. My phone was where? Living room.

I went to the living room and got my phone. I answered without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice was kinda hoarse. I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Mom asked gently.

"Oh, hey. Yes, you did wake me up."

"Sorry. But anyway, I'm calling because I want to know what are you guys doing at Thanksgiving?"

Oh.. "Uh, I don't know."

"But Bella?" her voice got weird tone with saying Bella's name, excited, I must say.

"We haven't discussed it yet."

"Hmm.. I was wondering if you two would like to join us. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are coming oh, and twins of course. And I want you and Bella there, too." she said happily.

I smiled at the idea. "Well be there." I said. I knew Bella would like this.

Mom squealed and I pulled my phone away from my ear. Too loud squeal.. She's just like Alice. "That's awesome! I can't wait." I chuckled. "But now, my son, go back to bed and take care of my daughter." she said. It was heartwarming to hear Mom saying daughter to Bella.

"Will do." I said gently.

"You'd better. Bye now."

"Bye." and we hung up.

I yawned and looked at the clock. It was 10 already. I got back to the bedroom and went under the covers. Bella's turned her back, but as soon as she heard me she turned around.

She smiled. "Morning."

I smiled too. "Morning." I stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." was all she said.

"Good." I sighed. "Mom invited us to the Thanksgiving and I said we were going. You okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

There was a silence.

"So.. it's your three last days of you vacation, right?" she said.

I frowned. I took my vacation which I needed and I didn't want to return to work. And it was Friday.

"Mhmh.." I hummed.

She combed her fingers through my hair. "I bet I'm going to be super-hyper bored." she grumbled and I smiled.

I looked at her and she did the same. I got tired of staring and I just kissed her. The kiss was heated and soon after Bella was on top of me. And then we turned back to the actions we had last night.

* * *

**Filler, again, this is just so me. ;)**

**I need reviews! You guys do know, that after this chapter comes the last one and I may do something naughty if you won't review. Actually, I won't do anything. :P**

**If you review, then epilogue is coming up very soon! **

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of love! :)**

**TatLis. :P**


	28. Authors note! Important!

**Authors note! :)**

**As you know, my story 'Just forgot it' is almost finished, just one more chapter. And I need reviews!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**So I'm having issues with deciding what to do with my next story. I've started with FOUR new stories, but I don't know whit which one I should continue. **

**a) Bella and Edward are married, having marriage issues.  
b)Vampire Twilight (High school)  
c)Edward - single parent, Bella - single parent.  
d)Bella and Edward, best friends. Their mothers are dead, so fathers are single parents. (High school)**

**I need your advice! Give me some advice, you can PM me or just leave it to reviews. **

**Lots of love! :)**

**TatLis. **

**PS. Thank you, Satakshipari for your advice! :)**


End file.
